Just Like the Movies: The Opening Scene
by ScottishGirlx
Summary: Bella is famous movie star, and she comes to forks to learn about normal teenagers lives and to shoot a movie.  This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first story and so I would really appreciate anyone's comments or opinions they have. I seriously hope that I am good enough to be appreciated on this site. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**I wanted to point out in this chapter something quite important. I recently got a review telling me that I retyped the story but gave Bella more money. If the reviewer cared to read on, they would have found out that it gets completely different. And I do mean completely. As my first fanfic I didn't know whether to stick by the mainstory or not or if it was what you guys liked but I realised it was good to leave the original story behind and create a different story. This is why the first few chapters look like the same story.**

**But I would appreciate it if you would read the whole story before jumpingIto any conclusions about my writing.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I remember the day when I was first asked if I wanted to appear in a movie. My mom had a spontaneous idea, she had decided to pick up our stuff and go to Hollywood for a week.

"Isn't this exciting, Bella? We could get to see the stars!"

I was excited. For one, it was a trip and we didn't often go anywhere. Two, it was a different state and one I had never been to before, but I never knew how much that trip would change our lives.

I was posing on the sidewalk as mom took some pictures of me. I went really wild as only a seven-year-old would when showing off. That's when mom got a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," said the man, " Is she your daughter?"

"Um, y-yes. Is there something wrong?" she stuttered. The man was intimidating, wearing a black suit and carrying a briefcase. Looking back, I realise mom must have been slightly scared.

"No, no. Not at all. It's just I work for a production agency and we are looking for a bubbly girl, age seven or eight, and your daughter looks just the part! Can I give you my card and we can sort out the details…"

I didn't pay much attention after that, I knew what the man meant. He wanted me to be in a movie… ME! I hadn't given stardom much thought, but now it was being offered to me, I was going to do everything in my power to grab it.

Acting can be quite stressful. I had to attend my first audition a week later. Mom fussed over me, making me look as cute as a button. I was given a script to look over, but trying to learn the lines was horrific.

"Mom! I can't remember them!" I sobbed an hour before the audition.

"It's alright, sweetie. You just have to go in there and be your cute and bubbly self and the words will come easily to you." She had never been more right.

I walked into the room where the director and some of his crew were. They were all looking at me as I stood in the middle of the room with my palms sweating. I frantically looked over to my mom, to get some reassurance. She nodded and gave me the thumbs up, which made all my worries float away.

"Start any time," the director said.

I took a deep breath, and shouted, "I won't come easily, Dolly, catch me if you can!"

A girl read the lines of Dolly.

"But Lily!" She cried, "We aren't supposed to go to the river! It's against the rules!"

"Rules?" I laughed, "What rules? You are such a worry guts! Let's go and have some fun! What is some water going to do to us?"

I acted out the rest of the scene with the girl, and the director seemed to sit up more and pay closer attention to me. He watched as I done my best to play out emotion, and laugh as Dolly worried some more. I began to believe I was Lily, and it seemed to be easier to work this way.

At the end of the scene, the director stood up and clapped, which made me go a deep shade of red with embarrassment.

"Well done, we will let you know very soon if you have got the part."

I skipped over to mom and she gave me a hug, whispering in my ear 'You were brilliant!'

The most stressful thing though, was the agony of waiting to see whether you get the part. I waited at least a month. A painful, tortured month.

In the end, it was worth the wait.

A limousine picked me up from the airport. I was in Washington State, travelling to Forks to see my dad, and I was ecstatic.

"Now sweetie, remember, this isn't just about seeing your dad. This is about learning what it is like to a part of a normal high school." Mom lowered her designer shades to look me in the eye, "It is vital that you observe how teenagers act in this environment if you are to do well in this movie."

I rolled my eyes. Along with the shades, she was wearing one of her many Chanel designer suits. She really got used to living the high life and using the perks of having a superstar as a daughter. I didn't really want to do this new movie, but mom persuaded me. She wanted me to become more 'diverse' in the films I make. Oh please. She just fancies the director of this movie, Phil something.

"Bella, this is a fantastic movie, about a girl vampire who goes about life in an ordinary school trying to keep her two different lives in balance! It is a gripping tale of how young love conquers all others. It's not a horror exactly, just a thriller. Still, I think it sounds amazing! Oh, here we are."

I looked out the window and onto the house that I had spent most summers at when I was younger. It was just the way I remembered it. I got out the car and stretched my legs. At least it wasn't raining.

"Antonio! Would you get Bella's bags please? Thanks, you're a doll, anyway Bella, are you sure you don't want to come with me to a hotel?"

"Mom! We have been over this! I can't live in a hotel and have the proper teenage experience. Now you run off and do whatever it is you do."

"Well, alright then. Remember the film crew are coming in a week to come and start filming. Have fun until then!" With a wave of her hand, Antonio started the Limo and they sped off, Mom probably feeling that she had spent far too much time in Forks already.

I was left standing on the sidewalk, with my 5 suitcases, staring at my new abode. The clouds overhead split and rain started pouring down on me, soaking me instantly. That's when Charlie decided to appear.

"BELLA!" He shouted as I tried to save myself from the sudden rain. He bounded down the steps and towards me, enveloping me in a giant hug. This was a lot of emotion coming from him. All I usually got was a shy 'Hello, Bells'. Maybe it's because I haven't visited him in a while, I probably should have came here more.

"Let's get you inside then!" I picked up my hand luggage and successfully hauled one of my suitcases up the stairs into the living room. I was feeling pretty proud of myself until I turned round to see that Charlie had managed to bring in the other four cases in the time I managed to bring in one. Oops.

"How was the ride in?" Charlie asked, obviously a little shy now.

"Oh, it was great!" I beamed at him. "A little bumpy, but I barely felt it because of how comfortable the first class seats are, aren't they great?"

Charlie just nodded as if he knew what I was talking about. I doubt he has been on a plane more than five times.

"Anyway, Bells, I am glad you decided to stay with me instead of a hotel. It means a lot, you know? I feel as if I haven't seen you a lot in the past years. It doesn't matter now, you're here is all that matters," he hugged me again but this time I really hugged him back. What he said made me feel really guilty, but he was right. I'm here now and that's all that matters.

"You're room is upstairs, the same one it always is. You go on up and make yourself comfortable. I'll get these suitcases up." He said, but I was already one step ahead of him. I wanted to relax on my bed. Out of all the beds I have ever slept on, this was the comfiest. I was on my way up when I heard Charlie say "Where is she going to put all this stuff?"

I smiled and continued up the stairs. My room was how I remembered it. It had never been repainted from the yellow it was when I used to stay here. The one thing I had forgotten, though, was the fact it was so small. Charlie wasn't kidding when he asked himself where I will put all my things, there is no room! I sighed and laid back on the bed. If I wasn't famous, I could probably see myself living here. I like the sun and all but sometimes it is just good to lay back and relax. I started to feel my jet lag coming on, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for my first chapter? I was really nervous about writing it, so tell me how I done. I will try and update it every week if it gets popular but we will see. Thanks for reading, and review! x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N - I was enjoying writing so much that I decided to write another chapter tonight. Let me know what you think of it!**

I woke up after an hour or so and walked groggily down the stairs. It was 5 pm and so I decided I should probably eat something. I walked into the kitchen and swung open the fridge. Nothing. Well not nothing, just not anything I would eat. There was no vegetables or anything remotely healthy in there. I closed the doors, feeling slightly disappointed when Charlie walked in.

"Hey, Bells, nice sleep? Anyway I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight, for a treat, and I'd like to show you off, my superstar daughter!" Charlie winked at me.

"Dad, you really don't need to do that," I laughed. Sometimes I forget who I am and think I'm a normal teen. Not usually though.

"Of course I do, I'm so proud to be your dad! Now go and dress up a bit and then we will head out, to the nicest restaurant in town!" I giggled and ran up the stairs. I wonder what the nicest restaurant is? How fancy do I need to be? I ran around the room and opening suitcases, trying to find some nice clothes to wear. In the end, I opted for a black halter neck dress that really shows off my curves. I decided on a pair of silver heels and a silver clutch bag to match. A pair of dangly earrings and some sophisticated make-up and I was ready. I let my hair fall down my back in loose curls and gave myself a dashing smile in the mirror. I hope I'm not underdressed was my thought before I went downstairs smiling at Charlie on the way down.

Boy, was I wrong. I was far too overdressed for the town's 'fanciest restaurant'. There was nothing fancy about it. Charlie chewed on his steak, the only comment towards my dress was,

"Looking good, Bells. Next time, you don't need to get this dressed up though."

I blushed at this. Out of all the celebrities, I didn't think I was that high maintenance. I guess I just haven't lived in the normal world for too long. That will change though.

I looked around. There weren't that many people in the restaurant, that was good news. That meant that no-one would come up and take a picture for the local paper saying 'Bella Swan Pigs Out!' with me eating a rather large steak. That has happened before.

We finished the steaks and Charlie paid for the meal after insisting it was his treat and we returned home.

The next morning I was up bright and early to get ready for school. I was quite excited, as I hadn't attended school in a while. I showered and got dressed in skinny jeans and a black turtle neck top. I kept it simple with only some light make-up and all my hair twisted round to lie on my left shoulder. I accessorised with only a turquoise pendant around my neck. I grabbed my book back and shoved on my purple converse before heading down the stairs to make breakfast. Charlie was up and beaming as I walked down the stairs.

*Click!*

"My baby Bella. On to her first day of high school. I'm so proud!" Charlie sighed. If I didn't know him better I would have sworn there was a tear in his eye.

I scoffed. " I have been to school before, remember?" I grinned. "What have we got for breakfast?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Just toast, I'm afraid."

"I will have to go shopping tonight then won't I?" I said. I may have spent the last few years of my life being quite pampered, but I still new how to cook.

I satisfied my hunger with some toast and then remembered that I had no way of getting to school. I said this to Charlie.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong!" He lead me outside and in the driveway was a Cherry red truck. It looked as if it had been used for quite a few years, but in my eyes, it was beautiful. I didn't care about all the fancy limousines or sports cars, I just wanted something that I could treasure, and this truck seemed perfect.

Gob smacked, I turned to Charlie and he nodded towards the truck. I motioned towards myself and he nodded, then laughed.

"Yes, Bells, this is for you!" I ran up and hugged him and repeated thank you over and over again.

"Really, it's not that big of a deal," Charlie said looking sheepish.

"It is to me," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I hopped in and saw myself in the future, always with the truck. I smiled and gave him a wave as I started the truck. With a loud bang, it roared to life and I started off towards my school.

I pulled up into the parking lot and looked around warily. There was only a few people here already not anything to be worried about. I climbed out the car and headed towards the office part of the building.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I told the woman behind the desk. She stared at me for a few minutes, before remembering her job.

"Yes! Of course you are! Oh, my, I put your papers around here somewhere!" She flustered as she searched around her desk.

"Excuse me, I was to hand in these forms…" a voice from behind me said. I turned my head to see a boy with blonde spiky hair nearly drop the pieces of paper in his hand when he looked at me.

"Ah, Mr Newton! I have been waiting on those forms. Here is your time table, Miss Swan, can I call you Bella? Anyway, Mike?" Mike's head snapped up and looked at the woman, "Would you be so kind as to showing Bella around to her classes?"

"Yeah. Yeah! Of course!" He was in a kind of stupor at first but he then seemed to come to life, realising that he had just been given a very important task. "I'm Mike, by the way. What have you got first? English? I'm not in that." He looked severely disappointed.

I smiled at him and said, "Hello Mike. Aw, never mind. Would you show me the way to English then?" I didn't even need to bat my eyelashes and he was putty in my hands. Sometimes I wish that I could have a normal conversation with a boy, without him turning to mush. Maybe one day, I thought, as I followed Mike through the confusing and maze-like corridors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Well, it's my third chapter. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far.**

**I have fixed the 2nd**** chapter of mistakes and have lengthened the 3****rd**** one. I have went in to more detail of the audition after a request from a reviewer.**

Chapter 3

"Well, here is your class," sighed Mike, "I really enjoyed talking to you. I guess I will see you around?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sure, and thank you for helping me find my way. It's awfully complicated," I replied. I waved at him as I watched him walk down the hall, elated.

I turned and opened the door to the class. Mike had obviously taken me a long route and walked slowly as class had already started. I walked in and suddenly all eyes were on me. I wasn't embarrassed, I'm used to the attention.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm a new student here," I announced, mainly to the teacher but also to the class. Jaws dropped, as it wasn't widely known that I was coming, I made Charlie keep it a secret.

"Of course!" said the startled teacher, "There is one empty space up the back."

"Thanks," I said, smiling sweetly. I strutted to the back of the class and sat down next to a surprised girl. She let me share her book with her, as I had no idea what supplies I would have needed.

The class passed by quickly and at the end, I realised I had no idea where I was going. Everyone emptied the class, some looking back as if they should help, but only one boy did. He was tall with dark hair and looked like he belonged to a chess club.

"Um, hello," he stammered, "I'm Eric. Do you need any help?"

I was greatly appreciative of this boy. Not only was he willing to help, he actually had the guts to talk to me, unlike the girl I just sat next to. She only smiled, or looked absolutely terrified.

"Yeah, I'm in Government next with Jefferson, in building 6, I think?" I frowned. I checked my timetable and sure enough, that's what I was in.

"Cool, I'll show you to your class." Then he winked at me. I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or him. With a red face he motioned to the door and took me out into the animal-like hall.

"So, uh, what are you doing in Forks? If you don't mind me asking," he said hurriedly.

"Well, I'm finding out what it's like in high school. I've never been to one." I said absentmindedly as I looked around the hall. There were so many people in one school, I wondered how they remember each other. After what seemed like ages, we arrived at building 6. Eric had kept me amused with his constant talking. Whenever someone starts talking to me, it's like their floodgates open and everything that has ever happened to them - from the day they were born to the present - just spills out. I don't really mind, I'm not much of a big talker anyway.

"Here you are. Have fun," he said with a smug smile on his face, "Oh, I almost forgot, do you want me to pick you up after class and take you to your next one?"

Pick me up? What was I, a baby? But I couldn't say that to him. That wistful look in his eyes made try t think of something that wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure I could find someone to help me. You don't need to go out of your way to get me."

He nodded, slightly disappointed. "Okay, see you around then." He walked off to his class and I got in mine on time.

The full day seemed to continue like this. Nothing really exciting happened until lunch. I had sat down with Jessica, a girl that sat beside me in both Spanish and Trig. She invited me to lunch as she commented that I must not know a lot of people here yet. So I smiled and nodded. I had kept it light for my lunch, having a salad and an apple. The way I saw it, this meant that I could have a large meal at dinner. Everyone that had came and talked to me today was sitting at the table. There was a rather large crowd around us. Mike had managed to grab the other seat beside me and Eric just glared at him. They all seemed to enjoy the attention, particularly Jessica, who flipped her hair a lot and giggled constantly. The crowd were told to sit down by a lunch lady, as they were 'blocking the path'.

Jessica started pointing around the lunchroom and giving me the gossip about interesting people. I was listening intently as I watched her finger move around the room. She was explaining about one girls family troubles when I spotted a table of people I had never seen before. They were absolutely beautiful. I gasped, looking at the girls. I felt very plain and ordinary just looking at them. There was three boys and two girls. There was a short brown haired girl with a pixie cut. She seemed to be bobbing her head to some invisible music. The blonde boy next to her was tall and muscular, but not as muscular as the other boy next to him. This other boy was massive! He had dark, curly hair and was sitting beside a gorgeous blonde. Her hair was long and slightly wavy. The last person my eyes fell upon made shivers go up my spine. His hair was bronze in colour, and was messy but in a stylish way. He looked toned and had muscles but not as big as the other boy's. He seemed detached from the rest of the group. Disinterested in them perhaps. His eyes roamed the room, searching for something interesting. The his eyes met mine. I lowered mine in shock, and then raised them to see that he was still looking at me. I'm used to people looking at me, but his gaze was intense and he seemed confused about something. All of a sudden he stopped looking at me and gazed around the room again.

It was strange, but I felt slightly hurt.

"Should I snap her out of it? Or is that rude?" Jessica whispered to Mike.

"Oh, no, sorry, kind of dazed out there. Got a lot on my mind," I said, coming to my senses. "Jessica, no one mentioned that models go to this school," I said quizzically.

She looked puzzled, but when I pointed in the direction of the beautiful people, she laughed.

"Oh, they're not models. They sure look like it but they aren't. That's the Cullen kids. They moved here a few years ago. They were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. The short brown haired one is Alice and the tall one next to her is Jasper, they're a couple." She nodded, getting everyone to agree with her.

"He looks a bit like he is in pain," I observed.

"Yeah, I know, right? The muscled one is Emmet and the blonde one is Rosalie. They also go out. It's pretty weird."

I looked at the bronze haired one. If the rest were all paired up, where was his partner? My heart actually ached at the thought that he might be taken.

"What about the other boy, the gorgeous one?"

Mike scoffed. "Edward? Gorgeous? Nah." Someone sounded jealous.

Jessica, annoyed at being interrupted, told me straight, "He may be gorgeous but he is interested in no one here. I mean no one. And god knows that we have all tried." I looked up at the boy, Edward, and saw that he was now laughing to himself, as if he just heard her say that about him. Alice looked up at him and joined in.

The bell rang and everyone stood up, the sound of scraping chairs echoing around the hall. I watched as the group of Cullen's walked over to dump their trash in the bin. However, they didn't walk. They move swiftly and gracefully, not one of them stumbling. Alice danced over to the bin and one by one they all emptied their trash in the bin. One thing I noticed though, was that not one piece of the food had been eaten.

Mike came up to me and said "To Biology, Bella?"

"Yup," I said cheerfully. There was only two classes left and then I could do whatever I wanted.

**A/N - That was fun talking about the Cullen's. I can't wait to get really into the story! Please review and continue to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Well today, it is about that famous biology lesson where Bella gets shunned. But famous Bella is a little different, she won't just sit back and be ignored. **

Chapter 4

Mike led me through the halls, telling me things about his families shop, laughing at my childhood stories and basically being really nice. He got envious looks as we walked down the hall with my arm in his, me laughing at his rubbish jokes. I probably gave him the wrong idea, I was just being friendly, he was too dorky for me.

We got to the door and he ushered me there saying, "Ladies first!"

"Why thank you, kind sir," I said in my posh voice. We came in to the class giggling and got quite a few stares. As usual, we were the last ones in. Mike smiled at me and went to his desk. I walked to the front desk and smiled at the teacher. When I was not in school, I got a tutor and biology was one of my favourite subjects. I don't mean to boast, but I was quite good at it, way above the normal level.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said for what must have been the hundredth time today. "I'm a new student." I said with pride.

"Well take a seat then. There is only one desk left, and that is next to Mr. Cullen" He said, bored. He must not be my biggest fan, unlike my trig teacher. I turned to the table, smiling. I couldn't believe my luck. I may not fancy baby-faced Mike, but Edward, Edward I liked.

I moved over to sit beside him. "Hi, I'm Bella," I said with a flick of my hair. The hair flick always gets the guys. This time though, it had quite the opposite effect. Edward tensed up, and faced away from me. He looked strained, and all he could do was stutter a feeble, "H-hello." Then he terminated the conversation by looking away.

I wouldn't give up that easily. "So, what are we doing in class today?"

He didn't answer, but nudged his book over so I could take a look. His hands were balled up and his knuckles were white. I wondered what his problem was. I looked at the book. Parts of the brain. I had done this before. Piece of cake.

I tried to further the conversation but nothing worked. He just looked as if I was sticking a knife in him, that was how much pain was on his face.

I decided Edward was a lost cause. But even though I told myself he didn't matter and I didn't know him, it still hurt me a lot inside.

And I didn't know why.

I started to pay attention to the teacher then. He talked quite slowly and half the kids around me looked asleep. Then he decided to ask the class a question.

"Does anyone know the part of the brain that controls breathing and heart rate?" He said sighing. "Anyone?"

I looked around the classroom. Everyone had blank expressions. What the heck, I thought as I raised my hand.

"Miss Swan?" he looked surprised. I felt all eyes on me and even Edward had turned round, interested.

I gulped. "Uh, it's the Medulla, Sir."

"Yes, that is correct!" He didn't look surprised anymore, more like bewildered.

Gasps. That shocked me. "Just because I make movies doesn't mean that I am a complete airhead. When I don't film, I get taught by a tutor." I said firmly. I didn't want to be known as an airhead superstar.

That led him to give a talk about how if famous people find time to learn about the brain, so should everyone else. I turned my head towards Edward to find he was staring at me. Out right staring. He didn't even try to hide it, just continued looking. I looked away, but could always feel his gaze on the side of my head.

The rest of the class went on, quite boringly. The teacher didn't dare ask anymore questions, in the fear that his class become disrupted again. I took out my notepad and started to doodle. I drew a girl sitting on a lakeside with a boy standing a little farther behind her. I went into detail, designing the clothes and when I was finished I stared at it. I had turned the girl into me and the boy into Edward. How strange.

The class finished and Edward was out with a shot. I knew teenagers hated class, but that was ridiculous.

"There is definitely something wrong with Cullen," Mike said as he walked up to me.

"I know! I mean who runs from class like that?" I asked, puzzled.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that he completely ignored you for the whole period. If I sat next to you I wouldn't ignore you," he said sheepishly. "And then the way he stared at you! Ugh, that guy just pushes all of my buttons!" He was ranting and raving about Edward when I pulled out my timetable.

"Ugh, Gym! Is that even a class?" I wailed. Gym is the one thing I never got tutored in. I keep fit by running but never playing team sports. I am not very hand/eye co-ordinated.

"I'm in that class too!" Mike's eyes lit up. I could imagine that he was picturing me in my blue short shorts and my Green Day T-Shirt.

Maybe I should have went for longer trousers.

**A/N - I know that chapter was a bit short but I will try and make it up for you. Hope you enjoyed that and don't forget to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I have decided that this weekend I will try to update at least five times to make it up to you, not counting this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Well, Gym was a disaster.

But that was to be expected. I walked out of the changing room in my skimpy shorts and couldn't help being self conscious. Everyone was wearing long trousers, the shortest being three-quarter length. I don't think the boys were complaining, and the girls were too complimentary to notice.

"Oh, I adore your Green Day top, where did you get it?"

"I absolutely love the colour blue, and it really suits you!"

"Ohmigosh! Green Day are my favourite band too! Ahhh!"

I think I may have burst an eardrum.

That wasn't even the worst part. Today's sport was volleyball, otherwise known as a team sport. Oh no.

Everyone passed me the ball, I'm not kidding. After I had dropped it five times in a row, you'd think they would learn. But no, they kept on giving it to me.

One time Mike (who was on the other team), aimed it at my direction. I missed it, but it hit me on the head, sending me flying to the floor. The hall was deadly silent as I sat up, groaning and rubbing my head. Everyone just stared, unsure of what to do. The first one to move was Mike, running over to me.

"Bella! Are you ok? Please tell me your ok? Oh god, Oh god," he groaned.

I tried to stand up, but my knees kind of collapsed beneath me, luckily this time Mike caught me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Seriously, no need to worry," I laughed.

The coach came over and said, "I think you should sit down on the bench, no need to play the rest of the game." She smiled at me worriedly, then started the game again. Mike sat down next to me and offered me a drink of his energy juice. I gulped some down and said, "You know, I don't really like energy juice."

"But you just drank half of mine!" he said with a laugh.

"I was thirsty, give me a break!" I teased. I got on really well with Mike, unlike one boy I knew.

Finally gym was over and I got to go home.

Mike came over and offered to give me a lift home, claiming I had concussion and shouldn't be driving, but I kindly declined. I was followed out of school by what appeared to be 'my gang'.

Jessica ran up to me, out of breath. It seemed that she had ran from the entrance of school towards me, while I was half-way across the car park. She caught her breath then said, "So Bella, where's your Limo?"

I laughed as they all nodded eagerly. I patted the hood of my Chevy. In my eyes, it looked even better now than it did this morning.

"That's it?" came a voice from somewhere in the crowd.

Jessica leaned in and whispered, "Just because you come to school with us, doesn't mean you need to drive pathetic cars like us. Bring your real car tomorrow."

"Hey, I happen to love this car. This is -my- truck, and I don't have any other car." I said defensively. No one was going to hate on my truck.

"And that is one pretty fine truck!" Mike said, seeing where this was going

"It's a piece of junk!" someone said. I was fed up of those anonymous voices now.

"If you have something to say about my car, then come forward. I won't bite you, unless you say something nasty," I said simply, my eyes narrowing. "If not then I bid you farewell."

With that, I opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. As I got in, the crowd scattered, but Jennifer and Mike stayed beside my door.

"Well I think it's great, Bella."

"Yeah, it suits you," added Jennifer.

"Thanks, guys," I said with a smile, "I do have to go now though. Got to do some food shopping!"

"Bye!" "See ya!" came the replies, as I slowly backed my way out of the parking lot.

As I drove out, I saw a silver Volvo make it's way towards me. Looking through the windshield, I saw Edward Cullen, staring at me with black pools for eyes.

I toppled my shopping bags into the house. I had went a bit overboard with the food. Tonight, I thought I would make one of my favourite dishes, Steak Pie. I didn't have time to make my own, so I bought an oven bake able one.

It was only after 4 so I decided to wait until Charlie got in. I hadn't been given much homework because I wasn't really attending school. The only class I got homework for was Biology, which I totally didn't mind.

I ran upstairs with my book bag. I decided to put some music on while I worked. The first thing to come on my iPod was 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik' by Mozart. What can I say? I liked classical music.

I sat bobbing my head while doing biology at my desk, and wondered about my day. It was rather odd, certainly not what I would call a 'normal high school experience'. First of all, I was liked by everyone, even the teachers. Wait, not Edward Cullen. So I was liked by everyone, bar one. And second, I'm pretty sure I should have gotten more homework.

Not that I was complaining.

In half an hour, I was finished biology. I sat back, bored and wondering what to do. That's, when Charlie entered the house, providing me with a much needed distraction.

"DAD!" I shouted as a ran down the stairs. I gave him a big hug, then stood back grinning. The look on his face was priceless.

"Yes, Bella, good to see you too," he chuckled, "So how was your day?"

"It was good," I smiled. "I have a lot of new friends."

"That's good, Bella. I was thinking about dinner. I could make us baked beans on toast? That's all I can offer I'm afraid," he said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry Dad, I have it covered."

"Ok, thanks." He kissed me on the top of the head and walked up the stairs to freshen up. He had left the front door open so I went to close it. I looked out to see my Dad's cruiser in the drive. Charlie worked as a police chief in the local Police station. I was proud of his job, but I also got a little worried. He had assured me though, that nothing happens in a small town like this.

I shut the door and headed inside to the kitchen. I shoved the Steak Pies in the oven and decided to have a few chips with it as well as vegetables. Sure it wasn't the healthiest of meals but it would do for tonight. I set the table and got a glass of wine for Charlie and a glass of milk for me.

When he came down, I had set out the dinner and was smiling at him.

"Wine? Really, Bells?" he chuckled.

"It is a well known fact that a glass of red wine a night is good for you." I stuck my tongue out at him. He didn't protest, and we sat down, enjoying small chit chat as we ate.

"I'll do the dishes, since you done the cooking," my dad offered.

"Thanks!" I said as we stood up. "I'm probably just going to have a lazy night anyway."

I went upstairs and decided to email my friend, Yvonne. She had been in the previous movie with me and we had become good friends. I told her about my day and then said that I would email her again a few days later. I didn't expect her to email back, she wasn't good at checking her mail.

I changed into my pyjamas, just comfy ones that I had picked up on my travels. I lay back in bed, and read my favourite book, Wuthering Heights, until I felt sleepy.

**A/N - I enjoyed writing this one. Remember to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I have one of my best friends helping me with this chapter. Hopefully she will help me a lot. ****J**

Chapter 6

Edward wasn't at school that week.

The week was a complete blur. Classes seemed to merge together, and before I knew it, it was the weekend. The highlight of my week must have been when Yvonne sent me an email. It was less than a week later, and I was impressed.

Hey Bella, the email read.

Yeah things are good here … I'm glad your liking you new school and are settling in well. I'm actually coming into town this week to visit family so I might come and see my big film star in action.

Lots of love

Yvonne Mason xxx

It was a short message, but I knew she didn't have time for big scrawled letters. I wondered who her family was here, as I sent a quick reply back. I closed my baby blue laptop and collapsed on the bed. Yvonne had been a stunt double in my last film, wearing a wig so she looked like me. She had a very pale complexion and unearthly good looks. She had a grace about her that was needed for a stunt double. Yvonne had a very strange love of cloudy and rainy days, but she refused to work during a storm.

My thoughts were stopped by a rumbling of a car outside my window. I gazed outside to see a rusty red car pull up outside. Charlie was out the door and bounded to the car as a teenage boy around 16 or 17 got out. He had long black hair and olive toned skin. He looked like a walking Abercrombie and Fitch poster. First it was Edward, but now my attention was grabbed by this boy. He walked to the trunk of the car and took out an old beat-up wheelchair, whereas Charlie hauled another man out of the car. He placed him in the chair and the man wheeled himself to the door.

"Bella! Come down, I have someone I want you to meet!" came Charlie's voice.

I was curious, and so it took me all my strength not to run down the stairs like a lunatic. I managed to casually saunter to the door and meet the two men.

"Bella, this is Billy Black, my old friend. You might recognise him from the summer's that you spent here."

I gazed at the old man's face, and immediately recognised him. He had deep brown eyes and a kind smile, but there was also a sternness about it.

"Hey, Bella. Remember me?" he said with a half laugh.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, my friendliness coming out. I looked at the boy next to him. "And you are…?"

"Jacob," he said almost sadly. I think he was disappointed that I didn't remember his face. But as soon as he said the name, my mind flashed back to my childhood. Jacob and I fishing on the boat, Jacob and I making mud pies, Jacob and I playing hide and seek. I used to love coming to see Jacob, so I was really surprised I didn't recognise him.

"Oh gosh, Jacob!" I half cried, as I pulled him into a hug. "You have changed so much from the little boy you were."

He grinned as I pulled back, obviously pleased now.

"Well I'm not the only one who has changed, I mean look at you!" I twirled and then posed which made him laugh.

"Of course I have changed, I am more than ten years older."

"If you two don't mind, I'd quite like to go in the house now and watch some baseball!" came a retort from Billy. Jacob helped wheel him up the stairs, and I made sure he didn't fall. They all sat in the family room, waiting for the game to come on. Jacob sat next to me on the sofa, while Charlie took the arm chair, and Billy, well he stayed in his chair beside Charlie.

"So how's life been?" I asked Jacob, wanting to fill the silence.

"Good, good." came his reply. "And yours?"

"Fine." I couldn't think of anything to say. The excruciating silence continued. After 5 minutes of this, the game began. About time, I thought.

I watched the beginning of it, but didn't understand a thing. I slowly got up out of my seat and tiptoed away. The only person who noticed was Jacob, who smiled at me. I smiled back and then legged it up to my room. I was bored with the plain walls of the house and decided to go out. So I told Charlie I was nipping out to get some snacks and raced to my beloved truck.

I drove quickly, until I got lost in the middle of a woodland road. I continued down the narrow path until the trees on either side started to clear. I looked out to see a large glass house. It was so open and non-private, that I marvelled the people that lived there. They must be very open people, I thought. There was a large field to the side of the house, and I thought I could see a deer at the very other side. It must have been a trick of my eyes though, as there the next moment, it was gone. I decided it was probably not best to stay there, as someone could come to a window and see me staring creepily into their house. So I made a U-turn, and started to drive off. I looked into the wing mirror to have one last look at the amazing house, when I could have sworn I saw Edward Cullen's face staring at me from the top window.

I sped off into the night, panicking at the thought that I had just seen Edward in his house. I was so distracted, that I nearly didn't notice the figure of a woman standing in the middle of the road. I stomped on the brakes, and stopped just in time in front of the woman. She was tall with, wild bleach blonde hair. She was dressed in leather pants, a tight black cropped top and a leather jacket. Her eyes as crazy as fire as she tapped her red nails against my car bonnet. Her bright lips pulled into a dangerous smile as she looked at me.

"Hello, Bella. Nice ride," She smirked in her husky Scottish accent.

It was Yvonne.

**A/N - Yvonne may be loosely based on my best friend who is with me at the moment. She made me. And plus I am loving her character which she made up herself. Tell me all your opinions on Yvonne just now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - hoping you are liking the story. I am going to go into Yvonne's story a lot more now.**

Chapter 7

Yvonne. My head couldn't get round it. She was standing in the middle of the road in the pitch black. She could have been killed, but that didn't seem to bother her. She walked gracefully to my car window. She usually walked glamorously, but tonight it was like a dance. Her head poked through the window, and she looked at me. That was it. No "Fancy seeing you here" or "Surprise!", just looking. I looked in her eyes and groaned. Her favourite colours were red and black, always wearing a full black outfit, always accessorising with red, but she had taken it too far. Now she had started wearing blood red contacts.

"Seriously, is that the new trend?" I said, rolling my eyes. When she looked confused, I motioned towards the unearthly eyes. "You, know, the red contacts? Your eyes are usually brown."

Her mouth made an O shape and she looked shocked. She quickly recovered though, and smirked.

"Sure, have you not heard? Weird eye colours are the latest thing. And mine are red for obvious reasons." She said simply. "Now will you let me in before I am nearly run over again."

"Sure," I muttered. There was just something about the red that made me shiver. "What were you doing in the middle of the road anyway?"

"Waiting for you, of course." She said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Why she waited on that road and didn't come to my house, she wouldn't tell me.

I took her to my house and let her stay the night. She insisted that her family wouldn't mind and were used to her going out in the middle of the night and not returning until dawn. When we got in the house, I was giggling away. Yvonne could always make me laugh, even if she was strange. I had completely forgotten that Jake and Billy were in. Yvonne's face puckered up and looked completely disgusted, as if some vile smell had engulfed her. I didn't smell anything unusual, so I was utterly confused at what was wrong with her face. We walked into the living room, and understanding dawned on her face. Then even worse repulsion than before, in fact, she very nearly hissed. I'm sure of that. I'm also sure that under her breath she mumbled something about a dog. What was up with her?

I turned to see hatred on Billy's face also. He was staring at her with a scared and knowing look. Jacob sat in the middle, on edge, but he didn't look as if he was sure why.

"Um, this is Yvonne. She worked on set of my last film and is in town visiting family," I explained to Charlie. "Can she stay the night?" I decided to clear it with him first.

"Sure," Charlie said, oblivious to the silent war that was raging between the two sides of the room.

"Ok, thanks!" I said, leaving. I popped my head back round the doorway and said, "Nearly forgot to say good bye. Goodbye Billy, See ya Jake."

I think Jake was going to get up and hug me, but took one look at Yvonne and thought better of it. We went up the stairs and sat in my room, and gossiped. Every so often I stared at the eyes, I kept thinking she looked devil like.

When I was tired and suggested to sleep, she took off her jacket and pants and said she would sleep in her tank top and underwear.

"Aren't you going to take your contacts out?" I said after she had closed her eyes. Again she looked surprised and I suspected something was going on.

"Yeah…" she said slowly. "I'll go and take them out. Do you want me to turn off the light?"

"Um, yes," I said confused. She left the room ad turned the light out. I closed my eyes, and minutes later she came back in the room. I watched as she climbed in next to me in my double bed. It was very dark, so I could only see her figure. I yawned, and she closed her eyes. After a few minutes, her breathing levelled out and I looked at her face. In her sleep she almost looked impatient. I mentally shrugged, and rolled over. I fell asleep.

I woke with a start. It was still late at night so I wondered what had woken me. Groggily, I turned and got a shock as Yvonne wasn't in bed. The window was open so I slouched over to it and looked out. All I saw was some blonde hair in the darkness. Was Yvonne outside? I rubbed my eyes to see if I was imagining things. When I looked back there was nothing there. Must have been my imagination. My rational mind told me that Yvonne was thirsty and went downstairs to get a glass of water. It also told me she was too warm and that was why the window was open. I was too tired to think anymore so I went to bed. Yvonne would be back soon. Probably.

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. Urgh, I thought.

"Good morning, sunshine," said a voice. The voice was like a thousand wind chimes tinkling in a morning breeze and I smiled. I imagined Edward sitting next to me smiling, waking me up softly.

"WAKE UP!"

"WHAT! WHERE'S THE FIRE!" I jumped. I always seemed to have a sense of humour in the morning. Maybe that's why I had that funny dream about Edward, but boy did I wish it was true.

My eyes opened, and Yvonne was sitting upright, staring at me intently, while smirking. I was getting used to seeing that smirk.

"Well you slept through a dozen phone calls and texts by someone called… 'Devil's Mistress'." She stated.

"Oh, no," I groaned. Mum. I gave her that nickname after she went crazy with the power and money I made. "I was supposed to start filming today, got to get to the school!"

"Ok, I have to go anyway," she looked at her watch. "If I start to walk now, I can see my family before they got to school." I wasn't listening as I was too busy running around getting ready.

"Sure, sure. Laters." I said as she left the room. It wasn't until I was in the car and rushing to the set, that I absorbed her words. Her family went to school. I wondered how old they were.

When I got there, my mom just shook her head.

"Five minutes late. I brought you up to be on time and you humiliate me as soon as you are left with your father," she said, resentfully.

I cringed, and muttered, "Sorry mum." Then I ran to costume and makeup.

Two hours it took for me to look like a vampire. Two hours. I walked on set and strutted around saying my lines. At the end of the school day, the pupils came out to watch. Some got bored as I redone scenes over and over again at different angles, and left. In one scene I had to pretend to bite someone and get a blood like substance on my face. When I looked up from the neck of my 'victim', I saw Edward in the distance. He was nearly doubled over with laughter, as I tore my way through the neck.

I don't know how, or why, but suddenly I was deeply embarrassed.

**A/N - I am so sorry if you don't like this chapter. I am really tired but I knew I had to get up something. If I have made any mistakes, please don't kill me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - you will be glad to know I have my head on straight now. I am not distracted.**

Chapter 8

"That's a wrap!" shouted the director.

Thank god! I thought to myself. I left my make up on and walked towards my car. The 'blood' was still round my lips and I didn't care. I just wanted home. Mom was talking to the director, flirting away, so I took this opportunity to escape. I started running towards the truck as I like to run. The way the blood pumps through my body, the way my heart beats quickly, the way it clears my head to think. It was a short way to the truck, but it was still long enough to give me the thrill that I missed. I relaxed against the door. I shut my eyes and caught my breath.

"Boo."

I screamed, my heart rate picking up again after it had slowed. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of Edward Cullen. Then my heart skipped a beat. This honestly couldn't be good for me. He smirked, as he had managed to surprise me. There was something familiar about the smirk, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I think that was because I was lost in his liquid amber eyes. Wait, weren't they black before?

"Not you too!" I sighed. "What is it with everyone and contact lenses these days?"

"What?" This obviously wasn't the reaction he expected from me.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" I decided to get to the point. He didn't seem the conversationalist type.

"Oh, I came to apologize for my rude behaviour last week. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I guess I was maybe star struck?" he guessed.

I almost giggled at this. I didn't imagine Edward to be one who could be star struck.

"Last week? You were rude today! Laughing at me when I was doing a scene, that can be very off putting." I pouted.

"Sorry," he said, looking sheepish. "It's just not how I imagined a vampire." He seemed to go off in a dream.

"Well, what do you think a vampire should be like?"

"Maybe have more grace? I don't think after years of practice, she wouldn't have blood all over her face." He gestured to my mouth and rubbed a bit of make up off with his thumb. At his touch, all my senses were electrified. His touch was cold, and seemed to bring me to life. My eyes widened, and I could hear birds chirping. It was like everything I had every played out on the big screen. I had never believed any of this could happen, but now, I craved it. I moved to get closer to Edward, to feel more of this beautiful emotion, when he pulled back. I could see in his eyes, that he felt everything I felt but was determined to ignore it. My heart collapsed and I felt empty without Edward's presence in my sensed.

"I wanted to formally introduce myself," he said clearing his throat nervously. "I am Edward Cullen."

"Yes," I said just as formally, "And I am Isabella Swan."

We stood in silence for a moment. The rumble of a car about to come past us broke the silence, but then something else.

"Hello again, Bella."

Yvonne stepped out into the road in front of the car. It swerved and headed toward Edward and I. I screamed as Edward's eyes widened. My body seemed to freeze up while he seemed to move incredibly fast. He grabbed me and hurled us out of the way of the front of the car. We landed at the end of the truck, but we were not out of harms way. The back of the car came spiralling towards us. Edward put his right hand out, as if to stop the car. His left arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. Even at death's door, this was all I noticed. I decided to die happy and so I looked up at Edward's face. But a funny thing happened.

I didn't die.

The car made impact with his arm, and I expected to hear the creaking crunch of bone, but I heard the bending of metal instead. My head turned, bewildered, as I stared at the large dent in the green car.

I wasn't dead.

And it was all because of Edward.

He relaxed and looked down at me. Then he seemed to panic again. I stared up at those amber pools, and whispered softly, "Thank you, you saved my life."

"I didn't." He stood up, cold and distant.

"Bella!" Yvonne ran over. "Oh my god, Bella, are you ok? Talk to me!" Yvonne was in a panic.

"What, not even a 'Oh Edward, are you ok?'." Edward said rather harshly.

"Well I know you are ok, Bella is more fragile," Yvonne's face was fraught with worry. She looked down at me, cradling my head. " Are you hurt?"

"Just a bit, I think I may have hit my head." I was telling the truth, but that wasn't the only reason my head hurt. How did they know each other? How did Yvonne know that Edward would be ok? How did Edward save us and stop the van? I was forced out of my thoughts when I heard a high pitched scream. It really didn't help my head.

"My poor baby! BELLA!" My mom actually ran over. Well, that was a first. "Bella, you're ok, Mommies got you." She shoved Yvonne out the way and stared up at Edward. "You saved my baby, how can I repay you?" She dropped my head and pulled Edward into a hug.

"Urgh," I said as my head hit the gravel. I think this time it may have drawn blood. "Aw, shoot, my head." I raised my shaking hand to the back of my head, blood. I felt sick.

Edward stiffened and held his breath. So did Yvonne. Strange responses from strange people. I don't dislike blood that much to stop breathing.

"It's fine, gotta go now," Edward said while backing away. Yvonne backed away with him, and were out of sight pretty quickly. I sighed. I could have used Edward by my side at the hospital.

"Don't worry, baby, we will get you to the hospital." Mom didn't seem to notice the weird withdrawal of the two.

I don't really remember anything else. Somehow I got home and in my bed. I was dreaming of Edward. In the dream, he was trying to tell me something important, but then he faded away. I called out for him, but he didn't come back. Yvonne then popped up and repeated what he had said, but I couldn't hear them. I could see their lips moving but not a sound was making it to my ears. I had a feeling those words would have meant life or death to me. But someone didn't want me to hear them.

I think I opened my eyes briefly during the night, and I thought I saw Edward. But I must have still been dreaming.

"She simply can not film at the moment," my mom told the director. "I'm sure you understand." she said, as she traced a line up his arm. He got Goosebumps and shivered a little. This made me gag and possibly throw up a little in my mouth. I done my best to look miserable, which wasn't very hard.

"I suggest she gets, lets say, two weeks off? We should delay filming until we know for sure that she is all better." She sure knew how to run the show. She could get anything she wanted if she flirted with the director and used her most business like voice at the same time. The woman was a genius.

"S-sure," he spluttered. He was heavily distracted my the magic my mom's hands were working.

"Great." She pulled away her hand and smiled. "See you in two weeks."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me along, far away before he could change his mind.

"Mom, you really didn't need to do that, I'm fine," I croaked.

"Don't give me that nonsense. I am your mother and I know fine well when my little girl is hurting." She stroked my hair and pulled me into a hug. I inhaled her scent. Today she was wearing 'Just Pink by Lacoste'. It smelled really nice. This was the closest I had felt to her in a long time.

"And plus," she whispered, "It gives you plenty of time to get to know your saviour."

Edward. Oh god, she was talking about Edward.

"Mum," I whined.

"What? He's cute," she winked at me. I sighed. "I'm going to drop you at school now."

I stared at her. School?

"What? Just because you are not working, doesn't mean you shouldn't research. And anyway, the school is more than happy to have you back." Typical. She does something nice, and then this happens.

I looked at my watch. If we left now, I would make it to school by the end of lunch. Which meant Biology. And Gym.

Great.

**A/N- well this was unexpected, another chapter? It was fun writing this one. I liked bringing Edward in. Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I probably won't be able to update as often anymore. At the beginning I said every week, but now I think every two days instead of everyday like I have been doing. I'm sorry, but if I have time I will try and write everyday.**

Chapter 9

It was the end of lunch when I got in school. I didn't want to face the entire student body staring at me today, so I went straight to class instead. I remembered the way, as Mike had given me a few hints and tips on how to learn the way around. I followed his instructions and found myself standing outside my beloved biology room. The door was unlocked, so I opened the old creaky door and sat at my lab desk. I took out my notes and opened the book at a blank page. Instead of doodling, I tried sketching a scene from memory. I chose to draw the large glass house in the middle of the woods, the large volume of trees surrounding it. Even though it was glass, it still had that homely feel to it. I started adding tone to it and I was nearly done. I sat back, feeling accomplished.

"Did you just draw my house?"

"Jesus!" I screamed. "You!"

Edward smiled. It was a crooked smile, and it was pretty damn hot.

"Again, is that my house in the drawing?"

I looked down at it, remembering that I had thought I had seen Edward's face in the window. "I don't know," I remarked. "Do you live in a house like this?"

"Yes, in the woods in Forks. Wait, do you drive a red Chevy?" he asked, as realisation dawned on him.

"Um, yeah."

"Then it was you, were you spying on me?" he said laughing, then becoming quite serious, listening for my answer.

"No, no! I was just driving around and I saw the little road and I got curious," I answered truthfully. He seemed to believe me, but also seemed a little cautious.

All the blood in my body seemed to have went to my face. I was a tomato. Thinking about spying on Edward was bad enough, but now he thought I was doing it? That was too much.

He sensed my embarrassment and changed the subject as he sat down next to me.

"Shouldn't you be filming right now?"

Everything came flooding back. All the questions I had wanted to ask Edward had washed away when I saw his face, but now they were back on a tidal wave.

"How did you save me?" It was one simple question, but it would answer a lot.

"I asked first," he said, avoiding the question.

"I was given time off due to emotional stress and possible injuries because of the car. Which brings us back to my question; how did you save me?

"You moved impossibly fast and stopped the car with your hand, how?"

He didn't answer.

"Bella, I just pulled you out of the way, I didn't do any of those things." He wasn't going to give me a good answer.

"I saw you, don't try and deny it! I saw you!" Frustrated. That was how I was feeling.

"You hit your head pretty hard, I don't think you know what your talking about." He was trying to manipulate me. No. I am honestly not that stupid.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap," I rolled my eyes. "I didn't hit my head until my mom dropped it."

"Exactly, you hit your head."

"I was thinking this before she was careless." I narrowed my eyes.

People started flooding in the classroom. The bell must have went when we were arguing. That's funny, I thought I would have noticed that, said the voice inside my head.

"I want to know why you are thinking that, it kills me not to know."

"You will never find out then, will you." I turned my back on Edward and stared towards the board.

"I hate not being able to read your mind," he muttered as he faced the board as well.

The rest of the school day was completely uneventful. It got better, as Jacob came over to say hi.

The doorbell had rang and I ran downstairs to get it. I opened the door, to see Jacob's grinning face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

We stood there for a few minutes, in silence. "Is that it?" I laughed.

He blushed. "Pretty much." He turned away and walked towards his car. He was serious.

I grabbed his arm. "Well, Jake, since you are here, you may as well come a walk with me." I grabbed my coat out of the house and took Jacob's hand and headed towards the woods at the back of the house. We walked for a bit, Jacob telling me about the rest of his childhood that I had missed. We reached the spot that I had been looking out for.

"Do you remember this?" I said softly. We looked up at the old tree house my dad had built for me. I let go of his hand and started climbing up the old ladder, praying that it wouldn't give way. I reached the top and had to stoop to walk around. There was a few of my old dolls sitting up here and a wooden box in the corner. I sat down and pulled the box towards me as Jake made it to the landing.

"Ouch," he said after he whacked his head off the roof. I laughed at him then motioned for him to sit. We placed the box between us, then opened the lid.

Inside there was a few packets of crayons and a colouring in book. Jake pulled out the book and flicked through the pages. I, however, discovered that there was a small journal in the bottom of the box.

I opened it at a random page and read…

Dear Diary,

Today, me and jake stayed in the tree house for the whole day. He was dressed as a pirate and I was a mermaid. I was being very dramatic and he had to save me. Jake told me that I could be an actress one day, but I told him that I am going to be a marine biologist. It looks like a cool job.

Love, Izzie.

Izzie. God I hate that name. I forgot that I used to make everyone call me that when I was younger. I showed Jake the book, and we sat laughing at the things we got up to when we were younger. I couldn't believe that Jake had gotten my future right.

We sat like this for a while, when a question popped into my head.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did your dad go all funny when I brought Yvonne into the house?"

He straightened up.

"Well, she reminded him of a story I think."

"What story?"

"Nah, you'll find it boring," he said, looking away.

"Come on, tell me." I pulled his face back to look a me.

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, but here goes." He took a deep breath.

"Apparently, my tribe descends from a family of mystical creatures, people that could transform into wolves." I stared at him, fixed on the story. "Well these wolf people wiped out all of their enemies, apart from one. The cold ones."

I shivered. He could really tell a good story.

"The cold ones, had eyes like a crimson rose, but they were not as soft as a flower. They had skin like stone and unbelievable strength. They were as fast as lightning and always insanely beautiful.

"They ripped apart our whole village, not caring about anyone. They fed on people's blood and would toss their bodies away. We chased away or killed all of them that came near our land, except from one bunch. They had golden eyes, and claimed not to feed on people. They were civilised, and were unlike any of the travellers we had ever seen. They were trying to live a good life, said their leader, and so they composed a treaty, between the golden eyes and the wolves."

"Well that doesn't really answer my question about Yvonne, but it was interesting." I said pointedly.

"Don't you see!" Jake said excitedly, "Dad thought that Yvonne was one of the blood drinkers!"

I laughed, I laughed a lot. "Oh please, a blood drinker?" I laughed some more.

He looked hurt. "It's just a story, Bella," he said defensively.

"Yeah, but it's quite funny, that stuff only happens in movies, my movies in fact!" I was nearly crying with laughter.

Jake didn't seem to see the funny side of it, so I calmed down and wiped my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Jake, but it just seems a little far fetched ok?"

That night, when I was lying in my bed, it didn't seem that far fetched, as I shook with fear.

**A/N - I think that Bella will find out soon, she seems far too close to the truth for her own good. Please review and I hope you enjoyed that!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nightmares. I never had that many as a kid, I was usually too tired to have bad dreams.

But tonight was different. Someone was trying to get me. I ran for miles on end, but I couldn't stop. She would get me. I felt an arm around my waist and I was whipped round. The crimson eyes stared me in the face while I screamed.

I woke up covered in sweat. My heart was racing and I tried to relax. The eyes haunted me. It was still pitch black so I turned on the light. I looked around the room, telling myself, that there is no such thing as the cold ones. Turns out that wouldn't work so I set about to prove it to myself. I switched on my laptop, waiting impatiently as it loaded. I tapped my fingernails against the keys while Google popped.

Hmm, what should I type in? I thought.

I went for 'the cold ones'.

Many results came up. I scanned through them, absorbing the vast amount of information.

_Fast, strong, fangs, drink blood. _They were all common terms in each site. My blood was running cold. Vampires.

And the most shocking thing was that a lot of people believed in them. I stumbled upon a forum about the blood drinkers, and many people have said that they have seen this in action. Hiding afar, as they watched in horror as a man held his face to the neck of a young victim. I didn't want to think about any of these stories so I closed the laptop and pushed it far away from me. I curled into a ball, using my covers as protection. I don't get scared easily, but this had chilled me to the bone.

The words from the websites turned over and over in my head. They sounded familiar, as if I had used them to describe someone. But my head wasn't thinking straight. It was reeling, and my stomach was churning violently. Soon I had to run to the bathroom to be violently sick. There was movement, and Charlie opened the door.

"Bells, are you ok?" He looked alarmed. "You are as pale as a ghost!"

Or a vampire, my mind said. I had to turn around again as any thought of the word seemed to bring up my dinner. By the time I was finished being sick, I was sure my breakfast was gone also.

"I think it was something I ate," I lied. How silly would it be to tell my dad that his 17 year old daughter was throwing up with fear of a story. A very stupid story, might I add. I sighed and sat back. I was done.

"Do you need to stay off school tomorrow?" He said, looking at me with a pitiful but also repulsed look. The smell of the sick was getting to me too.

"No, I can't," I sighed again. "If I'm doing the school thing then I need to stick to it. Even if it is only for two weeks this time." So he left me to it, as I brushed my teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste. I cleaned up, then retreated to my room. I had forgotten the 'thing' that made me sick, so I fell straight to sleep.

"Wake up now, Bells. You've overslept."

I bolted upright. Charlie was walking out of the room as I looked out my clothes and set them out. I practically ran to the shower. Once I was out, I decided to let my hair dry naturally, as I really didn't have enough time to bother with it. Clothes wise, I decided to go for cropped trousers and a tank top. It was sunny outside today, so I decided to make the most of it. I shoved flip-flops on my feet and ran downstairs to grab a slice of toast and head out. I was on my way to school on record time. I made it, with 5 minutes to spare. I headed over to where Jessica was sitting. She had her face tilting up so her face could catch the unusual sun for Forks.

"Hey," I smiled. She nearly fell off the bench, so I must have caught her by surprise.

"Oh hi. Hi!" She fixed herself and smiled back.

"Hello, Bella," said a girl next to Jess. She had long black hair and was really tall. She had slightly tanned skin and a pair of black-rimmed glasses on. ?Her name is Angela, a voice inside my head said. Thank god for that voice, or some of my conversations could be really awkward.

"Hey," I said back. I hadn't really seen her there, and my other hey was mainly directed at Jess, so I thought it was best if I repeated myself.

"We were just talking about going to Port Angeles tonight. The Winters prom is just a few weeks away and we need dresses!" she exclaimed. I totally understood. If I needed a dress, I would try and buy it a few months before, instead of a few weeks.

"Would you like to come with us?" Angela said, slightly whispering. I think that she is just shy, and she probably doesn't always talk like that.

"I would love to! I want a new dress, myself. It's been a while since I've had a shopping spree." We decided that Jessica would pick us up at 5 and we would browse the shops. Then we would go to dinner.

The day passed in a blur. I was extremely excited to be going shopping, so that was all I could think about. I did notice one thing though; Edward Cullen was not in school today.

I quizzed Jess about that when she picked me up.

"Oh, Dr Cullen pulls the kids out of class on a sunny day, and the go hill walking or whatever." She seemed totally uninterested in Edward. "By the way, has Mike said anything to you about the Prom? I want to know who he will ask." She tried to sound calm about it but her face betrayed her. She liked Mike, I was sure of it.

"Someone's got a cru-ush!" I sang playfully. She made a swipe at my head, but I ducked, laughing. Angela laughed with me, and soon we were all in hysterics, telling each other funny stories in our life.

"This one time, in band camp…" Angela started to speak but I interrupted.

"Did you really just start a story like that?" I giggled, and we could no longer speak. I had tears streaming down my face and an agonizing stitch in my side, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Cut it out!" Jess laughed. "I'm trying to drive here!"

We stopped, but it was only a few minutes away from getting parked. I had never been to Port Angeles before, and I stared out the car door in amazement. The shops were different from Forks, where there isn't any god clothes shops. Here was like a paradise.

We parked and I practically skipped everywhere, I was so happy. We passed a few dress shops, they were very elegant. I looked in the window and ooh'ed and ahh'ed at all the pretty clothes. Angela grabbed my hand and said,

"That's not within our price range, Bella."

I cringed, remembering they don't have the bank I do. But I had seen a very beautiful blue satin dress, and I wanted it, badly.

We arrived at the little shops that they wanted to go to and I couldn't help but notice the difference. The shop I had seen was huge inside, with bright lights and sales people. This one was small and only one woman working behind the counter.

"I hope you find something you like," she said to us. She must have really meant it, as she looked quite sad that we were the only customers in the shop. I felt really bad for her, but followed the other two into the dress area.

I scanned the racks for something acceptable. I found a black floaty skirt that I liked. I also seen a pair of vintage boots, I adored them. I wasn't used to shopping in shops like this, but I realised that I could get some unusual but lovely stuff here. However, I still really wanted to go back to that other shop.

"Guys, do you mind if I pay for these and go back to that other shop?" I said embarrassed.

"Sure," they said, slightly sad that I wanted to go to a more expensive shop. "We will meet you at the restaurant."

"Ok, and I love those dresses by the way!" I called out as I left the shop. I swung my bag, as happy as Larry. I managed to find my way to the shop, after stopping to ask for directions. I spent quite some time in the shop, gazing and admiring the dresses and shoes. I loved the material of the dresses and made a mental note to return here one day. When I finally parted from the shop, a few bags in tow, it was dark. There was hardly anyone walking in the streets as I started heading towards the restaurant. It was quite a walk to it, so I decided to cut down an alleyway to save time.

"Alright there, princess?" came a voice from the dark. I spun round and a gang of men appeared from the darkness.

"Hey, hey! Are you that Bella Swan girl, you know, from the movies?" one of the guys said in the back. The first man who talked looked like the leader, and he came closer to get a better look.

"It is!" he exclaimed, looking surprised. I thought that would make them back off, but it made them all come closer. I stood stuck to the spot, staring at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Where's your body guard tonight, Miss Swan? It's a shame he's not here, when you need him most." My face was white with terror. I started hyperventilating, thinking of what they would do.

"What do you want? Money? I'll give you money!" I pleaded.

"Nah, you don't have enough to satisfy what we want," he said, sliding closer. He reached his hand out and grabbed my arm and the rest swarmed round me. They pulled at my clothes and a few said "Take 'em off!" "Come here girly, girly!"

I screamed and sobbed, begging them to let me go. "I'll do anything!" I pleaded.

A car rounded the corner. It came speeding towards us, stopping only a few inches from the guy furthest to the back.

"You won't have to do anything, Isabella Swan," Edward Cullen said. "Your bodyguard service is right here."

**A/N - Poor Bella, but she has a bigger shock in store for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed that, please review! I like to hear what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Edward," I whispered. I was so relieved he was here. He didn't smile, just glared at the men.

"Come over here, Bella."

I did what I was told. I tried to shuffle over to Edward, shopping bags in tow, when the leader held me back with his arm.

"You ain't going anywhere, princess." That is when I became truly terrified, Edward was going to be hurt too. "You shouldn't have come alone, now things will get really messy."

"He isn't alone," came a voice from the car. The back door opened and Yvonne stood there in all her glory. Tonight she had went for a leather cat suit 9which showed a lot of cleavage0, red killer heels and a red skinny belt. Her hair was huge, and it reminded me of a lions mane. To say I was surprised was an understatement. What was Yvonne doing in Edwards car. I felt a surge of jealousy as she strutted over to Edward.

"I told you to stay in the car," he growled.

"And when have I ever listened to a thing you said?" she answered, almost sweetly.

Staring at the two of them, I saw similarities. Both deathly white, both ridiculously beautiful, both standing with a slight predator posture. Only one thing was different; The eyes. One pair blood red, the other pools of amber.

"_The cold ones, had eyes like a crimson rose" "They had golden eyes, and claimed not to feed on people"._ That's what Jake had said.

Oh my god.

They were vampires.

It couldn't be true, it couldn't! But my fear was pushed into reality when Yvonne was standing by Edward one second, then in front of the leader in another. My eyes widened as she smiled at him, showing large pointed canines. Fangs.

"Now boys," she murmured, "Don't make me force you to let go of Bella. If words won't work, I have other forms of persuasion." Her eyes flashed and she closed her teeth together. Five of the gang ran away, scared to death by the demon girl.

"You don't scare me lady," said the man. Everyone could tell otherwise. He was shaking and his brow was drenched in sweat.

"Go," she said to the remaining gang members. They scattered, some uttering high pitched screams. "Not so fast." She grabbed the man in front of her as he tried to get away. " I haven't fed tonight."

My face turned into an O shape and Edward picked me up and placed me in the car.

"Yvonne! What do you think you are doing?"

"Just a quick snack, Edward. Nothing to get your panties in a twist about," she said playfully.

"I meant in front of Bella!" He nearly shouted.

"Relax, dude. I'll just wipe her memory remember?"

"You and your damn power," he muttered as he got in the car. I heard a scream, so I whipped my head round to see Yvonne's face embedded in the man's neck, his eyes white with fear. The screaming stopped and Edward turned my face away.

"You- you," I couldn't continue. He seemed to realise what I knew and groaned.

"Bella, you were never to find out like this, ever. But it's ok, you'll forget about it soon." He seemed to be reassuring himself, not me.

"How on earth do you think I'm supposed to forget a thing like that!" I shouted. "And what if I don't want to," I whispered after it and he turned round to face me.

"You're not scared?" he said in disbelief.

"No, I don't think so. You would never hurt me."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"How do you two know each other?" I had to ask the question. Not only was I nosey, I was paranoid that they were together, as a couple.

"Yvonne, well, she's my sister," he said sheepishly. "Not just an adopted sister, my older sister from when I was human."

I stared at him in disbelief. Of all the things that happened tonight, I was seriously shocked at this. But I also couldn't be more relieved.

"Um, oh, that's, uh, interesting," I spluttered. "Good to know."

"Is it?"

We stared into each others eyes and were only interrupted when we heard the trunk being flung shut. The back door opened and Yvonne plopped in.

"Mmm, I do love myself a snack." Edward sent her a glare, which could only have wished for her to die. She saw my eyes widen when I turned round and looked at her mouth. " Oops."

She wiped her mouth clean and then reapplied her lipstick. She smacked her lips together and looked at Edward and I staring at her. "What?"

"Hurry up and wipe her memory," he said referring to me.

"I told you, don't bother, I'm not traumatized in any way," I lied.

"Tough. I can't have my best friend being afraid of me, can I? Face me Bella." I stared into Yvonne's eyes. "You will not remember the events of tonight. You will go back to whatever you were doing and not remember a thing." Her eyes flashed sort of blue-ish.

I continued to look at her. "That should do it." She lent back, and sprawled her 5ft 11" body across the back seat.

"Watch the leather!" Edward moaned. He turned back to me, expecting me to say something like, "Where am I?"

I didn't. I shocked them both.

"Was something supposed to happen there? I can pretty much still remember everything."

"Impossible," Yvonne whispered. "It has never failed me before."

"Remember I said I couldn't read her mind?" Edward replied. "I'm not so weak now, am I?"

"Wait what?" I said, my head turning between the two vampires. "Powers?"

"Well we may as well tell her now," Yvonne said, scratching her head. "Off you go."

"Um, Vampires have special powers. Wait, only some of us. Yvonne and I are part of the lucky few. Alice and Jasper have powers too."

He stopped as I interrupted him. "I know the rest, no need to explain."

"Well I kind of know what else you can do," I cringed. They looked puzzled, so I continued.

"Well my friend, Jacob, told me a story about the cold ones from his tribe. His dad thought you were one," I said, gesturing at Yvonne.

"You were supposed to lay low, and not draw attention to us," Edward hissed.

"Wow, ok. I didn't know some mutt and his owner were going to be in the house when I went in. I did smell something awful but I didn't connect it."

"Mutt?" I asked. I was the confused one now.

"Uh, never mind about that," Edward said quickly.

Yvonne looked at me sadly. "Now what to do with you, Bella. You knowing our secret, kind of means…"

"What?"

"You probably have to die." My blood turned cold. "I don't want to do it, especially to one of my best friends." She leaned forward, her large sharp teeth showing. I closed my eyes, preparing for death.

"NO!" Edward shouted. He moved so quickly, he had her pressed up against the back seat, his hands at her throat.

"Seriously? This human over your own sister? How could you?" She spat. He backed up and climbed back into the front seat.

"We can work something out. We'll ask Carlisle."

"Ooohhh, Carlisle. Because Carlisle is always right isn't he?" She nodded. "Smart, trustworthy Carlisle. Why didn't we think of him in the first place?" She threw her hands up in mock exclamation.

"Stop mocking my dad." Edward's eyes narrowed with hate.

"He's not your dad," Yvonne said venomously.

I wanted to calm them to stop the argument.

"Uh, I think I'm late," I squeaked. They both turned round and looked at me in surprise. "Look, I am not going to tell your secret, do you think I am that stupid? And I was supposed to meet Angela and Jess an hour ago, what am I going to tell them?"

"Tell them that you were with me" Edward smiled.

"Ugh, don't mention me," Yvonne said, opening the door. "I'm gonna take off."

"You're going to walk?" I said, surprised.

"Of course not. Boy, you have a lot of things to get used to," she smirked. "I'm going to run."

She closed the door with her shoe and then she was gone.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Have you got any questions?" he said, after a while.

"Yes, why did you save me from the gang and Yvonne?" I wondered.

"I didn't mean that kind of question."

"I asked it anyway."

He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"I guess I might have grown fond of you."

"Being fond of someone doesn't mean that you save their life twice in one night," I stated simply.

"You know, I tried to stay away from you," he started. "I managed to stay away for a week, but then I had to see you. Something kept drawing me closer and closer, and when we talked properly, I didn't want to stay away. I'm fed up of trying to do what's best for you, I'm going to do what I want for a change."

"And what would that be?" I said nervously.

"I want to be around you a lot, talk to you, hold you."

I blushed at this. I wanted to do the same, but maybe with a little kissing in there also.

"Tell me what you are thinking," he said, staring at me intently.

"I think I would like that very much." He smiled and leaned forward, an inch away from my lips.

"Wasn't that a lovely display of affection," Yvonne stated, swinging round to look at Edward. "Just forgot to let you know that I shoved the body in the trunk of the car. I'll get rid of it later." Then she disappeared again.

"She sure knows how to ruin a moment," I giggled.

"Yeah she does." Edward started the car and drove off, leaving me to think of a speech and prepare for the wrath of Jess and Angela.

**A/N - so Bella finally knows, how will their relationship develop? And will Yvonne through a spanner in the works? As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Isabella Swan! Nearly two hours ago you left us in that shop. Two hours! What the hell were you doing all that time?" Jess raged. I had only known her for about a week and a half, but already she reminded me of my mother.

"You could have been killed! Raped! And we wouldn't know it because you seem to have forgotten how to use your god damn phone!"

I cringed. My well thought of speech seemed to have been flung out the window.

"I-I-I," I stammered. Luckily though, my knight in shining armour saved me once again. He climbed out the car and stood there in all his glory. Earlier, I was so relieved to see him, I didn't really take him in. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing dark blue jeans with red converse. He had a red shirt on and a blazer type jacket over it, the sleeves rolled up. His hair was messy in a really sexy way, and he had a cheeky grin on his face, as though we had been caught doing something we shouldn't have.

"Sorry, Jessica. I met Bella when she came out the shop, and we seemed to have lost track of time chatting. I hope it hasn't caused any inconvenience."

"Oh," Jess said, flustered. "It's really no problem at all! We were just really worried about Bella, as she doesn't know her way around. We thought she got lost. The only problem is that we decided to have dinner without her. We were starving! Sorry." She looked at me apologetically. Angela just nodded in the background.

"Uh, it's ok. I can just go home and grab something." I was flabbergasted at the change of events. As soon as Edward had came out the car, Jess had looked at me knowingly, and all was forgiven. I would never forget this extra use of Edward Cullen, he seemed to woo all the girls. I would try and forget that that's what happened to me.

"No you won't," Edward whirled round to face me. "You were promised a meal when you went out, and a meal you shall get! Would you mind accompanying me to dinner?"

I was reluctant. I mean, he wouldn't eat anything in the restaurant, unless they served pints of blood. Which I highly doubted. He seemed to be urging me with his eyes, so I had no choice but to accept.

"Thank you, Edward, I would be most obliged." He held out his arm and I took it. We walked smartly into the restaurant. I turned my head, laughing, to see the flabbergasted faces of my two friends. "I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"Have fun!" Angela called. Jess seemed to be incapable of speech. Angela grabbed her arm, and they started walking towards the car. Jess kept turning her head back, making sure that this was real. She was a gossiper, and so it was most likely that the whole school would know by tomorrow morning, all three hundred odd pupils.

I turned back to face Edward, smiling and shaking my head. He was grinning and I wondered what was so funny.

We sat down at a table, and I asked him what he found hilarious.

"Well, remember when I said I could read minds?" I nodded vigorously. "Well I was listening to tour friends'."

"Oooh, tell me." I was completely engrossed in what he had to say.

"Well, Angela really did want you to have a good night. But Jess, Jess seemed to be thunderstruck. She didn't understand how you could grab my attention almost straight away, whereas she had been trying for years to get me to notice her. She came to the conclusion it's because you are a celebrity."

"And is that why? Because I'm a celebrity?" I tried not to let the hurt show. Of all the people I knew, I would have thought that Edward would be the one to see past all that. Maybe I was wrong.

"God no, Bella. I didn't even know who you were really until I heard everyone's thoughts. Vampires don't really keep up with the latest famous people, the last celeb that I cared about were the Beatles. They really knew how to sing." I laughed at that.

"What did people think about me then?" This had got my curiosity going.

He looked quite uncomfortable. "Well the girls really just thought that you would be stuck up, but when they found out you weren't they did everything they could to try and be your 'friend'. And the boys, well I don't think I should repeat them. They were far to inappropriate, especially Mike Newton's," he said, his face darkening. I smiled, liking how protective he was.

"So if it wasn't the fame, then what made you like me? I mean, you ran away at the beginning."

He sighed.

"That was really the wrong thing to do. I didn't know what made me do it." I gave him a look to say 'Give it up, tell me'.

"Ok, it was your smell."

This was not the response I was expecting. I was stupid enough to believe that he ran away because he was scared to meet me, but no, I smelled bad to him.

"What's wrong with the way I smell?" I sniffed my hair. "It smells of strawberries. How can that be bad?"

"No, no, you've misunderstood me." He explained. "You don't smell bad at all, quite the opposite actually. You make me want to leap across the table, bite into your neck and savour your taste."

Silence. I had nothing to say. I was gob smacked.

"Maybe that was a bit too graphic," he said cringing. If vampires could blush, he would be the colour of a tomato.

I wanted to say something. But my mouth just kept opening and shutting, no words coming out. Finally, I broke the awkward silence.

"Well. I don't think I fully understand what you are trying to tell me," I said slowly. "Do you not feel that way with any other human?"

"No. To me, you smell as sweet as cupcakes, as tasty as a Sunday roast, as tasty as an apple pie," he started. "I know it sounds cheesy, but that's the way you smell. However if I was to explain her smell," He pointed to the waitress. "It would be different. She smells not as rich, not as tasty, not as appetising as you do to me."

I gulped. So really he was saying that if he lost control, that would be the end of me.

"Say something! I hat not knowing what you are thinking. It drives me mad!"

"Well… I'm thinking that I need to make sure you are well fed before I see you." I smiled, letting him know I was teasing him. "Speaking of being fed, I need to eat something."

I scanned the menu, looking for something appetising. I chose lasagne, and looked up to see Edward staring intently at me.

"What? I'm hungry."

"It's not that. It's just, how on earth can you be so calm about all of this? I told you that I would like more than anything to rip your throat out, and you still want to eat something? That would have made my stomach churn, make me want to run away from you as fast as I could!" he exclaimed.

I leaned over my menu, going closer to him. "Well I'm not you, am I?"

I sat back and scanned the menu once more, making sure I had made the right choice. I nodded my head once I had finished.

The waitress came over to take our order. She looked at me, her eyes widening. But then she looked at Edward, and then forgot all about me. Who could blame her though, he was an amazing sight to behold.

"Can I take your order?" she said, addressing Edward.

"Bella, what would you like?" He smiled at me.

"Umm, can I have the Lasagne, and a glass of lemonade, please." She scribbled down my order, glancing at me briefly before turning back to Edward.

"And anything for you?" She was batting her eyes and flicking her hair, totally unprofessional. But Edward never noticed.

"Yes, I'll have a glass of lemonade as well. But that's all thanks." He passed the menus to her, and then started ignoring her again. I don't think he meant it, although I don't know why he wouldn't look at her. Maybe he was too intent on our conversation and wanted her to leave. Or he was just interested in me.

I really hoped that was the reason.

She turned away, looking slightly miffed. I watched as she kept looking back, and then started talking to another staff member. She looked at us also, staring.

Way to make customers feel uncomfortable, I thought. Again, Edward was oblivious, but I knew he could hear what they were thinking.

"Why do you not want to run away from me?" The question came out of the blue, so I didn't have time to think of an answer.

"Do you want me to run away?"

"No, I'm just… curious," he said, smiling.

I decided not to bother giving him a speech, just a shortened version of why.

"I don't see you as 'Edward the Vampire' or 'Edward the insanely beautiful guy'…"

"Insanely beautiful, huh?" Edward smirked. I continued, ignoring him.

"I see you as 'Edward the nice guy', I see you as a normal person. And you are, before you try and deny it. Sure you need blood to survive, but under that, you are probably just a normal teenage guy," I finished. "This may seem rude, but how old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered, smugly.

"Oh I see." I decided to play along. " And how long have you been seventeen?"

"A while."

"And how long is a while?" I joked.

"Sometime over one hundred years, I think."

My blood ran cold. It was silly, I knew that he was a vampire, but I hadn't actually thought of how old he could have been. He seemed to sense my sudden hesitation in talking.

"Have you decided to run yet?"

"Never."

My lasagne came, and so did our drinks. I was grateful for a distraction, so I didn't need to talk. Edward decided to tell me about his home life while I was eating.

"Well, you've seen our house. It's amazing. Carlisle is a great role model to me, he was the one that turned me into a vampire, but he also showed me an alternative way to live. I didn't have to be the life-sucking, blood-guzzling vampire I was."

"You're not like that," I said through a mouthful of food.

He smiled. "I was at the beginning. So were all of us. Being a newborn is the hardest part of being a vampire. After a while, you learn to control your need, but during the first six months, it's basically like hell. Your throat is always burning, and sometimes you don't care who or what you feed on, you just want blood."

His usual liquid amber eyes went as hard as stones, and he was looking at me, but not fully seeing me. It was as if he was remembering a time where that happened to him, where he lost control.

He snapped out of his trance and started talking again.

"I was first to join our dysfunctional family, then it was Rosalie. She changed Emmet into a vampire when she found him being mauled by a bear." I winced. That must have been awful. "Then Alice and Jasper came together. They had already met on the road. They are what we vampires call 'mates'. As in, like, soul mates. So are Rosalie and Emmet, and Carlisle and Esme."

"Do you have a mate?" I said, huskily. I have no idea why my voice sounded like that, maybe it was because I was asking him a kind of personal question.

"She has yet to reveal herself to me. But I'm starting to feel like I know who it could be."

He lowered his eyes, so his eyelashes brushed his cheeks. He looked embarrassed, but then his eyes lifted and stared straight into me. It really felt like he was looking into my soul. I understood what he meant then. I was pleased that he wasn't going to stay away from me any more.

I finished my meal and my drink, and it was all delicious. Edward offered me his, as he obviously wouldn't enjoy it.

"I got it for you, so you wouldn't have to order another." He smiled at me again. I had grown to love this smile of his. Edward was so caring and considerate that it was almost unrealistic. I guess boys had to spend over one hundred years in earth before they got some manners.

He paid for the bill, and helped me put my coat on, like a proper gentlemen. He drove me home and dropped me at my house.

"Listen, do you want me to take you to school tomorrow, you know, to cause a scene?" he smirked.

"Sure, why not?" I giggled. I leant looked up into his eyes, willing him to kiss me. But all he done was put his thumb on my lip and stroke my face.

"Goodnight, Bella."

Shocked, and more than slightly confused, I went into my house. I was a little hurt at the rejection, but I didn't let it show as I waved when he drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was actually quite busy, which is a change for me.**

Chapter 13

I skipped up the stairs. I was elated at the step forward in my relationship with Edward. I had dreamed about finding the perfect guy, especially because of the amount of dreamy boys in my movies. No matter how much I found them hot, I had never felt an emotional attachment to them.

But now, now I had found my perfect man. Well, perfect with one small hitch.

I was smiling all the night until I went to bed. I lay there thinking about being a vampire. I still didn't know the full of it yet. I especially didn't understand how he could walk around during the day. He would have to explain it all.

I lay down in bed and was asleep in minutes after the day I had had. But my peaceful slumber didn't last long.

I awoke slowly. I didn't move a muscle.

There was someone pacing in my room.

It couldn't be Charlie, he was on the nightshift. I opened my eyes a tiny little bit, to see it was a shape of a man. He wasn't paying attention to me, he just kept pacing. He turned his head to look at me and I closed my eyes again. I tried to keep my breathing even, as if I was asleep. It was deathly silent in the room. My heart was pounding so loudly I was sure the man would hear it. He sighed and turned towards me.

"Ah, Bella," he mumbled quietly. "How peaceful you look at night. I wonder how that is possible, considering the events of yesterday?"

Only two people knew what happened to me yesterday. And that's when I knew.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I sat up and shouted. To say I took Edward by surprise was an understatement. It looked like I had scared him to death. That would be his second death in the whole of his life then.

He just stared at me, open mouthed.

"Bella! You- I- well- um- you see- I wasn't-," he stuttered. He regained his composure. "I was just checking up on you, making sure you were ok after yesterday. I'll just go now."

He headed over to the window.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why were you standing in my room watching me at night, when you would see me tomorrow?" I struggled to keep my cool. "Sorry, Edward, but that is more than a little bit creepy."

He lowered his head, seemingly ashamed.

"I just wanted to see you." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"If you had asked, then it would have been different," I said softer. "I would have said yes."

No one moved. No one said a thing.

I got up and walked over to Edward, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for checking up on me, but next time, just ask." I looked up at his face, my arms still around him. I titled my head and slowly went on my tiptoes to reach his face. But he moved away.

"Bella, I can't, not yet."

"So you can watch me when I sleep but you can't kiss me?" It was a low blow, but it felt necessary.

"That's not it," he sighed. "I just don't know if I can control myself around you yet. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, Edward, I don't think you will hurt me. So the consequences of my actions will be on my shoulders, ok?" I said.

He looked confused for a moment. That was all the time I needed.

I quickly put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. It was quick, but I felt the full force of the kiss in my bones. As soon as our lips met, I was tingling with anticipation. I really don't know how to describe what this felt like. The really cheesy things like fireworks came into my head, but it was more than fireworks. It was like a full blown explosion passed through my lips.

Edward tried to back away, but I kept my grip firm on the back of his neck. I tried to deepen the kiss and Edward obliged. I was happy for a slight moment, and my grip loosened giving him enough time to break away from my grasp and fling himself across the room.

"You tricked me!" I squealed. I felt cheated out of the perfect moment.

"Bella, what did you think you were doing?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I could have killed you," he said through gritted teeth.

"But you didn't," I said playfully. He didn't see it as a joke.

"I was thinking of it."

I frowned. "Well how can we go out, if we can't kiss! I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you. How can you blame me for that!"

"I don't blame you. I felt the same, apart from kiss to me was bite your neck."

"And what is it now?"

"A little bit of both. God, Bella, you don't know how much I want to kiss you, but I can't. I haven't got control," he squirmed.

"We can work on control," I whispered. I made my way back towards him, and he looked slightly scared, for he had no where to go. I stood in front of him, waiting for him to move first.

He hesitated, but quickly pecked me on the cheek. I gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look. He smiled, then pecked me on the lips. I was happy a him finally trying now. It was amazing what these 1 second kisses were doing to me. It was a tingling sensation everywhere his lips had touched.

I looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes. They must have worked, as he put his hands on my face and brought his lips down on mine. This time it was more amazing than the rest. It was probably because he wasn't struggling this time. As much as I loved this, I needed more.

I brought my hands up, and ran them through his hair. I could feel him smiling as I kept them there. His lips were cold against mine, a feeling that would probably take some getting used to. It was like holding an ice cube to your lips. I just hoped that his lips would stick to mine, like an ice cube would. I tried to deepen the kiss again, but he pulled back an inch.

"Not just now, Bella," he breathed onto my face. His breath was warm and smelled amazing. It felt good, the warm breath against my now cold lips. We stayed like that for a while, as my lips turned a natural colour again. I hope Edward didn't notice how cold they were, or he probably wouldn't kiss me again.

Finally, I pulled away first.

"I'm tired, I kind of need to sleep. I'm not like you, never sleeping," I joked.

I moved towards the bed. Edward looked uncomfortable, unsure of what to do now.

"Do you want to join me?" It was an innocent question, I meant nothing with it.

"Bella…" he started.

"Just to sleep," I informed him. I was elated when he accepted. He pulled of his shoes and climbed in next to me. I was instantly aware of how cold he was, and of the fact that I was only wearing very thin pyjamas. He could sense I was shivering.

"Wrap the quilt around you, to keep you warm," he ordered me.

"No, I want to be right next to you," I whined.

"It won't help us if you die of hypothermia."

I huffed, but pulled the quilt around me, secretly grateful for the warmth.

At first, it was rather awkward, Edward with his arms around me, and me, trying to sleep but far to aware of his presence. He started humming a tune that sounded quite like a lullaby.

It made my eyes close, and just as I was drifting off I thought I heard Edward say, "Goodnight, my angel."

But I will never know.

I woke up with someone kissing my head.

"Time to get up Bella."

I turned over to face Edward. He was smiling at me.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Ugh, yes," I said burying my face in his chest. "What did I say now?" My voice was muffled.

"I could only make out a few words, but Edward came up quite a lot."

I peaked up to see what his reaction was. He was smirking down at me, obviously pleased with what I said. My cheeks went red and I buried my head again. He kissed my forehead and brought my chin up with his hand.

"Don't worry, you only said good things." The crooked smile was back, the one I was sure that was saved only for me. I felt my cheeks flushing again as he laughed.

Waking up to see Edward was something I was going to really enjoy.

**A/N - I hope you don't kill me for not updating sooner but I will update more soon. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You get ready for school, I'll be back soon."

I turned round to give Edward a questioning look, but he was already gone. I sighed happily and stood up. Everything seemed much better when you had found the love of your life. I went to the window to admire the view. The sun seemed brighter, the birds sounded chirpier. The tress were gorgeous shades of crimson, orange and amber. There was a slight breeze, making the leaves of the trees sway lazily. The green grass had drops of dew on them. The day just seemed really fresh.

Content with my life, I laid some clothes out and then headed for the shower. I enjoyed a long hot shower, that seemed to relax me even more. I walked into my room, smiling at the thought of my night. I heard someone moving in my room again. Boy, Edward doesn't stay away for long, I thought.

I swung the door open and said, "Edward, I thought you were picking me up later…"

I stopped mid-sentence.

Instead of seeing Edward like I thought I would, I saw Yvonne on my chair with her feet up on my desk. She was flicking through a fashion magazine I had bought, and seemed very engrossed in it.

"Looking for my dumb-ass brother?" She said, dropping the magazine and looking at me. "Nah, he'll be back later. I wanted to see you in the meantime. Like my shoes?"

She pointed at the black biker boots. This was a little different than her usual style. On the back of the boots, there was a diamond studded skull and cross bones. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a brilliant red strapless top. As usual, she wore her black leather jacket to go.

"Oh and I got this done on my jacket."

She stood up and turned round. On the back of the jacket there was a large Y with a halo around it in diamond studs.

"What, no skull and cross bones?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope. That's only for my biker look and that would have meant I could only use it when I was going for this look." She took her hand and gestured towards her outfit. "Oh, and I thought the clothes you were going to wear today were far too drab. So I picked out an outfit for you. Far more our style."

I groaned. She didn't understand that my style wasn't the same as hers. I looked at the clothes to see there was only one leather garment there. That was a first. She usually tried to dress me the exact same as her.

My tight black skinny jeans and a green strapless top finished with my leather jacket. I suppose she did try to get me like her but I had not leather skirt in my closet. I quickly pulled my clothes on while Yvonne turned back to her magazine.

"Now, how should we do your hair?"

"Why are you being nice to me? You made it clear last night that you weren't happy."

"God you are so silly." She flung the magazine on the desk again. "Of course I wasn't happy. You completely stopped me from using my power on you. Then you saw me feed on that guy. Oh and you are dating my brother." She let out her breath. "Who can be such a pain in the ass by the way, consider this my warning."

She twirled over to me, her curly blonde hair flowing around her. Her hair had always had a life of its own, flying everywhere. Maybe that's what made her so intimidating, it looked like an unearthly power made her hair flow.

"Your hair is so last season, Bella. Let me try and do something to make it work."

I barely had time to utter an answer as she grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut. I shrieked, horrified as chunks of my hair fell to the floor.

"Done. That's your hair cut. Now time to style it!" she cried.

She grabbed my curling tongs and set to work, while tears streamed down my face. She had cut my beautiful hair. I had spent ages growing it, now it was gone.

"Stop being such a baby. I have been around for a long time, I think I know how to work hair, babe." She grabbed hair spray and started going crazy with it. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had no urge to fight back, I just sat there, deflated.

"Oh, dahling! You look absolutely fantastic!" She exclaimed, in a posh voice. "Look in the mirror, you have to see my creation!"

I looked into the mirror, tears poling in my eyes as I thought of how awful it was going to look. I won't go to school for weeks, I thought.

What I saw in the mirror though, was a crying girl with amazing hair. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened. It was shorter, but not by much. It had volume and wasn't sitting straight down like it usually was. My hair was like Yvonne's. It was flowing. It was twisted and turned in every direction and it sort of floated. I was mesmerized.

"How…" I was lost for words.

She grinned at me in the mirror. "It's to say sorry, for how I acted last night. I was a right bitch." She explained. "I told you I knew how to do hair."

She winked at me. She took my hand and made me stand up.

"You'll need a pair of heels now." She walked over to my closet and ransacked it.

Shoes were flying everywhere as she tried to find the perfect pair.

"These will have to do." Came her voice from inside the closet. She pulled out one of my favourite pairs of heels. They were black, around 4 inches and had an open toe. They had a little black bow just above the toe. I slid them on and appreciated myself in the mirror. I had to admit it, I looked good.

"Now for the best part." Yvonne picked up my jacket and turned it around to show me the back. It had the letter B with a halo around it in diamond studs on the back.

"No way, you did not just ruin my jacket," I said staring at the symbol.

"You're right, I didn't ruin it. I pimped it," She said laughing. "Just wait Bella, with us wearing these, **everyone** will want one like that. With your celebrity status and my skills, we could totally take over the fashion world."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged on the jacket. "For once, I think you re wrong about this."

"Well, we will see tomorrow, I bet you most of the girls at your school will have a jacket like this."

"You're on," I laughed. I remembered why I was such good friends with Yvonne, she was such a laugh.

"I'm gonna go now. I don't want to interrupt your car journey with Edward." She stuck her tongue out at me. "I will hang around long enough though to see Edward's face when he says you though, I like to see people appreciate my work."

I giggled. I really wondered what Edward would do. Would he think I looked silly? I panicked.

"Speaking of Edward, here he is now."

I looked out the window but Edward's Volvo wasn't there. I kept looking and then saw his car in the distance, just coming up the road.

"You could hear that?" I gasped.

"Sure can!" She headed towards the door. I stayed to watch Edward's car approach. When he drove up, he got out of the car to come to the door, with a determined look on his face. I got butterflies in my stomach as I fixed myself in the mirror. I dabbed on a bit of lip gloss, used some brown eyes shadow and a little bit of mascara. I done a twirl in front of the mirror to check I was ok from all angles. I grabbed my purse and headed out in the hall. I could hear Charlie's gentle snores after a long night in work. I smiled at made my way onto the stairs. I was halfway down when Yvonne opened the door. I expected for Edward to look up at me in amazement, and for me to blush. He would have grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and kissed me, because we hadn't seen each other for at least an hour.

But nothing ever goes how I expect it any more.

Instead, Edward grabbed Yvonne by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at her. "Come to harm Bella to hurt me?"

Yvonne's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"No!" She spluttered. Edward's eyes were animal like, his face contorted with anger.

"Leave her Edward!" I cried. This made the effect I was expecting in the first place.

He looked up at me with awe in his face. I liked to think that there was a breeze coming from somewhere, making me look god-like as I stood on the stairs looking down on them. Probably not though.

I walked quickly down the stairs. That is actually not a good idea when you are wearing heels though because I got to the last step and tripped over air. Yes, **air**. I tend to do that a lot.

Just as I was about to faceplant in the ground, Edward caught me in his arms.

"I've got you," he said, as he lifted me up. There was not one strained look in his face, it looked as though he was picking up a feather. He set me back down on my feet and I hugged him.

"Yvonne was just here this morning to apologize, nothing bad," I told him soothingly. His faced relaxed and smiled at me.

"Told you, bro." Yvonne said, rubbing her neck. "Don't be so harsh next time."

She strutted to the door, her heels clicking against the floor. She turned back and winked at me. "See you later, Bells. We should go shopping."

Then she was gone. Edward visibly relaxed more and I rubbed his shoulders. I had no idea if this made him feel good as his skin was rock solid. He shivered and grabbed my hands.

"We better head off. Are you sure she didn't do anything to harm you?" he asked, still slightly worried.

"She only attacked me with scissors," I said, dismissively. His eyebrows shot up and his face looked alarmed.

"She did what?"

"Calm, calm. I meant she cut my hair," I said, gesturing towards the new style. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, you look amazing."

He kissed me slowly, leaving me with shivers.

"You're a good kisser," I told him truthfully.

"As are you," he said as he climbed in the car.

He drove to school rather fast, which made me, a cops daughter, rather nervous.

"Slow down Edward!" I shrieked.

"He just smirked at me but slowed down a little bit. I calmed down and soon I saw the gates of school. We had gotten there in record time. Edward found a parking spot quite close to the school.

"Are you ready to face the prying eyes of our gossiping peers? You know we will be the talk of the school."

"Let them talk." I smiled at Edward. He leant over and kissed me quickly then got out of the car. He quickly jogged over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Yet another way to show he was the perfect gentleman.

I graciously thanked him and shut the door. I grabbed his hand and got ready to face the day ahead.

**A/N - Sorry to take so long again, I hope you enjoy it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Whispers. All day. Even more than usual. I pushed my hair behind my ear, sighing. It was break, and I was surrounded even more so than an average day. I just wanted to go and see Edward. I tried to peek my head over the shoulders of the crowd in front of me. It was a struggle, but I could eventually see Edward's gorgeous bronze head laughing at me. I remembered Yvonne's amazing sense of hearing.

"Stand up if you can hear me," I said, very quietly. No one around me seemed to notice. I looked over towards Edward to see the whole Cullen table standing up, laughing. Only the blonde one, Rosalie, was still sitting. She was frowning at the rest of them. I looked back to Edward to see him smiling.

"You can sit back down now, that was just a test," I whispered again. They sat down and continued like nothing had happened.

"Did you just say something?" I was snapped out of my gaze. Jennifer was looking at me intently.

"Uh, no," I replied.

"Well you haven't told us how you ended up dating the hottest guy in our year. Scratch that, in our school!" She flung her hands up in the air in exclamation. "I mean, he was interested in nobody. I even thought he was gay." She whispered the last part. There were a few snickers from the crowd.

"I can assure you, he isn't gay," I said, winking. "And I think Edward fell for me because of my, womanly charms." I ran my hand down my body, laughing. Everyone was laughing their heads off around me. I looked over to the Cullen table and Edward was laughing too. This pleased me, so I stood there grinning. I wasn't often the funny one.

"Womanly charms? Puh-lease," a voice came from the back. She pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of me, one hand on her hip. Her pale blonde hair was swaying to and fro. She didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry," I said politely, "But who are you?"

This only seemed to anger her more.

"What?" She addressed the crowd. "I go on holiday for one month, and you forget about me? How could you! Especially you, Mike. I thought you would be exceptionally happy at my return." Her fingers ran up and down Mike's arm and he looked extremely uncomfortable. Jessica shot daggers at Lauren, who in return smiled sweetly at her.

She then turned to address me. "I am Lauren Mallory." She studied my face to see if there was any recognition. My face remained blank. "And you are?"

As if she didn't know. We both knew fine well that she knew who I was, she just didn't want me to feel wanted.

"Oh! How rude of me!" I scolded myself. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here."

"I gathered that." She waited for the giggles from the crowd to come, but they didn't. She started frowning again.

She cleared her throat and started on what must have been her next line of argument.

"How can you just waltz in here and pick up the hottest guy in school. Edward and I were just starting to connect, when you came along," she said snidely. "You know, he is only with you for your fame." She wanted to make me worry. It wasn't going to work.

"Wait, I didn't know you knew who I was," I pointed out. She glared at me. "And it's not for the fame, trust me on that. Edward is different than other guys." A few of the boys around me looked rather hurt. I gave them apologetic looks.

"Then tell me one reason why Edward would pick you over me. Go on, spill." She spat. I was really beginning to dislike Lauren.

"You want to know why?" I said, playing along.

"That's what I asked." I think she thought I was stupid.

I leaned off the chair I was standing against and towered over her in my heels.

"It's because Edward likes girls who have a nice personality and who are friendly to everyone." I smiled at her. "And from the five minutes I have been talking to you, I can already tell that that doesn't apply to you."

She recoiled away from me, as if I had slapped her.

"I'll prove that you aren't a nice person. That you are actually a self-centred, spoiled little bitch. You mark my words."

The crowd parted as she turned on her heels and walked quickly away, her heels clacking. Her words hurt me a little, as thought I was like that. I had never been spoken to like that before, and for that, I admired her. She didn't let anyone intimidate her. As I said before, you should never walk quickly in heels, as when she got to the door, she slid and fell. Everyone around me erupted into laughter again. I, however, ran over to help her, avoiding falling myself.

"Are you ok?" I said, worriedly. As much as I disliked the girl, I would never not help somebody up. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a tiny cut on her leg. Blood was filling up around it. I stared as the blood formed a pool, then dripped over her leg. I picked her up quickly and said, "Quick, to the nurse's room."

"Let go of me." She yanked her arm away and looked at me once, before walking to the office. Everyone was staring at the spot Lauren had been. I looked towards Edward, to see if he would come and see me, but the Cullen table was empty. Only their trays of uneaten food remained, to show they had been there.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Edward again until Biology. He smiled as I walked in the classroom and gave him a questioning look.<p>

"Where did you go? Why did you leave," I whispered to him.

"Jasper started to feel, a bit unwell." Edward explained. "We had to take him home," he said dismissively.

"All of you had to take him home? Can he not get home by himself."

"Not when he was feeling like that. He nearly blacked out." Edward's eyes darkened.

"Why didn't you take him to the office or something? I'm sure that would have been fine."

"Trust me, that was the last place we should have taken him. He needed Carlisle. He was the only one who could help."

"I just don't understand why…" I began again.

"The blood, Bella!" Edward said, exasperated. "We could smell the blood."

My mouth formed an O. I felt so stupid for not realising the obvious. I looked back at Edward and saw his eyes were ravenous.

"Just remembering the smell, makes me want to lose control." His eyes fell down to my exposed neck. His eyes were a dirty yellow. They had been amber pools this morning but now the pool looked mixed with mud. He was hungry. I pulled a scarf out my bag and wrapped it around my neck.

"Bad Edward," I scolded. "No looking at my neck for you." I was teasing, but he seemed to take me seriously. He looked away from my neck and towards the front of the class, avoiding my eye. His jaw was tense as if he was clamping it shut.

"Maybe you should feed soon," I said softly as the teacher came in the class. He only nodded and kept his focus on the front. I huffed a little. I didn't like it when Edward didn't talk to me. This will be well talked about, I thought, dating for a day and we are already having a minor argument.

I decided not to let it bother me. He was just grumpy from the lack of food.

The class ended, and I got up to leave, not looking at Edward. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, spinning me round in the process.

I giggled. Edward was great when he was feeling better. He was smiling at me, but his face was still strained.

"I'm going to go home for last period, but I will be back to pick you up, ok?" he told me. "I want to show you something."

"You can show me it another time. I could get a lift home from Jess or something," I shrugged.

At that point Mike was walking past. "If you need a lift, Bella, I could drive you home. I'll take you anywhere, you name the place, we'll go." As always, he was far to eager.

"See, Mike can take me home," I said to Edward. I turned to Mike. "Thank you. I appreciate."

"We might not need your help, but we will see. Thanks for the offer." Edward was rather cold when talking to him. I gave him a questioning look but he shook it off.

"See you later, Bella." He took off out the classroom.

"Just you and me then," Mike said. "Off to gym."

* * *

><p>I was talking to Jessica. We were standing in our gym clothes. She had followed my lead and went with shorts and a cool t-shirt. Today, I was wearing orange shorts and a black t-shirt with the Gryffindor badge on it. I was a huge fan of Harry Potter and I adored this top. I also had a hoodie with the deathly hallows symbol on it. Out of all my clothes, they had to be my absolute favourite.<p>

Jessica was wearing black shorts which were a little bit longer than mine. She had a green one-up Super Mario Mushroom t-shirt on and had her hair tied back. My hair was left the way it was, as I couldn't do anything to control the wildness.

We were standing talking, when Lauren came out the changing room. She was wearing shorter shorts than me. They literally looked like her underwear, and they were black as well. She had a very tight white tank top on which didn't fit her at all. It didn't cover her stomach and her boobs were popping out over the top.

She looked like a hooker.

She stood there, stretching out her legs, showing off the slight tan she had. She had one hand on her hip again, and she was staring around the gym.

I was standing at the back of the gym as we were playing volley ball again. Everyone seemed to have learned their lesson with me and sports. Don't pass me the ball and protect me from hitting it. Sometimes I would just sidestep my way off the court to sit on the benches. This is what I done then. I watched as Mike got a face full of Lauren's ass when she jumped up to hit the ball. It was weird how high she could jump.

Soon it was done. I sighed with relief as I ran to the changing room, which was probably the only exercise I done all this class.

* * *

><p>After school I waited in the parking lot for Edward. I didn't see him anywhere but I waited.<p>

"Is he coming?" Mike walked up beside me.

"I don't think so." I was quite disappointed. He wanted to show me something, and I felt it would have been important to us. "Just give me a ride."

We walked over to his car. I forgot how much Mike liked to talk. He kept me up to date in everything that had happened to him. He had such a normal life, in some ways, I envied him.

I got in the car and belted up. I pulled out my phone and stared at the empty text box. I couldn't believe Edward didn't even text me to tell me he couldn't make it.

I sat back deflated.

*knock knock*

I turned to see Edward's face looking at me through the window. I started as he scared me half to death.

He opened the door.

"I can take it from here, Mike." I undid my belt and laughed. He grabbed my hand and whisked me out the car.

"Time for me to give you a surprise," he whispered.

**A/N- two in the one night, I'm on fire! ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Actually, it's not a gift or anything, I know you want to learn more about us, the vampires," he said as if I didn't understand who 'us' was. "So I was going to, I don't know, demonstrate or something? I don't want to, uh, show off." He looked embarrassed.

"Edward, that is exactly what I want you to," I said sincerely to him. "I want to know everything about your powers." I giggled. It sounded so strange.

We started to walk towards the woods beside the school. It was dark in there and I could hear twigs breaking far away in the woods. I grabbed Edward's arm and held tight, I didn't like this place.

"So you're scared of a dark woods with harmless creatures but not scared of me?" he chuckled.

"Well if I keep myself on your good side then you would be able to protect me from the things in the woods," I told him, showing my logic.

"But what you don't get, Bella," he started. All of a sudden we weren't walking any more. I was pinned against a tree and Edward's lips were at my ear.

"You don't get that you are in a dark woods with a vampire who is lusting for your blood," he whispered. "And no one could hear you scream in here. It would be all too easy." He traced his fingers over my neck.

"Did you bring me out here to scare me?" I asked. "Because it's not working."

Edward lowered his lips onto my neck, and I could feel something sharp sliding along my skin. He lifted his head again.

"Yes," he said. He kissed my neck making me shiver, and then stood up straight. He smiled again. "I know what will scare you."

"Hardly anything does, I'd like to see you try."

"Jump on my back."

I found that order rather peculiar, but I didn't question it. Truth is, I did get a bit worried when his teeth grazed my skin. But he would never know that. I hopped on his back.

"Brace yourself," he told me.

"What?" I managed to get out before I felt myself being lurched forward with rapid speed. I clung to Edward's neck, my nails trying to dig in to his rock solid skin as we flew through the woods.

I opened my mouth to scream with laughter, but some bugs flew into it. I coughed and spluttered, and Edward slowed down.

"Are you ok?" He was just jogging now.

"Yeah, but I think the fly I just swallowed isn't though," I told him.

He laughed and set me down.

"Are we there?" I said as I collapsed into a heap in the ground. My legs were not capable of keeping me standing yet.

"Nope, I just thought I would let you catch your breath."

"I haven't done anything to make me lose it."

"You know what I mean, you were coughing. Were you going to scream?" he teased. "Are you finally scared of something?"

"No, I was going to scream with laughter. I love high speed roller coasters, and you reminded me of one." I stuck my tongue out at him. He huffed a little, pouting.

"I thought I had finally got you."

"It's not going to be that easy," I told him, winking. He grinned and helped me to my feet. I half collapsed again but he held me up right. I clambered onto his back again, and this time, I managed to brace myself. I tucked my head over his shoulder, to try and avoid getting whiplash.

We started off again, the trees around us whizzing by. The wind was whipping through the perfect hair I had this morning. I was now dreading the mess it would be in once we got there. A minute later, Edward started to slow down.

"We are up the top of this hill. It's the only place sunlight has been getting through for while now." He set me down and walked over to a rock and started hunting behind it.

I managed to stay on my feet this time, although I was rocking back and forth.

"Come and sit on this rock over here," he said, looking back at me.

Then he burst out laughing.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing, just…" Then he laughed again. I was getting annoyed so I stared at him impatiently.

"You just look a little shell shocked, that's all." He grinned at me, then turned back towards the rock, shaking his head with laughter.

I walked slowly toward the rock, making sure I could move properly. I stumbled a bit, but Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Be careful."

"Sorry, still trying to find my balance," I said, straightening up. "Mind you, I don't think I have ever really had balance."

He smiled at that, then produced a rug and a picnic basket from behind the rock.

"Edward, you didn't!" I said, shocked.

"Well, I've been fed, so I just assumed you were hungry too."

He set the rug on the ground, and I sat down on it. He sat beside me and put the picnic basket in the middle. He opened the lid and I looked in to see all store produced foods.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Well, I haven't made any food for around a century, so forgive me that I'm out of practise." he laughed. I giggled as well.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with this." I leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you," I mumbled against his cold lips.

"Your most welcome," he breathed back.

"Now, I wasn't too sure what you liked in your sandwiches, so I got a collection," he told me, as he scrambled around in the basket.

"What?" I looked in and saw four different sandwich types. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled back.

"I figured you could bring some to lunch tomorrow. Or eat them now, whatever you want."

"Edward, I couldn't eat four different sandwiches right now, it would spoil my dinner!" I laughed.

"Ugh, you're right," he said sadly. "I should have just left the sandwiches."

"No, no, no, it's fine!" I said quickly. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to be sad that he bought too much. "I can give some to Charlie for his work tomorrow."

"Yeah!" he said, cheering up. "Great idea. By the way, when do you think I should meet him?"

Meet him? We had been dating for less than a day and Edward already wanted to meet him?

"So soon? Isn't that usually the part the boyfriends hate?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I haven't done this before. But I want to do it right. If we were back in the years I was actually a seventeen year old boy, then I would have met your father before we started courting."

"Courting?" I burst out laughing. "How far back in time was that?"

"Around a hundred years ago," he laughed, like it was the simplest thing.

My heart tightened. To hear that Edward was over one hundred just scared me a little bit. To even know that immortality was possible was just mind numbing.

"Well, I'm sure Charlie would love you," I reassured him. "but I am quite worried at how overprotective he will be. I've never had a boyfriend yet to find out. And even if someone was interested, it was always my mum who would deal with it."

"Why did you come back here? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind." I took a deep breath. "To be perfectly honest, I was missing my dad. It had nothing to do with the movie at all. I was all scheduled to come down here and take a break from everything, try and have a bit of normal time. I told my mum this and she supported me, right up until the week I left to come here. She said I wasn't being 'productive enough'. Then she told me I would be making a movie while I was out here and I didn't get any say in it."

Edward looked at me sympathetically.

"I don't think she gets that I don't care about making movies. I have other stuff I want to do." I traced a pattern on the rug with my fingers. "I want a break. It's not all glamorous this business. It's probably the most spiteful one, but the fans are rewarding. I don't car a lot about money, I'm not really a material person."

"Really? Bella, you are wearing a leather jacket," Edward laughed.

"Ok, so I like clothes, but I could survive without them. Take all my money away and give me enough food and water to survive and I would be happy, as I had the people I love with me."

"Bella, you are actually a really deep person," Edward said, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't sound so surprised," I laughed, punching him on the shoulder, "Ow," I mumbled, shaking away the pain in my hand.

He chuckled, and I continued, "Not all people are complete drones like my mother. I swear she cares more about the films and what she can get from me, than my feelings. I wonder what would happen if I turned round to her and told her I didn't want to be famous anymore?" I mused. "Would she understand where I was coming from, or would she tell me to grow up and deal with the fame?"

Edward looked shocked. "Of course she cares about you more than the films, how could you say that!"

"Trust me with this, you haven't met her yet. And I'm not planning to let her near you."

"I would have to meet her some day."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," I muttered.

He sighed. "When I meet your mother, nothing she could do would make me change the way I feel about you."

"No, when you meet her you would be horrified that you are dating the daughter of someone so vicious and evil. You will be disgusted." I nodded, already confirming his future in my mind.

"I think you will be quite shocked then," he told me. "I have no plans in the near future of letting you go."

"Thanks for reassuring me in that."

I leant against him, and he pulled out a tub of chocolate covered strawberries.

"What's this?" I laughed.

"This is the only recipe I could remember."

I giggled as he fed me one of the strawberries. "God, Edward, these are delicious! But it would have been mush better if I could have fed you them too."

"Well you could," he said, "But they would be disgusting to me, like, uh, eating dirt to you."

"Ew, really?" I laughed.

"Yeah, we can eat it, it's just really horrible." He laughed along with me.

"I'll remember that," I said to him, "So I take it that means that you won't ever come over to dinner to meet Charlie?"

"Nope, don't count on it," he said to me, his eyes sparkling.

We were having so much fun up on the hillside, but I still didn't really know about him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"And now onto the main event!" Edward told me.

He stood up, letting me fall down. He told me to follow him. I grabbed the rest of the strawberries, and quickly took off after him.

"Edward, where are we going?" I laughed, popping another strawberry in my mouth.

"Just a bit further over here," he called back

We reached an area of land which had the sun beating down on it. I skipped ahead of Edward, enjoying the feel of the heat on my skin.

"I love the sun, it's lovely and warm." I closed my eyes and let the rays of light hit my face. I noticed Edward hadn't joined me yet, he was still lurking in the shadows.

"Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Bella, what you may see next might shock you a bit. It's actually quite surprising."

Then he stepped into the sunlight.

He was amazing. I could barely make out his features anymore, the light reflecting off his skin was blinding me. His skin looked as if it was made of tiny little diamonds, all reflecting a different colour of light. He was dazzling.

I was aware that I was staring at him. My eyes felt like they would pop out their sockets. He was covered in… glitter.

"What is… Your skin is… what?" I tried to find words to describe what I was feeling.

"Yeah, I look like a walking glitter stick," he said sadly. "This is the only downside of being a vampire, you know, besides the obvious, blood drinking."

"Well I think you look very cute," I teased, "Very masculine." I winked at him.

He groaned. "I'm not supposed to be cute. I was going for the sexy look," he pouted.

"You are sexy most of the time Edward, I just think you look cute just now," I laughed.

The pout on Edward's face stayed and he looked as if he was going to tackle me.

"Now for me to demonstrate my other talents," he said, whispering in my ear. He had just demonstrated his immense speed by coming right up to my ear. I didn't even see him move.

"For my first trick, I'm going to get you flowers," Edward said.

"That's not very impressive," I said, but Edward was gone. I stared round in bewilderment. Where was he?

I turned round, and when I turned back Edward was standing in front of me with a bunch of store bought flowers in his hand.

"Surprise!" he said, laughing.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"From the store," he told me, as if it was obvious.

"I don't believe you. You must have bought them earlier and then hid them somewhere in the woods," I said, mainly to myself. "There is no way you just bought them."

"Well, I have a receipt, if you need convincing." He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Give me that." In a few strides, I had reached Edward and yanked the small piece of paper out of his hand.

"5:15... Thursday…" I mumbled, reading it. "Holy crap, you did just get it!"

I jumped and let go of the paper. Edward caught it before if hit the ground, showing off his lightning speed again.

"Oh, these are for you by the way." He handed be a bunch of gorgeous lilies. They were orange and other strange and exotic colours. I adored them.

"They are gorgeous!" I whispered. I inhaled their intoxicating scent. They smelled as good as they looked.

"Wow, that was really impressive," I told him truthfully. "What else have you got in store?"

"Well that was my super awesome lightning speed," he said. "Now, time for my amazing strength." He flexed his arm muscles, trying to show off.

I cheered as he walked over to the nearest tree. It looked really old, and it's roots looked really embedded into the ground.

"Come over to this tree, feel it." I done as he said and tugged on it. It didn't feel loose at all to my measly human strength.

"Now stand back, please," Edward asked.

I moved back quite far, unsure of what was going to happen. Edward took one hand and grabbed onto the tree. He lifted his arm above the his head and the tree went up with it. He was balancing a full grown tree above his head with only his pinkie now.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

He started to change hands it was balancing on, throwing it back and forth, throwing it in the air and then catching it.

"Neat trick, huh?" he said. He then turned the tree upright and set it back down where it was originally sitting. I just stared at him open mouthed. I ran back over to the tree and tried t pick it up again, putting my two arms around it and pulling with all my strength. It didn't move an inch.

"Jesus," I said, as I stopped straining to lift it. "How on earth is that possible?"

"It all comes in the package, babe," he said putting his arm around me. "That's what being a vampire is all about."

"Never do that again," I told him. "It was creepy."

"What part?" he said confused. "The lifting of the tree? I don't do that very often. Only on special occasions to show off."

"No, I meant calling me babe. It was completely unnatural," I said making him laugh.

"Calling you babe is unnatural but lifting up a tree isn't? Sometimes I think you need to sort out your priorities, Bella."

This made me laugh, and soon we were in stitches, laughing about the day we had just had.

I then remembered something important I meant to ask him.

"Hey, Edward? What was Lauren talking about at break today. Was there any truth or is she just delusional."

"Well, she did go on holiday," Edward said, frowning. "But the rest is completely untrue. If telling her to get off of my families property because her stalking was getting out of control counts as a step forward in our relationship, then that happened too."

This I laughed hard at.

"Stalking? Seriously, how many stalkers have you had over the years, my handsome boy?" I asked, giggling.

"Ugh, more than you or I can count. The one before Lauren was Jessica, that was a really awkward stage. She wouldn't leave me alone!" He groaned, remembering that time. I started giggling again, I found the situation completely hilarious.

"Stop laughing at me!" He made me stop by flinging me over his shoulder and shooting off back the way we came.

"My strawberries!" I wailed.

We stopped at the picnic basket and he packed everything away.

"I have your strawberries here," he said, shaking the box. "Would I really let you leave your favourite snack behind?"

"Gimmie!" I lunged for the box. He pulled it out the way and grabbed me with his free arm. He held me close, and then pressed his lips to mine. I loved these surprise kisses, and so I kissed him back eagerly, glad for the distraction. He pulled back, smiling his crooked smile. He was so dreamy. Between the kiss and the smile, my legs were like jelly.

"Time to take you home, beautiful."

I loved this knew nickname.

We arrived home and he kissed me on the doorstep.

"Are you coming tonight?" I whispered.

"I will, but I have to go home first, sort a few things."

"Ok." I went inside, reminiscing about the day.

"Where were you?" came a slightly angry voice.

"Oh, Char- uh, Dad," I said, flustered. "I was out with a friend."

"A friend who drives a silver Volvo?" he said, looking out the blinds. Edward must have heard or sensed Charlie, so he sped off. "Too late, 'friend', your number plate had been noted," Charlie muttered.

"Dad," I whined. "So I forgot to call one time, big deal."

"It is a big deal, Bella! Anything could have happened to you!"

"But nothing did, so lets drop it!" I started to walk out the room.

"There is only one kid in town that drives a silver Volvo. Maybe I should call his father," Charlie continued to mutter. He didn't mean for me to hear him, but I did.

"Dad, for crying out loud! I'm not a child!" I cried, exasperated.

"Then stop acting like one, tell me where you go in future," he said calmly to me.

I was literally lost for words. The difference in parenting methods between my mom and my dad were amazing. It was from one end of the spectrum, to the complete opposite.

"I am not acting like a child," I struggled to keep my voice mellow "but I am just not use to a parental figure wanting to know where I am. I am not that used to boundaries. If you had told me when I first arrived that there were rules to stick to then I would have. I'm sorry."

"But did you not think to call me at all! You were supposed to be home from school for hours! And your truck was in the drive, I had no idea what had happened or where you were!"

"I couldn't have gotten very far without my truck," I mumbled. He was blowing this way out of proportion. I should have just been able to apologize and we could have moved on. But no, Charlie had to give the whole speech.

"Look, I've said I'm sorry, there is not much more I can do about it. Tell me how I can make it up to you," I asked him.

"No, you can't make this up to me," He said. I could see the wheels in his head stopping as he came to a conclusion on what to do. "No, making it up to me sounds too business-like, like a friend or colleague would do. I think maybe it's time you got a little bit of parental discipline in your life."

He paused for what seemed like a dramatic effect.

"You're grounded."

I gaped at him. I had never been grounded before in my life. This was completely unreasonable! I was fuming. At least I hadn't been out doing anything I shouldn't have, this was an innocent date! I know half the girls my age would have been doing far more inappropriate things if they were on a date. I felt I should inform Charlie on this, as he possibly thought that is what I must have been doing to be out at this time.

"I'm a virgin!" I half said, half screamed at him. He looked extremely taken aback. Maybe we weren't thinking about the same thing.

"What are you talking about? And I should think so too, you're seventeen!"

"I just thought that's why you were grounding me, because you thought I was out, you know, doing inappropriate things…" I trailed off. Well this was awkward, I thought. Me and my big mouth.

"No, you're grounded because you didn't phone me to tell me where you were. As I said before, anything could have happened to you." He paused, thinking. "One week. You're grounded for one week.

That was it. I was in a rage.

"One week!" I screamed. "One week! Charlie, I was expecting one night, and you ground me for one week! It's not even that big a deal! It's just - I'm just - You're so - Gahhhhh!" I turned and stormed out the room.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name!" He shouted after me. I waited until I was up the stairs and made a rude gesture towards the living room. I then walked into my room calmly and lay down on the bed.

"What on earth just happened?" I said out loud. I never got angry like that before. I usually prided myself on being a mellow and calm person, always the voice of reason in an argument. But judging on what happened downstairs, it seemed like I was a natural hothead.

"Well, I think that Charlie was completely overreacting," Yvonne said. She was sitting on her favourite spot, my desk chair. This time though, she had a book in her hands and was reading it. "This is a good book by the way. 'Wuthering Heights'. I heard of it before, obviously, but its only now I felt the urge to read it. You are getting me to read classical books, Bella, Edward had been trying for years." She flipped the book onto the desk.

I cringed. That was a really old copy, a real treasure. I think I loved it because of how classic and real it felt when I read it.

"Yeah, Charlie's being an ass," I told her, although she already knew. "And I don't know why, that's the confusing part."

"It might have been because your mom was here earlier. I was waiting for you and I happened to over hear their argument. Your mom wants you to go and stay in the hotel with her. Charlie refused, of course, and now he's in really foul mood." She said this lazily, as if it was only half the story and she couldn't bothered to tell the rest.

I stared at her. "Mom was here? As in, in this house?" I couldn't believe. She always swore never to set foot in this house again.

I wonder what made her change her mind?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Yeah, she was telling your Dad that she wants you to go and live in the hotel with her, and to not bother with school. I have no idea what made her change her mind." There was something about the way Yvonne said that that made me really suspicious. She just flashed me a winning smile, as if she couldn't believe I was accusing her of anything.

"Maybe I should phone her," I said slowly. Yvonne just continued to watch me as I got my phone out my bag and rang the number. I was just about to hang up when my mom picked up.

"Hello? This is Renee speaking."

I know, Mom," I said sighing. "I understand you were at the house earlier."

"He told you? I told him he wasn't to speak to you until I sorted things out. That son of a bitch is just wanting to mess up my plans." She was speaking in harsh tones, as if she was really angry.

I looked at Yvonne. She should have told me that I wasn't supposed to know she was here. "Sorry," She mouthed at me, but she wasn't. The impish smile and the twinkle in her eye told me exactly what she was thinking.

"No, mom. He didn't tell me." I decided to try and save him, even though he was being an ass. "I guessed. He looked in a foul mood and I realised that could only happen from one of your confrontations." Which was true. The last time they met up to talk, I was scared out of my mind. They were screaming at each other. Mom throwing things. Dad swearing. I was only five at the time and Charlie had come to our house to demand to see me in the holidays. Mom disagreed and ergo the whole fiasco. I remember standing watching them with my teddy in my arms and tears in my eyes, but neither of them noticed. They were too busy caught up in the argument.

I was brought back to reality when Mom started talking again.

"Well I may as well tell you now. I was thinking of buying a house in Seattle, as it is just so gorgeous here. It's far enough away from Forks for me to be happy, but close enough for you to see your Dad." I grimaced. The way things were going I didn't know if I wanted to see him. "And I have seen this beautiful villa. Bella, you would absolutely love it. It is gorgeous. And moderately cheap too. Perfect for us!"

"Mom, that's great!" I decided to support her. It's not often she included my feelings in her plans. "When can you get it?"

"Very soon. I've already put the offer in. I passed it coming to the hotel and I loved it straight away. I want you to come and see it!"

"Sure! I'll come at the weekend to see it."

"Actually I wanted you to come tomorrow. Then we could spend the day together!"

I was quite wary. What was going on?

"Mom, tomorrow is a school day. I can't."

"Sure you can! I was just teasing about the whole you have to go into school all the time. It's not necessary, you're great!"

"Thanks, but I actually kind of like it. I like the people. I want to go," I explained.

"Bella, you're coming whether you like it or not. You have a tutor and you can't get too tied down to the school anyway. You will be leaving before you know it."

"Fine, I'll come tomorrow, but I get to go to school on Friday," I bargained.

"Sure, sure." She dismissed the subject. "We will pick you up at eight o'clock sharp."

"Ok, see you then!"

"Ta, ta!" And then she hung up. I could imagine her snapping her phone shut. I clicked the button and sighed. She was trying to be good which was an improvement.

"So you're not going to be around tomorrow? How unfortunate." Yvonne sighed.

"Why, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that Edward will miss you, and I don't want a whiny brother." She shrugged as if that was the real reason, but I knew it wasn't. I decided to let it go, I didn't want another argument.

"Oh by the way, you should probably look in the mirror," She told me.

Confused, I got up and walked over to my mirror.

My hair was a complete mess. What had been stylish this morning was now huge. The carefully placed curls were sticking out all over the place. It was not completely frizzy and just awful. It must have been Edward running through the forest, I thought. That's what he was laughing at!

I gaped at my reflection in horror and tried to tame the mess of hair. I ran my brush through it and winced at how much it hurt. I would never be able to get this straightened out.

"Here, let me do it." Yvonne walked over, comb and a bottle in hand. "Alice saw this coming and was horrified at the result so she sent me over here with a bottle of de-tangler. This will work."

She started spraying my hair then pulling the comb through. Due to her vampire speed my hair looked normal in minutes, whereas it would have taken me hours.

"Thanks!" I looked at my thankfully knot free hair in the mirror. It was straight and looked a little bit greasy due to the spray. "Ugh, I need to wash my hair now."

"Well, you go and do that, and I'll leave. I just wanted to pop by and see you. Due to Edward's rage when he came home to eat, I can conclude that all the boys thought you were smoking' hot in that outfit today." She winked at me. "I might dress you up more often if it means my work is appreciated. Have fun in Seattle tomorrow."

She jumped out the window.

I quickly went to the bathroom and hopped in for a shower. I got back in my room and quickly changed into pyjamas. Edward wasn't there so I decided to go downstairs and get some dinner. I needed to face Charlie sooner or later.

I silently walked down the stairs, wincing as the steps creaked under my feet. There was only the light coming from the living room, as I navigated myself down the dark hallway. I peeked into the room. Charlie was facing the TV, the bright lights glaring. He was watching baseball, so I decided to leave him be. Sports usually calmed him down a bit. I turned and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't really that hungry, I just wanted something to tide me over for the night. I decided to have a slice of toast with chocolate spread.

"Mmmmmmm," I hummed as I bit into the toast. It had been a while since I had had this. As I was appreciating my toast, Charlie walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. I was sitting on the counter on the other side of the kitchen and so he didn't see me. I decided to let my presence be known, so I coughed.

The can of beer that he had gotten out of the fridge clattered to the floor as he jumped.

"Don't scare me like that," he mumbled, "You could give me a heart attack at my age."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just wanted to let you know I called Mom."

He picked up his beer and twiddled it around, contemplating what I said.

"And why would you do that?" he said to me.

"I, eh, wanted to tell her about my days," I tried to say convincingly.

"Were you telling on me?" He sounded so juvenile, I started to laugh. He got angry again, which I thought was really unfair.

"Running back to Mommy because you don't like something? How original. Your mother done that as well," he said spitefully. I was beginning to see another side to Charlie that I didn't like. "As soon as our relationship hit a rough patch she was out the door, away to her Mom's place, taking you with her. I never got to say goodbye, all she left was a note."

Now I knew what was happening. He was upset at seeing her, and no wonder, she left him with absolutely no notice. It was then that I decided that I felt sorry for him. Mom could be so… strange. She could be so sweet and caring one minute, like she was on the phone, and then a cold heartless bitch the next. It made the woman very hard to love in some cases.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I never new how hard it was on you," I began.

He interrupted me, before I could continue.

"Hard on me? HARD ON ME!" he yelled. "IT WASN'T BLOODY HARD ON ME! IT WAS EXCRUCIATING!"

I was scared. He was throwing his hands in the air, letting out all his frustration on me. After years of not living with anyone, not letting out his rage in small bursts, it all came out in one huge burst of anger.

"SHE TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! She took my daughter away from me…" he said in a smaller voice. He became so vulnerable and small then, but I couldn't comfort him. I was still in shock. I sat there clutching my toast, quivering in fear. I soon came out of my shock and decided to go over and comfort him.

"It's ok, I'm back now," I whispered to him, putting my arms around him. "Shhhh."

I had no idea how to comfort a grown man crying in my arms. He wasn't even crying a little bit, it was full on sobbing. I patted his head and rubbed his back, uttering soothing words. After a while it turned into pathetic snivels so I decided it was time for me to do something else.

"Would you like anything to eat? A sandwich?" I pulled some of the sandwiches out of my bag from earlier. He nodded his head and I passed him one. He thanked me and then started nibbling on the bread. It was like looking after a little boy, and for some reason it made me feel quite maternal. Soon, I moved into him into the living room. I didn't know if now was the best time to bring up my conversation with Renee, but it was the only time.

"Dad," I hesitated. "On the phone to Mom, she asked me if I would go to Seattle tomorrow to see her. Is it ok if I go?"

"Isn't it a bit late after school to go to Seattle?"

"Um, she wants me to miss school tomorrow to go. She wants to buy a house there, to be near you." That last line might have just won me the privilege of going.

"She wants to move near? As in the same state?" His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with delight. I was happy to see him excited for something, I just prayed the whole thing didn't fall through.

"Yeah, so is it ok if I go?"

"Ok, just for the one day then."

"Thank you!" I ran over and hugged him. He chuckled, seemingly back in his usual good mood. I started to leave to go upstairs when Charlie called me back.

"Bella, I think I was a bit harsh earlier. I was just so annoyed with everything. Um, your not really grounded, it was just a threat," he blushed.

"Oh ok." I didn't really know what to say. "Thanks, I guess."

Tonight was getting better. Learning more about my dad and being ungrounded was great. I opened my bedroom door to see Edward standing by the window.

"Is everything ok?" he said softly.

I nodded and smiled at him. This night was going to be great.

**A/N - Please read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Everything is perfect."

"What was Charlie talking about then? You were grounded?" Edward asked, confused.

"Kind of, it's a long story," I sighed.

"Well I have all of eternity, you can explain it."

"I don't have that, I have my short human life," I teased him. Then it hit me. I would grow old in my human body and Edward would stay this gorgeous looking seventeen year old. One day, I would die and Edward would stay in this world, existing without me. Maybe it was selfish, but I didn't want him to be without me, and I sure as hell didn't want to leave him.

I think he realised what a mess this relationship was going to be, as well. The human and the vampire, never truly being able to exist together naturally. This put down my mood, as I stared into Edward's face. He looked in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know how I will live without you. Ever."

"There could be a solution." I hesitated. It had played on my mind ever since I knew what Edward was. But would I be able to live without my friends an family. The answer was yes, if it meant spending eternity with Edward.

"You could turn me."

If Edward was human, then all the blood would have drained from his face. He actually looked visibly paler, if that was even possible. He began to shake his head repeatedly.

"No, no, no, that is not something you want, Bella, nobody wants this." He kept shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe that I thought that this was my solution.

"Why not? Are you telling me that you have never thought about what life would be like with me as a vampire? Am I not good enough?"

"Of course you are. It's just that I would never wish this life on my worst enemy, never mind the love of my life." He smiled sadly at me. "And you have no idea how excruciatingly painful the process is, it's the worst feeling you will ever know in your life."

I looked at him, intrigued. "Tell me more about the process."

He realised that he had made a massive mistake by starting to tell me about the process, it had just made me more interested. He sighed and continued.

"Well it's not that fancy, all you need is for a vampire to bite you."

"Is that it?" It sounded so simple. I thought maybe there had to be an elaborate ritual or something. "I think I could take the pain of someone biting me, Edward."

"No, it's not the bite." He looked at me intensely. "It's the vampire venom. It curses through your veins, killing all your cells inside. It burns, Bella, like a furnace inside your body. It burns you from the inside out. You organs roar with pain. Your body convulses like it's trying to put out the fire, but nothing works. Your mind screams in agony, as you slowly die. You die for around two days, the worst two days in your entire existence."

His face was up against mine, and he was breathing heavy, as if it was hard for him to relive the memory.

"I don't want that for you," he whispered in my ear.

I have to admit, the story did scare me a little, but nothing would put me off spending the rest of the time convincing Edward that this is what we should do.

"If two days of absolute pain means that I can spend the rest of the time we will have with you then that is the price I'm willing to pay," I told him reasonably. "It won't be as painful as if I stay human and have to die for real, knowing that I could only see your face for one last time. And what would you do then?" I said smugly. I thought I had managed to win the argument.

"I would kill myself." He said it so simply that it frightened me. The fact he would commit suicide because I wasn't in the world was terrible.

"You can't do that!" I leant back, shocked. "Promise me you will never do that!"

"I can't live without you, so I can't make any promises."

"You wouldn't have to live with out me if you turned me."

"A no is a no, Bella."

I got up and sulked over to the window. I was in a mood, he wasn't seeing the reasonable side of things.

Outside, it was already quite dark. There were no clouds in the sky, which was highly unusual. I could see the stars twinkling in the pitch dark, like a million fireflies flitting around in the air. The moon was huge and full, like the mother of all the stars, watching over everything. It was a really beautiful night. I smiled and lowered my eyes to look at the woods just in front of my window. Something had caught my eye, but I didn't know what it was. Then all of a sudden, I picked out a pair of huge yellow eyes staring at me. I gasped, and then rubbed my eyes, not quite believing what I was seeing. Edward was right over by my shoulder looking out.

"What is it?" He was scanning the woods for some kind of life.

I blinked and looked back at the spot where the eyes had been. They were gone. Maybe I was hallucinating. "I thought I saw… never mind, it couldn't have been."

"What did you see?"

"A pair of huge yellow eyes, like ones of an animal," I explained.

He frowned and looked back into the night. "Well if you did see something, it's gone now."

He continued to look out for a few more minutes, before giving up and looking back to me.

"So how about some sleep then?"

"Edward, it isn't even half eight yet."

"Oh yeah."

We stood there awkwardly. Then Edward broke the silence.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet the family on Saturday. I know they are dieing to meet you. It's all Alice will go on about, how you two will be best friends. And she knows these things, with her being psychic and all."

"Sure, why not! What could be more fun than walking into a house of vampires voluntarily," I joked.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea then…"

"Stop worrying! Jeez can you not go five minutes without panicking? I would love to meet your family."

We continued to talk for ages until I started to get tired. I told him about my life in Arizona and he told me about his human life that he could remember. I fell asleep in his arms again.

Edward woke me up with a kiss. "Morning, beautiful."

Hearing his voice call me beautiful gave me shivers. "Morning."

"So, I need to go and get my car and such and I will pick you up soon. Have a lovely morning." He leant down and kissed my head.

I quickly spun round and looked at him before he could jump out the window.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked round at me. "I'm not going to school today."

"What? Why not?" he asked, puzzled.

"I'm going to see my Mom in Seattle. Just for the one day though. I'll be back tonight." I smiled.

He wasn't smiling back.

"I can't protect you in Seattle. I should follow you."

"Edward, I don't need protecting all the time. I will be fine one day on my own. And anyway, you shouldn't miss school."

"I have repeated school over and over, one day doesn't matter."

"This is a day for me and my mom, you don't need to be there. I will be perfectly safe," I reassured him.

"If you're sure," he looked uncertain.

"Yes I'm sure. Now scram, I need to get ready for my Mom coming."

"Ok, see you tonight." He came over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "That was because I don't get to see you as soon as I thought."

I giggled as he jumped out the window.

I turned to my closet and raided through my clothes. I wondered what she would want me to wear. I ran for a quick shower as a I was running late. When I came out, I decided on a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. I teamed it with a pair of patterned tights and heels. My hair was put up into a messy bun and light makeup with red lip gloss was applied. I grabbed my purse and shoved in my necessities. I rushed to the stairs then walked carefully on the stairs. There was a honk of a horn and I rushed to the door to see my mom's limo.

"Come on, darling! Times a-ticking!" She laughed at me.

I smiled. I loved my mom.

**A/N - Sorry this isn't as long. And I am sorry I haven't updated recently. But here it is, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - We have hit a milestone; 20 chapters! Thank you so much to everyone who has read it so far, i hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review, it does help me get motivated :)**

Chapter 20

I laughed as I ran to the limo.

"I am so excited to see this house, Mom!" I told her truthfully.

"It is absolutely stunning! You will fall in love with it instantly! There is this lovely room upstairs with a balcony that I thought could be your room. I just… It's really… amazing…" She sighed. It wasn't everyday that I saw my mom lost for words. It really made me smile.

The car journey was quite long but there were no awkward silences. I had so much to tell her, and it turns out, she had a lot to tell me as well. She had been very busy, and apparently had found herself by doing yoga…

"Yoga is just wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I don't know why I never tried it before! It relaxes me so much."

"Whatever does it for you, Mom," I teased.

That wasn't the only odd thing though. She looked very nervous all the time and it started to make me worried.

When we got to Seattle, she said, "Bella, I thought maybe we could go shopping first! Get a manicure, my treat!" She smiled and winked at me. Now I was nervous, this was extremely out of character, but I decided to go with it. She didn't always decide to treat me with these things!

"Sure, that would be great!"

She squealed with happiness. I gave her a confused look but she waved it off.

Seattle was much better than Port Angeles. It had all the big stores that I had grown to miss while in Forks. Mom and I giggled and had a great time shopping. She bought everything I wanted, and I was loving this quality time with her. I got some new boots, leather ones. Yvonne will approve of these, I thought. I also got a blue jacket and a white floaty dress. I decided not to go overboard with the stuff, Mom had tried to buy me even more than that. We stopped for lunch at a small café and I had a sandwich and Mom had soup. We dumped our bags into the limo.

"Right, I have booked this time for a manicure, then after that we have to go and see the house, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. I can't wait!"

We got to the nail salon and I looked at all the amazing colours and styles on display.

"I have no idea what to choose!" I said, in awe.

"Well, I am going for a straight forward French Manicure, you take your time choosing."

I stood in front of the collection for around five minutes, still indecisive of what to get. In the end I decided to get Cheetah nails. You get this by using a black undercoat and yellow nail polish that chips. I sat in wonder watching the girl paint my nails. I had never been very good at it, but she managed to do it without leaving a mess.

"Are you Bella Swan?" The beautician asked. "As in the actress?"

"Um, yes," I blushed.

"Wow, I love all your movies." She never once looked up my hands. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Seattle?"

"Well, nothing really, having a day out with my Mom." I looked over to her and she smiled and waved at me with her free hand. I didn't want to tell many people about the movie yet as we had only filmed a few scenes.

"That's cool. Is it true that you are dating Zac Efron?" She looked up at my face to see my reaction to that.

"What? Is that really a rumour?" I laughed. I couldn't stop laughing and soon I was gasping for breath. "I'm sorry." I laugh again. "That is just completely ridiculous!"

She gave me a confused look. "Then why are there all these rumours going around. There are even a few pictures of you together I'm sure."

"I've never met him in my life, I doubt it's me. Maybe another girl looks like me, or something." I shrugged. Mom gave me a confused look from across the room but I mouthed 'I'll explain later'. She nodded and went back to reading her magazine.

"Oh, then you should probably make a statement to stop the rumours or something. Like, make a twitter and announce it." She straightened up. "Right, that's the base done. Is the first hand dry?"

I lightly touched my pinky nail. "Yeah, It seems like it."

She nodded, but searched around in her desk for a bit.

"Here it is!" She brought up a gossip magazine. "Here, this is the one about you and Zac. Read the article." Then she started working on the top coat.

I flicked open the magazine to the section about me.

_It seems that Bella Swan has got a new man after her. It has been reported that she and Zac Efron have been frolicking on a beach in California, and they looked very close if you know what I'm saying. They went out on trip together on Monday on his private boat and didn't come back until Thursday. Here are some exclusive pictures._

I turned my attention away from the text and towards the pictures. I gasped. There was no denying it. That was me in the pictures. I was hugging Zac in the water. I was walking with Zac along the beach. I was with Zac.

But I wasn't.

I was utterly confused. I stared at the magazine with my eyes wide. I was horrified. Someone out there was pretending to be me. I shook my head.

"All done. Now we wait for some of the nail polish to crack and Voila!" She said.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" I asked her, referring to the magazine.

"No, of course not! That's an old one anyway." She smiled at me.

"This girl really look like me," I muttered. "Maybe I'm having an identity crisis."

"I'm sure whoever it is will be caught for impersonation. This will all blow over."

"Hopefully," I replied.

When we were done, my mom went to the counter and paid.

"Mom, I have something to show you in the car. It really freaked me out," I shuddered as I told her.

We quickly walked to the limo, my mother panicking at what it could be.

"Look at this article!" I shoved the magazine in my mother's face as we sat in the car. Her eyes widened with surprise when I watched her eyes skim across the page.

"When were you in California!" She demanded. "I should have heard about this!"

"I wasn't there, that couldn't possibly be me!" I said, slightly screaming it.

"Maybe I should phone the Agency, see what this is about."

She pulled out her cell phone and I stared out the window as she uttered obscene words to the Agents. She turned back to me.

"They thought it was you, so they didn't do anything about it. A full inquiry is going to be made now." She nodded her head as if to comfort me.

I just continued to look out the window. I looked back at Mom to see she was sweating and rubbing her palms against her crisp ironed skirt. I gave her an inquisitive look.

"There is something I have to tell you!" She blurted out. This had taken me by surprise as she is normally so cool and colleted, but now she was a nervous wreck.

"Ok, what's up?" I crossed the limo to sit beside her. I was falling all over the place. When I finally got over, she grabbed my hand.

"Right, Bella, this will only happen if you are really ok with it."

"Ok…"

"So I want you to know that this isn't settled at all, I can stop it. It doesn't need to happen."

"Mom, spit it out!"

"I'vebensheeingPhil!" She let out all at the one time. I couldn't make out a word of it.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and repeated herself, slower this time. "I have been seeing, Phil."

"Who's Phil?" I asked, confused.

"The director of your new movie. Remember? I liked him before we started working together. There were some late nights working together and then we started getting drinks together. Then it was meals. And one thing led to another… and here we are."

She looked happy eventually telling me. "I think I love him. He makes me feel wonderful inside!" She blushed.

I resisted the urge to gag. This man wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He had nice eyes and that was around it. Of course, his eyes weren't as nice as Edward's so he really had nothing going for him. But mom seemed love struck.

"That's great Mom!" I was genuinely happy for her, she needed a man in her life. She beamed at me. "But I don't understand why you were so nervous to tell me."

"Oh, I thought you understood that part. Well, what I meant to tell you is that we've been getting quite serious." She stopped and looked at me. I still didn't get where this was going, so she sighed.

"We want to move in together."

I was convinced that my heart had stopped beating. My throat felt tight. I was glad my mom was happy but could I live with him?

The answer was probably no.

I said nothing. I just continued to stare at her.

"Here we are, our new house!" She rolled down the window so I could get a better view. But the only view I got was Phil standing in front of the house on his cell. When he saw the limo, he snapped it shut and walked over to the car.

"Hello, ladies," he said, making my mom giggle. He winked at her, and again, I had to stop my gut reflex to gag. "Are you ready to see our new home?"

"Sure, honey," she told him. "Open the door for us, please."

He bowed low and opened the door. He then held his hand out for mom to take it. She giggled again.

"Thank you, kind sir," She curtsied. How she managed to do that in that skirt I would never know.

They walked together towards the house, leaving me in the car. Mom was so happy and in love she had completely forgotten that I had not given her an answer or said anything about the living arrangements. I grabbed my purse and sighed, shutting the door.

I then followed after the love birds, shaking my head.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Walking round the house with them was hellish.

They ooh'ed, and they ahh'ed at every little thing and I got sick of it.

"Look! I can imagine having a massive television on this wall, and on that side, a luxury couch." She frowned. "In brown I think."

"Sounds brilliant, I can't wait to see what your interior design skills are like," Phil smiled.

My mom hugged him. I started to like Phil after that. He was all about pleasing my mom, unlike many sleaze bags she had dated before. I smiled at them. It was all about love here.

I walked up behind Phil, to tell them how I felt about the situation, when I heard something utterly horrifying. Scratch that, disturbing.

"I can't wait to see how you decorate our bedroom, but I don't really care. As long as the bed is nice and doesn't creak so we don't wake up your daughter." He whispered in her ear. She giggled with her eyes closed, so she didn't see me there. It wouldn't have mattered if she had, she wouldn't have stopped him.

"I have major plans for our bedroom," She whispered back. "And don't worry, I know where to get non-creaky beds."

I had to walk away. I couldn't stand the thought of my mom planning to have sex with this guy. At least they were making sure I wouldn't hear it, I thought. That would be awful.

When she said he was moving in with us, I hadn't really thought of the sleeping conditions. I had automatically assumed he would sleep in a spare bedroom, like most of her other boyfriends over the time. Of course it wasn't until I was older that I actually realised they didn't sleep in the other room. The actually never slept at all. But hearing them plan this and not really going to the extreme efforts of hiding it from me made it very difficult for me to deal with.

"I'm going to claim my room," I told them, rushing from the scene.

There was a stairwell that twisted up to the next floor. There were four bedrooms in total: two bigger ones, two slightly smaller ones. I investigated the bigger ones. I walked into the first room. It was bare but had a rather large bathroom and a small balcony. I looked around the bathroom. There was a shower, a bath and a toilet. I could picture removing the shower and replacing it with a walk in one. I would replace the normal bath with a Jacuzzi one, I loved those. The toilet could just be upgraded a bit. I walked out, happy to be picturing what the house should look like. The bedroom though, I could only see a large bed and my mom and Phil standing by it. I immediately felt unattached to the room and rushed out.

The next room I went in immediately appealed to me. It was roughly the same size, possibly a tiny bit smaller, but had a large balcony. There was also a bathroom attached to this one, but it wasn't as big. It also had a shower, a bath and a toilet. I could wok with the space that was there. I ran out to the balcony, to see what view it had. I gasped as I ran to the edge of the railings. There was the most beautiful lake I had ever seen.

The sunlight glittered off the water like my favourite person in the world. I realised this would be a good place to be if I was ever missing Edward, I could just soak in the beauty of the lake. Trees surrounded the lake and I could see a dear by the lake. I sighed at such a gorgeous sight.

"This would be a good place to hunt."

I jumped, startled. I turned to see Edward standing behind me, glittering in the sunlight. I guess I should be used to him sneaking up on me but he startled me every time. I scowled at him.

"You should be at school."

"So should you."

"I don't need school."

"Neither do I."

I wanted to stay angry at him for not staying at school like I told him, but I couldn't. He was too adorable. I ran up to him and flung my arms around his neck. He smiled and lowered his lips to mine. The fireworks were back. I felt a tingling feeling roaring through my lips; they felt like they would explode.

"Hi," I breathed into his lips.

"Hello," he breathed back. I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful here," he said.

"I know," I turned round but kept his arms around me. "I can't think of anything I've seen that looks like this."

"I can," he whispered. I turned my head to look at him and he pecked my lips. "You."

My heart beat faster as I kissed him back. I couldn't believe the luck I had in getting a man like him. I knew that he thought I was the most precious thing in the world. We kept kissing, and I found that I had missed his touch.

"Bella, are you in here?" My mom's voice came through the room. Suddenly, Edward wasn't there, and I was left like an idiot, standing kissing thin air. "What are you doing?"

I searched my brain for a reasonable answer. "I was looking at the roof?"

"Oh, right. I love everywhere about this place! Even the roof!" She came outside to look at it, chuckling. "It is a mighty fine roof. Is this your room?"

"Yes, I think it is." She smiled at me, happy that I loved the place.

"Now, I haven't put any offers on, so don't get your hopes up yet!" She laughed. "But I'm sure we will get it. Come and see what I want to do to my room." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"Hold on, Mom. I want to stay out here and look at the view for a couple of more minutes," I said, looking back to the lake.

"Fine, but don't make me come back!" She teased.

I laughed as she left the room. We seemed to be getting on brilliantly just now. I was shaking my head and smiling when I walked out to see Edward.

He held out his arms and said, "Now, where were we?" I laughed again and sank into his embrace.

"This house is amazing, but it is quite far from Forks," I said unhappily. "I think I will live with my dad and come here on weekends or something. I just haven't got round to telling Mom that yet. I don't know how she will take it." I sighed. I realised I really couldn't be away from Edward, not this far anyway.

"Did you follow us all day?" The thought had just occurred to me.

"Not ALL day. Just some of it." I frowned. Was the world really that dangerous that I needed a vampire body guard?

"I better go now to see Mom's plans." I quickly pecked his lips and turned to go inside. Edward grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"Are you angry with me?" he said, slightly panicking. His eyes had gotten wider and he gave me a puppy dog look.

"No, I'm not mad!" I chuckled. "I just thought I should go and see my mom. Sorry for being so abrupt about it." I smiled sheepishly at him. He still looked worried but I blew him a kiss and went inside. I tried to remember the room I had first went in. I found it, but mom was nowhere in sight. I checked the balcony and she wasn't there. Suddenly I heard noises in the bathroom. I popped my head around the door to fund my mom and Phil in full make-out mode. Mom was sitting on the counter of the sink with her hands running through Phil's hair. He was standing in-between her legs with his hands on them. Mom's skirt had rolled up her legs so Phil could stand between them. I stared, absolutely horrified as Mom leant back for a breather and Phil continued to kiss down her neck.

"I can't wait to have this place, Phil. Then when we do, I want you to put me right here, and make love to me. Right here." He leant up to nibble her ear and she groaned. I had had enough and practically ran back into the room I already considered my own. I sat down in a corner and tried to push the images out my mind. I wanted to scratch my eyes out. I thought that Phil was the sleaze, but then I heard what my mother had just said. She was as bad as him. I shuddered at the thought again, when Mom came through to the room again to find me.

"There you are! I told you to come through!" Her skirt wasn't straight, her shirt was hanging out at one side, her lipstick was smudged, her hair was a mess but she had a strange sparkle in her eye. Usually, she really care about her appearance, so this was weird for me to see. She looked down, and seemed to notice for the first time what she looked like. She fixed herself and then looked back to me. "Well?"

I was going to argue that I had came through to see, but found her with Phil, however I decided to leave it. It would just spark a really unwanted conversation.

"I was just coming." I got up and followed her to the room. When I walked in, I saw Phil had mom's lipstick smeared over his lips. Mom made a motion to him to wipe it off and then looked round to see if I had noticed. I pretended to be looking at something else, and out the corner of my eye, I could see the look of relief in her face.

Phil turned around and rubbed the red smears off his face while I looked around the room. "What will you do with it?"

"Well I was thinking the colours should be brown and cream, ok Phil? The bed is going to be a queen sized one, a four poster bed, does that seem good Phil? And a t.v. will be here, so we can watch shows at night before bed, is that a good idea Phil?" She was continuously looking towards Phil to get his approval. He only nodded when he turned back round.

"Well I think that sounds great, Mom." I hugged her. I looked at her to see she was turning her head, looking at Phil.

"Yes," she said, turning to look at me. "I will put an offer in this week, with your approval."

I nodded, happy at the house.

"Right then, let's get you home to your Dad."

The whole journey home, I couldn't stop thinking about Mom and Phil and how they were together. I then thought of Charlie, and how he should find someone in his life.

My phone beeped. I pulled it out to see it was a text from Jacob.

_Hey stranger, where have you been? Love Jake xx_

**A/N - Sorry I haven't really been writing a lot. I just got into Pottermore this week so I am absolutely ecstatic about it. I am a Gryffindor, in case you were wondering ****J Have any of you got Pottermore? x**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was Saturday morning, the day I was going to meet the Cullen's. I was going to have a busy weekend, with Edward today, and I had planned to meet Jake tomorrow.

I paced my room nervously, deciding what to wear, then rethinking it. I had no idea what to do. When Edward came to get me, I was no where near ready. I had had my shower, but I was standing in a towel staring at the clothes in my closet. I heard him approach behind me.

"I have no idea what to wear, what will I wear?" I asked him. I turned to face him, the panic clear in my eyes. The funny thing is, I was panicking in case they didn't like me, not that they would want to eat me.

"Just wear something that you feel comfortable in," Edward suggested, lying on my bed.

"I am not wearing my sweats, Edward, be realistic." I sighed. I searched through my closet again for the third time. I decided on my new white dress, and white gladiator sandals. I grabbed my cell and shoved it into the hidden pockets in my dress. They were really handy. "How does this look?" I did a little spin to show him.

"It looks perfect, you will be fine." I nodded and turned to examine myself in the mirror again. "In fact, Alice already knows that you are going to be best friends."

I nodded again. I let my hair go naturally wavy and put a little mascara and lipgloss on. Edward's phone started ringing and he answered it. "Yes. Uh hu. I know I told her. See you soon." He looked at me again. "That was Alice, she said you look brilliant and you will get a lot of compliments, so wear that."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "How could Alice possibly know that?"

"She can see the future, remember?"

"Oh." I walked towards the door. "I'm ready if you are?"

"Sure."

I nervously stumbled towards Edward's car with about as much grace as an elephant on skates. He caught me every time and I was grateful for him. I sat in Edward's car, scared for my life as he raced towards his house.

"Stop looking so scared, I'm in complete control," he said, looking at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I screeched.

"Bella, I will be able to tell if there was a car coming, no need to have a heart attack." But to calm me, he looked back at the road.

All to soon, we were at the house. It was a moderately sunny day today, and sun was shining into the glass house. Edward came round to my door, opened it for me, and gave me his hand. I accepted it gratefully and got up. We walked towards the door, him easily, me clumsily. But before I even reached the steps, the door flew open and there was a blur. The next thing I knew there was rock solid arms around me. The person stood back and I looked at them, dazed. It was Alice, the short, pixie girl.

"Bella!" Her voice rang out like a wind chime, as delightful as a songbird. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I've been seeing this day for so long!" She sighed happily.

"Alice," Edward said gruffly, "I warned you about this."

She laughed and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Bella. Ignore grumpy pants over there. Come inside and meet the rest." She started skipping towards the door. "I love your outfit by the way," she winked at me.

I giggled and followed her inside. My worries had vanished at how friendly Alice was. I could really tell how much I would love her. I gasped as I looked around. Everything in here was beautiful. There was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. To my left, was what I assumed was a living room, with a 65" T.V. on the wall. To my right, was a little sitting area and a platform where a black glossy grand piano sat. Straight ahead of me was a doorway, and to the right of that, twisting stairs that were made of glass. All throughout what I could see, were the most beautiful ornaments and pictures decorating the rooms. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide in amazement and I continued to look round in awe. Alice continued to drag me towards the door next to the stairs. She looked back towards me and grinned.

"They are all in the kitchen , I'll show you."

At the mention of kitchen my stomach growled. I had forgotten to get something to eat before I had left. How stupid of me, I thought. They don't eat.

But upon entering the kitchen I saw 5 vampires working out how to cook something.

The big burly vampire, Emmett, was trying to figure what to do with a teaspoon he had in his hand. It looked ridiculous, the tiny little spoon in his huge hand. He looked down at it then simply flicked it over his shoulder and out the back door which was wide open. He looked round to see if anyone noticed, and saw me giggling. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for me to keep quite, smiling. I nodded then looked round at the others.

The woman I had never seen before was a blur at the cooker. She seemed to know what she was doing. She was moving a frying pan, then flipping something.

The blonde man that I had never seen either, was carefully measuring out chocolate chips. He was being precise and accurate, taking his time, although I am sure he could have done that at lightening speed. He must be Carlisle, the doctor, I though.

A blonde girl was mixing a batter. She had the bowl under one arm and her other hand was mixing it so fast that the stuff in the bowl started to fly everywhere. She looked down, disgusted, at her clothes. A bit of the mixture had got on her and she looked at it like it was mud.

The blonde boy, was staring at me. He was making me a bit uncomfortable, but he continued to stare. He must have sensed that I wasn't happy, so he looked out the window, his jaw tight. Alice skipped over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded and gazed down at her, lovingly.

I didn't know what they were making, but whatever it was, it smelled delicious. My stomach growled again as I smelled the food. This made all of them look up and stare at me.

"Sorry, my stomach is crying out for food," I said, cringing.

The woman I didn't know, walked slowly over, and opened her arms. "I'm Esme!" She then proceeded to pull me into a tight hug. I breathed in deeply, and discovered she smelt amazing. She pulled back and smiled at me warmly. "If you ever need anything, you can come to me." She beamed at me and went to stand beside Carlisle. She gave out a motherly vibe, and it was so wonderful to feel that she cared.

"I'm Carlisle, as you probably know." He stood forward and shook my hand. I nodded at him.

"Hey, baby brother has a girlfriend at last!" Emmett lumbered forward and put his arm around his neck. "And she's a looker too, good catch. Welcome to our disjointed family!" he said to me, lifting me up in a hug. My legs dangled in the air before he set me back on my feet. He smiled at me and then stood back, while slapping Edward in the back. Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on, Jasper, you're fine, you won't hurt her," Alice said quietly. She wasn't quite enough for me not to hear though. Jasper moved slowly, keeping his eyes on me at all times.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella," he said stiffly. He then moved quickly back to where he was standing and seemed to let out a deep breath.

"You can call me Bella, if you want," I told him. He nodded curtly.

"It's ok, you done fine," Alice said soothingly to him, rubbing his back.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde girl, Rosalie. She sighed.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Welcome, or something like that." She didn't look at me when she said that. Esme frowned at her and Edward growled. She just turned back and kept working on what she was doing before.

"I hope you're hungry, Bella. We have quite a treat for you here!" Esme laughed.

"I'm starving actually," I smiled.

"Why would you come to a house full of vampires and not eat anything?" Rosalie said bitterly. She didn't even try to lower her voice.

"I forgot, it's not many places I go and I can't get food," I told her. She scowled and started ferociously mixing again.

"It will be ready soon. Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour of the house?" Esme suggested.

He grabbed my hand. "I'll show you my room."

Emmett laughed. "Typical boy, always the first place to show your girl."

Edward chuckled at him and led me up the stairs. I was excited to see his room. This was where he spent a lot of his time.

"It's in here," he said. He held open a door. I quickly went inside.

"Wow…" The first thing that caught my eye was Edward's music collection. I ran my fingers along the spines of CD cases, Cassette cases and Record cases. There was such a vast collection of music here. My eyes were then drawn towards the little sofa bed against the wall. Next to it, was a guitar and a keyboard. "You sure love music." I turned to him, smiling.

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah, have I not said that? It's usually all I talk about." He explained when I shook my head. "I must have been too distracted by you."

I heard a very loud laugh coming from downstairs, it sounded like Emmett.

"Ignore him, he's just glad he has a good reason to tease me now." He looked pained when he said it, as if that's all he's been getting.

"Bella! You're breakfast is ready!" came a voice from downstairs.

"If they make you too uncomfortable, just say, ok?" Edward told me.

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" I wondered out loud as I walked down the stairs.

I should have realised why I would have been uncomfortable. I was sitting at their never-before-used kitchen table with 7 vampires watching me eat. Not just watching actually, staring. I had a high plateful of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce and they all stared, watching me eat. Alice was the most fascinated.

"How can you eat that? It tastes rotten," she said, screwing her petite face up.

"Actually, it's really yummy," I remarked, my mouth full of food. Emmett laughed again, a sight I was getting used to. He laughed a lot.

"Well, I'm glad you like it honey. I've always wanted to use that kitchen!" Esme told me happily. "I never thought I would get the chance!"

I nodded as I worked my way through the layers of pancakes. I wanted to eat it all, so I wasn't being rude.

"You don't have to eat it all, Bella. They made far too much." Edward glowered at them.

I finished my last bite. "It's fine. I just won't eat for the next week or two. I'm stuffed." I grinned.

Rosalie's smile faded. I think she wanted me to not finish it, so they would be disappointed. That wouldn't happen.

"I really need to walk this off now," I laughed.

"Oh, then you won't want any cupcakes then," Esme said sadly.

"Oh, I would love a cupcake, just a bit later. And I could take the rest home for my dad, or bring one to school tomorrow," I suggested.

Esme's eyes lit up. "Great! I'll get a tub for you and give one to you just now, if you want one in Edward's room."

"Yeah, 'cause no one wants to walk in on you on Edward doing anything." Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and Edward scowled again.

"Here you go Bella!" Esme handed me a gorgeous cupcake with blue butter icing on top.

"Wow, this looks gorgeous!" I told her.

She beamed as I put my finger in the icing and licked it. "Mmmmm."

"Right, Bella and I are going upstairs, where she doesn't need to be stared at any longer," Edward said to the rest of them. I got up and waved at them, then followed Edward upstairs.

We got to his room when Edward whispered, "I want to show you my favourite spot."

I looked at him curiously as he put his arms around me. He took me to the window and jumped out and up.

It's safe to say I screamed as I really wasn't expecting that. I very nearly dropped my cupcake. When Edward put me down, and I opened my eyes, I saw we were on the roof. It was quite flat with only a gentle slope.

"This is your favourite place?"

"Only when it isn't raining. But I think it will be my favourite place to be with you." He lay against the roof and dragged me on top of him. I put my cupcake to his lips so there was icing on them. I then bent down and kissed it off.

"Mmmmm, icing Edward," I giggled. He laughed and made me kiss him more. Soon I fell to his side and we lay there, talking about everything and anything. At one point we just lay there staring at each other. We were like that until we were rudely interrupted.

"Well, well. Edward has got himself a girlfriend. At last. I was starting to think you were gay or something." I looked up to see an angry girl staring down at us. Edward groaned and put his hands on his face.

"Go away," he told the girl. She laughed, a deep and evil laugh.

"No."

She picked me up and stood me beside her. She grabbed my throat, slightly choking me.

"Don't touch her!" Edward growled and went to push her out the way.

"I wouldn't do that," she said lazily. "I have her throat. One touch to me and it's Bye Bye Bella."

My eyes were wide. She knew my name, and I didn't know how.

She looked me up and down. "Brown eyes, brown hair, pale, nowhere near interesting," she stated. She threw me to the ground. "Why does he even like you?" I wasn't sure if the question was aimed at me or was it rhetorical.

She lazily strolled over to Edward and put her arms around him.

"It's not too late you know, you can still have me," she said softly. He pushed her back in disgust.

"I thought we were over this, Jenna," he hissed. "I told you never."

She feigned hurt. "How could you hurt me like that, Edward? I thought we had something special!" Her face snapped back into a devilish grin. "Or not."

Another figure came and hurled past me as I clutched my leg. When this Jenna person pushed me, I had hurt my leg. It didn't draw blood, but I could already see a giant bruise forming.

"Jenna! I told you not to come here!" Yvonne snarled, her blonde hair flowing. "You were supposed to meet me in Port Angeles."

"But I heard Edward was in town so I had to pay him and his little chew toy a visit," she said innocently, batting her eyelashes. How she could look so innocent, but call me a chew toy at the same time I will never know.

Jenna was quite a small girl, a vampire of course. She was wearing a black corset top with a red bow on it. She teamed it with a frilly black skirt and fishnet tights. She had extremely high heals on, they must have been 8 inches high. She had light brown hair with streaks of blonde in it, which was in tight curls. She had heavy dark makeup on her eyes with bright red lip stick. She had a crazy glint in her eye that really made me nervous.

She looked back at me and showed her pointed teeth, making me cower back.

"Yvonne! How could you lead her here!" Edward asked her.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't think she was smart enough to put the pieces together!"

"I am shocked and offended at that comment, how dare you," Jenna simply stated. She seemed really laid back, which was a strange trait.

I slowly stood up and edged over to Edward, as I was suddenly aware that I was on the same side of the roof as Jenna, but the other side from Yvonne and Edward.

"Don't move." Jenna moved to right beside me, blocking my path.

The next thing I knew, Alice was beside Yvonne. "Don't even think about it," She warned Jenna. Edward's eyes went wide with horror as he saw the scene that was inside Alice's head.

"Too late," Jenna said sweetly.

Then she pushed me off the roof.

**I think I got carried away and wrote a bit much. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I didn't purposefully not post a chapter for so long to build suspense. I have been busy with studying for tests and homework, I hope this makes up for it.**

Chapter 23

I remember the horrified look on Edward's face when I tipped backwards. I remember Alice being shocked, her vision must not have went as planned. I remember Jenna's smug face as my foot left solid ground. Mostly, I remember Yvonne's look of utter concentration as she ran towards me. Everything went in slow motion. Yvonne's steps seemed too slow to catch me, even when she ran at Vampire speed. I opened my mouth wide to scream, but nothing came out. My eyes widened in horror as I realised I was going to die. Faintly, I heard Emmet shouting below me. I was falling too fast and his arms were solid like rocks, so if he were to catch me, I would split into three. As I fell backwards, I realised how beautiful it was here. It's funny the things you notice when you're falling to your death.

I resigned myself to dying, and the only thing I wanted was to see Edward's face one more time and to tell him I loved him.

But I wouldn't get that chance.

Just then, I saw a flash of Blonde and Yvonne was diving towards me. There was a mad glint in her eye, and I noticed they were no longer red. They were not as strong a topaz colour as Edward's, they had flicks of crimson through them. Her arms stretched out towards me, and wrapped themselves around my waist. She then twisted her body, and suddenly she was underneath me, holding me above her head. I was still convinced I was going to die, but I was grateful that Yvonne was trying to save me. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact.

I felt Yvonne hit the ground first, her whole body produced shockwaves which vibrated right through my bones. Suddenly, my body whacked into the ground, and I hit my head really hard. I lay there dazed, hearing a high pitched scream from the roof. It looked like someone ran from the roof into the woods. Emmet leaned over me.

"CARLISLE!" he part shouted, part screamed. "SHE'S BLEEDING!"

Then Edward pushed him out of the way, franticly staring at my face.

"Bella, stay with us. Come on, Bella!" he whispered to me.

I smiled at him. "I love you, Edward."

I got my wish. Then I gave up.

I woke up in the house, on their table. I tried to sit up, my head pounding.

"Just stay down, Bella. You had quite a fall."

The room started to spin, so I listened to the voice and lay back down. I couldn't recognise who was the owner of the voice, it sounded muffled. I turned my head to the right just a tiny bit, to see Yvonne and Alice sitting next to me, both of them wearing doctor's masks.

"Why are you wearing them?" I managed to force out.

"They can't handle the smell," came a voice from my left. Alice and Yvonne looked at the person and I shifted my head to the left. Edward was sitting there, staring at me lovingly. It didn't escape my attention, that he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Hello beautiful. How are you feeling?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I think I'm ok? I have no idea what happened though."

It was getting easier to talk with time.

"Well," Edward hesitated. "Jenna pushed you off the roof. And Yvonne saved you." He looked at Yvonne with great admiration and appreciation.

"I've never loved you as much as I do today," he told her.

"Aw, shucks. After 100 years of being your sister, you finally decide that you love me. That makes me feel good," her voice was laced with sarcasm, but in her eyes, I could see that she was happy he told her this.

"Where is Jenna?" I started to panic. What had happened to her?

"She ran. Very far. I saw Edward literally going to rip her limb from limb. You should have seen his eyes, Bella. It's the scariest thing I've ever seen," Alice told me.

"Why didn't you get someone to catch me, Alice?" I asked, confused. "You must have seen this coming, that's why you were on the roof."

"No, I saw her pick you up and carry you away, she tricked me." Alice screwed up her face and looked really upset at this. "I've never been tricked before."

"Well, we'll give you two love birds some time alone, won't we Alice," Yvonne said rather forcefully, then she winked at me.

"If we have to," Alice muttered.

Then it was just Edward.

"What have I hurt?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"You've broken your wrist." I groaned. That was the last thing I needed. "Also, a few stitches on the back of your head. Yvonne managed to make sure you wouldn't get any serious injuries, but you still put out one hand to try and save yourself." He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe I had done that.

"This was supposed to be a good day, the day I met your family. And then I go and nearly die." I sighed. "Now they have learned I am very accident prone."

"They are all worried actually. Especially Esme. All she saw was you falling off the roof. Carlisle didn't want to take you to the hospital when he could treat you here. And we couldn't think of a story to cover this." Edward explained. "Emmet and Jasper ran after Jenna, but she went into wolv- I mean she managed to get away," he corrected himself quickly. I didn't know what he was hiding but I didn't really mind, I was in too much pain to concentrate.

Carlisle walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I was pretty sure he would have heard the answer I gave to Edward, but I answered him anyway.

"Not bad, I think I have some minor injuries, nothing too bad," I joked. He gave me a small smile then proceeded to examine my head.

"Well, you're right, nothing too serious. It isn't a major break in the wrist, only in one place, but it will take time to heal."

For the first time I looked down to examine my injury. It was my left hand, which was ok, since I'm right-handed. It was in a cast already. I twisted it round to see that Carlisle had made a great job of it. I liked to consider myself a master of inspecting plaster casts, as I had had a few of them in my life.

"Can you try and sit up for me?" Carlisle asked. He and Edward helped me to sit up, as I was still feeling dizzy. I sat on the edge of the table for a few minutes, waiting for the room to stop moving.

"How am I ever going to explain this to Charlie, or worse. My mom." I grimaced. "I'm supposed to start filming next week."

"It might be a while before that heals enough for you to take it off, I wouldn't bet on being able to film for a while," he told me sadly.

I muttered something about how she would kill me for this when Esme walked in.

"Oh darling! Are you ok?" She ran over and hugged me. I was slightly taken aback that she was so worried when she had only just met me. "I was horrified when I watched you fall." She looked scared, as if she was re-watching the whole thing in her mind.

"Esme, dear, Bella's still in shock, let's give her some space." She nodded and Carlisle placed his arm over her shoulders and they walked out the room.

I looked back at Edward and smiled.

"What should we do now?" I asked. I tried to move again, but I was a little stiff. I shuffled myself off the table and nearly tumbled to the floor. "Why was I on the table anyway?"

"Well, Esme could wash whatever blood from your head away, but if it was on the couch, well… let's just say it would make us hungrier faster," he explained. I had forgotten about the blood.

"Are you ok? You know, not wearing a mask and all?" I gestured to his mouth with my good hand.

"Yeah, all good. I was too worried about you to think about eating you," he joked. I liked that he could joke about the subject now. "And in answer to your previous question, we are going to do nothing. You are going up to my room and resting."

"Progressing to the room again, Edward? Aren't you a busy one!" Emmett boomed from the doorway. He laughed at my startled face. "I just came in to see the injured one." In a few strides he was by my side, looking at my cast. "Oh by the way, Esme wants to see you." He told Edward.

Edward looked puzzled but nodded and left the room. Emmet gave me a devilish grin and the next thing I knew, he was holding my cast. There was a blur of his hand and then he let it go. I looked down and saw it was covered in writing. The largest one I could see said 'EMMETT WAS HERE'. I looked more closely at the smaller ones. 'Eddie loves Bella', 'Bella is small', 'Eddie finally has a girlfriend' and 'I'm probably going to be killed for doing this' were a few of the things scribbled in black sharpie pen.

"I've never done that before, that was fun!" His face was lit up and it made me laugh at how he found it so fun. "Come on I want to show you something." He picked me up bridal style, much to my protest. I was kicking him and hitting him with hand. I even tried whacking the plaster cast off him, but nothing worked. I actually managed to hurt myself more.

He finally set me done in the back garden, where I saw there was a human shaped hole in the ground.

"What's that?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"That is where Yvonne landed. That tiny little thing made that hole." Emmett was laughing so hard at this, he ended up on the floor.

"Emmett!" I heard two voices from inside the house screaming at him.

"Oops, gotta go. I'm going to hide until they cool off." He laughed again, then shot off into the woods at an alarming speed.

Yvonne and Edward got outside at the same time.

"Where did he go?" She snarled. I thought I would help him out a little bit, so I pointed in the opposite direction. She took off running, snarling and hissing.

This I laughed at.

"What did he do to your cast?" Edward looked shock. He done a quick scan of everything written. "I'll wait 'til he comes back. I won't go in the wrong direction, unlike my idiot sister," He muttered.

"It's not that bad, it's rather amusing actually," I told him.

"Sure," he said unconvincingly. I smiled up at him. "Tomorrow, do you want to go to Port Angles and grab some dinner? I want to make it up to you for having that episode today." He grimaced.

"Sure, but you won't eat anything?"

"That's why I said I would take YOU out for dinner." He smiled back at me, then leaned down for a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - It's coming to the end of the book, only a few chapters left. I'm going to be doing a human story after this, but I want to ask you if you want me to do a second book on this. So what do you think? Do you want more of famous Bella?**

**Let me know! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 24

I was really looking forward to our date tonight. Edward always knew how to make me feel better. Charlie had bought the whole 'I fell' thing that I made up. But he did look at the graffiti on my cast and frown. I waited patiently at the door for my knight in shining armour. I was in the mood for Chinese food tonight and I was sure Edward would oblige. I dressed in a black sparkly dress which was a bit on the short side. My hair was curly and styled to sit over my left shoulder. I had a silver purse and black platform heels. They were comfy and not that high so I could walk in them. My phone beeped and I had a text from Yvonne.

_Have a good time tonight! Don't let my brother bore you too much :P x_

I quickly typed back a message.

_He never bores me, no matter what you think, and thanks! You have a good time doing… whatever you are going to do __J x_

I slipped my phone back in my purse as I heard Edward's Volvo pull up.

"Bye Dad!" I called out as I left the house. I strutted to the car, trying to look sexy. When I was halfway to the car I stumbled a little, but managed to keep myself up. When I looked back at the car, Edward was leaning against it, laughing. He was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a black suit jacket, rolled up at the sleeves. He walked quickly over to me and offered me his arm. I gratefully accepted it and he walked me to my side of the car.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Bella. Not that you don't always, but tonight you're just… wow," he said as he opened my door.

I strapped myself in and Edward was already belted in at his side.

"Well you don't look to shabby either," I teased him.

He smirked at me and then proceeded to step on the gas, blasting us down the road.

We parked the car and decided to take a walk down the pier before dinner. We were walking hand in hand and it felt so right. I couldn't imagine my life without Edward anymore. As we were walking, I saw two girls looking at me, pointing. There was a small ginger girl with long straight hair and a slightly taller blonde one with curly hair. They were whispering and giggling. I smiled, it was nice to be recognized. I had told Edward about my cravings for Chinese food, and so we walked to the only Chinese restaurant in town. I had sweet and sour chicken, my favourite. I noticed the two girls in the restaurant with us, still looking. It was a bit annoying now. I pointed them out to Edward, but he just shrugged and didn't say anything about them

"Can we walk to the store? I wanted to pick up something to surprise you," he smirked.

"Of course, and while you are there, I think you should get me ice cream," I joked.

"Any particular flavour?"

"Strawberry."

"Consider it done," he told me sincerely.

We walked to the front of the store. "I'll be two minutes, you stay out here," he warned me

"Ok."

"Stay safe, Bella." He leant down and kissed my lips.

"Edward, you said you would be two minutes! How could I get in trouble in two minutes!" I asked, laughing. He chuckled and went inside.

I looked around and checked my cell. I had another text from Yvonne.

_I'm people watching tonight, spying on the town, finding out the scandals. It's actually more fun than you think! Did you know that Mike Newton has been secretly dating a girl from out of town that Jessica doesn't know about? He took her to a crappy restaurant and she doesn't look impressed :L When are you coming back here? x_

As I finished reading the text, the two girls approached me.

"Ohmigod, you're Bella Swan!" the ginger one gasped. "I am your biggest fan!"

The blonde girl just nodded.

"Well, it's always nice to meet my fans," I told them, with a genuine smile on my face.

The blonde girl continued to nod. If she didn't stop soon, her head would probably fall off.

"Can we have you autograph? It would mean so much to us!" she gushed.

"Sure thing, do you have a pen?" I asked. The girl rummaged through her bag.

"Oh shoot, I don't have one. Sophie, do you have one?" the distressed girl said to the blonde.

"I left it in the car, remember? You said not to bother with it," Sophie said, clearly confused. Something told me she wasn't the brightest of people. "I usually have it in my 'Emergency Celebrity kit'," she told me.

"Well I didn't know that we would meet Bella Swan," the other girl said, clearly exasperated. Sophie looked confused yet again.

"Sorry, Jay," she muttered. What a strange name for a girl was my only thought on the matter.

"You know what, my boyfriend is just in the shop there, he could give us a pen when he comes out," I told them.

"No!" Jay shouted. "I mean, we have to be home soon. Could you come and get the pen from our car?" she said hopefully. I was a little taken aback by her first reaction, and I started to wonder what was up with this girl. I looked back at the shop. I figured Edward wouldn't miss me for a few minutes.

"Sure, why not!" I told them.

They looked happy. "Great. Great! This way!" Jay gestured.

They walked a few paces ahead of me as I quickly typed a reply to Yvonne.

_Really? Lol. Will be back soon I think. Will text you more later, giving two girls my autograph J x_

I quickly ran to catch up to them, having no time to open my purse so I quickly popped my phone into my bra. I had watched Jessica and Angie doing this in school sometimes so I figured now was the time to try it.

They led me over to where a red convertible sat. "This is my car!" Sophie giggled. "Isn't it great!" At the same moment a black jeep with tinted windows pulled into the space next to them. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jay tilt her head towards the jeep while looking at Sophie. A man got out the jeep. He had jet black hair and had a slightly rugged look. He was gorgeous. If I hadn't been in a relationship with the most beautiful man in the world, I would have been completely smitten with him. He had shades on and didn't even look over at the three of us, but continued to walk the way we had came.

The other two were staring at him as well. I cleared my throat. "I should probably be going back now, so do you mind opening the car?"

"Oh right, the keys! Got it!" Sophie was definitely ditzy. She rummaged in her bag for them as well. It was only now that I realised how beautiful she was. She had flawless skin and her laugh had tinkled like a chime. She was graceful when she walked, not at all clumsy like I expected her to be. She could almost be compared to Alice or Rosalie. But she had normal coloured eyes, completely different from them. They were a baby blue. Jay on the other hand was like any other teenage girl I knew. She had a spot on her cheek and her hair had a slight greasiness to it. I had no idea how these too opposites could be such close friends.

"I can't find them!" Sophie wailed.

"My boyfriend can give us a pen if you want to head back. He will probably be worried about me," I explained.

"Edward won't be worried, I'm sure he would understand," Jay said, glancing at me.

Suspicion and confusion washed over me then. "What's wrong?" Jay continued.

"I don't think I mentioned his name," I said, slowly. I didn't think it, I knew I didn't say Edward to them. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me to refer to him as 'my boyfriend'.

Jay looked calm but Sophie looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"I think it's time for me to go now," I said, inching backwards slowly.

"Are you sure? I would love your autograph," Jay looked down sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I really do have to go." I turned round and started walking quickly, but they just let me go. I started to feel really stupid then. A part of my mind had convinced me that they were bad people and I should get away as fast as I could. I started to slow down. They had let me leave, wasn't that proof enough that they were just people off the street? I was at the far end of the car park, there was no point turning back round now, so I decided to continue. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and yanked backwards.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you?" A voice whispered menacingly in my ear. "But no. That's my favourite part, you see? Letting people start to leave, but then taking all their hope of ever escaping away."

Another pair of arms gagged me. The man from the Jeep came forward, grinning. A blindfold was then put over my eyes. And everything was black.

**Either review or PM me to tell me if you want a second book! Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Wow. The last chapter got the most hits ever for this story. I've also just found out that I have over 10,000 hits for the story overall and I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or read this story. It means so much to me.**

Chapter 25

They hadn't knocked me out, just kept me blindfolded. They bound my hands together to stop me from reaching out. I squirmed and screamed in their grasp, but whoever was holding me had an iron grip on my shoulders. I could only assume that it was Jay that was holding me, she seemed like the crazy psychopath sort. I was dragged back in the direction of the car, but they shoved me in to the seat of a higher car than the small convertible. It was then I realised that I was being put in the jeep. The little red car had never been theirs in the first place, it was used as a decoy. I could tell by my surroundings that I was in the back of the car, behind the driver. I had no one next to me, the middle seat was left empty. They must have been pretty certain I wouldn't escape. The car started up, the thrum of the engine alerting me of that.

"Take that off, I want her to see the look on Edward's face. And take away her purse," sneered a voice. Someone removed my blindfold. Sitting in the back sea with me was Sophie. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Turn round and look out the window," the voice snapped. I tried see the owner of the voice, but they were in the shadows. I turned towards the window.

We were coming up to the store.

"Everybody think of something else now, like what happened yesterday or something."

For once, I completely despised the fact that Edward could not read my mind. I saw him standing there, on the phone looking frantic.

"Where's Bella? Carlisle, where could she have gone?" the voice said sweetly form the front. The voice changed to something deeper. "She won't have gone far, relax Edward."

He kept looking around, quickly. He started to walk away, towards the store, then turning around heading towards the car. He stayed in the middle, really unsure of what to do.

"Edward!" I screamed but the material gagging me stopped the word from forming. One of my hands got loose from the rope and I pulled my gag down with my hand.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again, this time actually saying the words. "EDWARD, IN HERE!"

His eyes vaguely looked at the car with mild curiosity. He shook his head and continued to look everywhere, everywhere but the car in front of him. The car picked up speed.

"Edward!" I sobbed, banging the window. "Edward!"

"Oh, you bad bad girl," tutted the voice. "You shouldn't have done that."

I just sobbed and kept my head against the window. He would never find me now.

"Swap seats with me, Sophie." There was a gust of wind telling me that they had changed seats. I looked up at the brains of the situation. I was right, it was Jay.

But she couldn't be a vampire. She had spots and was not beautiful at all. I just looked at her, trying to figure out how any of this had happened and what she wanted.

"If you want money, I'll give you money." My voice was squeaky with fear and with the crying.

She threw her head back and laughed. It was a wholesome laugh, one that I never expected to erupt from her, ever.

"Oh, honey. This is not about money at all. This is about making everything right. This is about Edward."

Now I was confused. What had this got to do with Edward? Sophie had turned round in her seat.

"Oh, show her already, Jay!" she said excitedly. She watched Jay, mesmerized, while I watched in horror, as Jay's hair slowly changed colour.

The orange turned to brown, the spots slowly disappeared, her eyes changed colour, from green, to red. Sophie's eyes gleamed in delight.

"I don't know how many times I have seen that, but I still think it is awesome!" she sighed, sitting back round in her chair. "I wish I had a power."

"You're power should be learning when to be quiet," the changed girl said.

"Sorry, Jay," Sophie mumbled.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Jay wasn't her name, it was her nickname.

Jenna smiled as my eyes widened at the realisation.

"You're not so smart, are you Bella? I thought you would have figured it out, obviously not. Now you have seen my power, does anything else fall in to place?" Jenna asked, smirking.

I swear she watched as the wheels in my brain went into overdrive as I thought about what she was talking about. She could change her appearance?

"Do you need a little help there? Does this help?" Jenna's features slowly changed into something more recognizable. It was me.

She smiled widely as I stared. I finally understood. She had been trying to wreck my life for a while now, I just didn't know it.

She had changed her appearance to look like me, then went to the beach with Zac Efron. That explained it all. She had tried to make Edward jealous, not that he knew much of it.

"You… the beach… Zac…" I spluttered.

"Yeah, that was me," she grinned. "And can I just say he is brilliant in bed, we hardly left the room on that little boat." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. It was strange, I had never been able to do that, so it was weird seeing it on my face.

"So, this is probably the part in the movies where I tell you my evil plan but then you are rescued by your knight in shining armour. Wrong!" She laughed as her features changed back. "Edward will never find you. And if he does, it will be too late! You will be dead! If he still doesn't want me, then I guess it won't be too bad to spend the rest of my life as you."

I stared at her blankly and she muttered a whole load of profanities.

"I just told you my plan!" she wailed. "God damn it! It's okay, it will never be like one of your precious movies. I can still get through this!"

I think she was trying to reassure herself while I done absolutely nothing. She calmed herself and put a dazzling smile on her face.

"It's going to be a while before we reach our hiding place, why don't you try and relax?" she smirked. I just leaned back and closed my eyes, wanting this nightmare to be over.

We had been driving for a few hours, when suddenly, nature called.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I informed Jenna. She gave me an exasperated sigh. It wasn't as if I was asking her to stop every half hour, this was the first time I had mentioned my human needs. I had gotten cold in the car, but I didn't complain. So why should I be moaned at now.

"There's a turn off up here, Jordan, take it," she instructed. This was the first time I had heard the man's name before and I thought it didn't suit him. He was more a… Steve, I thought. In my mind, he was named Steve.

Steve pulled up to a service station.

"Sophie, you take her to the toilet and we will fill up the car," Jenna said, looking out the window.

"Bye, babe," Jordan leaned over and kissed Sophie's cheek. She giggled and lead me out and into the station.

"Be quick."

I pushed open the door to the little bathroom and recoiled in disgust. It was absolutely disgusting. I hastily put toilet paper on the rim of the seat and sat down. There was graffiti all over the walls.

_Katie and Liam 4 eva…_ one of the items said. What a brilliant way to express your love, I thought. Write it on a bathroom wall, very classy. I washed my hands and fixed my dress. I looked a state and I had only been gone a few hours. I opened the door of the bathroom and went out to see Sophie. I couldn't see her so I slipped off towards the pay phones.

"Can I borrow a quarter?" I asked a man on another phone booth. He seemed to be in a deep conversation and so handed me one to get me to leave. I put the quarter in the machine and dialled the number to Edward's house. I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was there.

"Bella! Is that you?" came a panicked Esme.

"Shhh, don't say anything," I said to them, changing my voice to something deeper. "Yes it is me, they might hear you. I have no idea where I am, so I will be of no use. Try and trace the call or something. It was Jenna. I love you, E."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I didn't want to say Edward's name in case I was heard. I saw Sophie heading towards the toilets, frowning.

"I have to go now, but please, hurry or do something."

I left the receiver off the hook, to give them more time to trace it and walked over to the toilet.

Sophie span round and looked at me accusingly. "Where were you?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Uh, looking for you." I decided to change the conversation, to distract her. "So, what's the deal with you and Steve?"

"Steve? Who's Steve?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, I meant Jordan." This only confused her more.

Then the confusion was swept away by a look of utter love. "Jordan, he's… perfect," she swooned. "I think he could be my mate," she said quietly.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"It's where a vampire is completely and utterly in love with one person, and could never love another person as much as they do for their mate. Apparently, you just know when they are the one for you. And I think that's how it is with Jordan," she concluded. She stared off in the distance, in a dream while I mulled over her words. I knew that all the couples in Edward's house must be mates, but I didn't know about my relationship with Edward. Was I mated with him?

"We have to get back now." I knew there was no use protesting, Jenna would just kill me here if she had too. So I reluctantly followed her back to the car.

"Where are we even headed?" I asked Jenna. She was sitting in the seat with a strange smile on her face and Steve's sunglasses on her head. Her lipgloss looked a little smudged. I looked at Steve's neck and saw the little patches of pink glittery gloss. Sophie seemed oblivious though, and stared at his eyes, dreamily. Jenna seemed to follow my line of eye.

"Sophie, what's that?" Jenna shouted. Sophie snapped her head towards the way Jenna was pointing. While she looked away, Jenna quickly wiped the gloss off of his neck. It seemed that I had gotten myself into something much bigger than a love triangle. No, this was more like a love pentagon.

**Please remember to let me know if you want another book of this. I think I have a great idea for it! I have changed the name of the story, so don't be alarmed that it is different!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - I had a bit of writer's block with this one. I'm thinking of doing another two books of this, let me know what you think!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 26

We continued to drive onwards; the direction I didn't know. I was completely bored. Other people in my situation would probably be fearing for their lives, but I was completely calm. No wait, I was bored.

I let out a few sighs, each time looking at Sophie or Jenna to see their reaction.

"For crying out loud! Shut up!" Jenna finally yelled.

"I do get bored once in a while. I'm looking for entertainment," I told her, my voice clearly showing my boredom.

"Why you little…" she started. I was rather enjoying myself now. I found I liked annoying her. She composed herself and gave me a devilish grin. "Let's play a game then. Let's play how many times we can cut you before one of us decides to feed," she hissed.

Alarm bells went off inside my head but I didn't show it. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of scaring me.

"Oh, I've never heard of that game," I said sarcastically.

Sophie sighed, exasperated. "That's because it's not a real game. Seriously Bella, I'm starting to think you are really stupid." She rolled her eyes and turned away while I stared at her dumbfounded. I looked at Jenna and she shook her head.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked. I may not have the longest legs but I needed to get out of the car.

"Yes, actually." I looked out the window. It was so dark I couldn't actually see anything.

They stopped the car and led me into a building. It had mirrors along the walls and a pole along it. It was a dance studio.

I had always wanted to take dance lessons, but because of my busy schedule, I only got to do one year of it. I ran to the pole and started stretching on it. I used to love ballet. I was not scared of the three vampires looking at me hungrily as I accidentally exposed my neck.

"Into the cupboard, Bella, as we figure out our next move," Jenna said, as she forced me through a door and then slammed it. I sighed and looked around the room. There was a bunch of costumes in a box. It looked quite comfy to lie on so I spread them out and lay on them. I wondered what the time was. I took my cell out my bra to look at the time, 1am. I then put it back. I closed my eyes and sighed, figuring I should probably go to sleep. My eyes snapped open in realisation as I just remembered I had my cell in my bra all the time. I had my cell!

My brain went into over drive. How could I use it? Would they find out I had it?

No they couldn't know I had it, they would have taken it off me. I peeked out the door to see Jenna and Steve in a heated discussion. Sophie was running over to the far side of the hall where there was a CD player. She turned it on and started dancing around. Jenna gave he a disgusted look but didn't tell her to turn it off. I figured that now was my chance.

But what could I say? Hey Edward, I'm safe, but I still have no clue where I am. Happy searching!

No. I needed more information.

I turned down the volume on my cell and phoned Edward. I muted it so no one would be able to hear the hilarity down the other end of the phone. I put on a brave face and went out to get my answers.

"Jenna, I have a question…" I started as I stormed out the cupboard.

"Put her back in," she signalled to Sophie. I was grabbed and shoved back in the cupboard. "And stay there with her this time. I don't want her getting back out."

Sophie stayed guarding the door from the inside, which I thought was weird. If I was her, I would be out watching her 'best friend' and her 'mate'.

She just stared at me. I then remembered I was on the phone and should probably try getting the answers from Sophie.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, as if the question had just popped into my head.

"We're in a dance studio, duh," she answered rolling her eyes. She was turning into a cheeky little bitch and I had had enough of it. But I couldn't be rude or she wouldn't talk.

"Yes, I know that, but where? We were driving for hours and I have no bearings whatsoever."

"Oh, we're in Phoenix. I thought you would have recognized the dance studio. Jenna said you went here as a kid. She wanted you to be somewhere you recognized, or die in the place you should have stayed, something along those lines," Sophie shrugged.

My blood ran cold. We were in Phoenix? A place I knew all the hiding spots in, a place that I would recognize? If they got distracted or left me for a while, I could navigate my way to a safe place. If they didn't smell me, that is.

I may have not been here a lot, but when I was, I was allowed to roam free. This was our base, you could call it. I would shoot a movie, come back here and live until the next movie was. I spent my time in a little woods near my house where I had made a den or a hideout. Nobody knew about it, not even my mom. I smiled at the memories.

"Shouldn't you go out there and see what the plan is?"

"No, I never get involved in planning, the less I know about the plan, the better as Jay always says!" she laughed. I looked at her in horror. They were always so mean to her and she was oblivious. It was awful to stand back and watch it.

"You can contribute, why do you let them rule your life?" I asked her.

"I trust them, whatever they decide. They're brilliant like that, completely trustworthy," she smiled at me brilliantly.

This made my gut twist. Even though I didn't like the girl that much, I hated how gullible she was. If I didn't survive this night, I would at least want to her the truth. Maybe she could avenge my death. I noticed the music was playing but the talking had stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I looked through the keyhole of the cupboard. They were kissing, with Sophie in the next room. My anger spiked.

"Sophie, look through the keyhole," I commanded her, but whispering it.

"But why…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at them through the tiny hole.

"See, I told you they weren't trustworthy," I whispered, victorious.

She didn't say anything. She sat back suddenly and started laughing a bit.

I thought she was going mad.

"No… Don't be so silly. This time, your silliness is amusing," she said, giggling a bit. "Jenna gets… uh… needs from time to time. She just uses Jordan to let out a bit of the pressure until she gets Edward back. This will all go away when you're dead."

I looked back through the keyhole. That wasn't just 'releasing pressure', that was something else. Why was she still going after Edward if she had Jordan? Was anything Sophie was saying true?

"Are you sure?" I asked, not convinced.

"I'm a good friend and letting Jenna get it out. Jordan protested at first but I have him told," she smirked.

"Doesn't it hurt you watching your mate with another woman?"

"They don't go any further than kissing," she told me. It didn't answer my question, it was obvious she wanted to avoid it. I saw her pain looking a them together, but Steve didn't seem to be bothered with kissing her now.

"Maybe we should go out now," she whispered as I saw that they were starting to get a little deeper into the kiss.

"Good idea."

She opened the door with me still against it, so I clattered to the ground. I looked up and they were finishing their kiss, adding a few pecks on the end. I scrambled back into the cupboard with one glare from Sophie and she shut the door. I took my phone back out to see that the call had ended a while ago. Edward must have hung up when he had all the information he needed. The door opened again, so I had no time to lock my phone, just stuffed it back. Sophie was gesturing me out. She needed to figure out where she wanted me to go.

"Thank you for lending me your services, Jordan," Jenna said to him. She turned away with indifference towards Sophie. It was clear she was using Steve only to release the pressure, but the way Steve was staring at her, it was clear he was in deep. He was in love with Jenna.

"Right, Soph, battle plan. We're going to leave here and go somewhere else. Jordan has a place in mind." He nodded in conformation. "So whenever we are ready."

I panicked. We couldn't leave! Not when the Cullen's were coming here to get me. I was about to protest when we heard a voice.

"Bella, I don't know if you can hear this, but we are in Phoenix. Stay safe, beautiful," Edward's voice boomed in the empty hall. Then the sign of him hanging up came. Everyone was deathly still for what seemed like hours. Jenna kept staring at the place Edward's voice had erupted from.

"Is that a phone?" she asked, venom lacing her voice. "Looks like a change of plan then. We'll be staying. But you Bella, won't get to see your night in shining armour again. You'll be dead," she spat out the last word.

"Guard the front and back entrance… MOVE!" she shouted to the other two. They ran to their positions and stood guard.

She walked towards me, her eyes narrowing.

"Right Bella, painless death or non-painless death?"

Then the room exploded.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Sorry about the wait everyone! I know you are all dieing to know what happens next ;) Truth is, I've been working on a little human story project. You should check it out if you are interested, it's from Edward's point of view.**

**I still want everyone to tell me if they are interested in reading another few stories of this Bella! I think there is one or two more chapters left. Anyway, enough talking, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

I was flung backwards, my head whacking against the hard wooden floor. I heard a cry of pain from someone else, and I looked up trying to see through the settling dust. There was a massive hole in the roof. I gaped, open mouthed, at Emmett who was standing directly below the hole.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" he shouted to me, oblivious to Jenna who was standing behind him.

"EMMETT! LOOK OUT!" I screamed. He turned round as Jenna lunged at his throat. There was a swish of blonde and she was pinned to the floor by Rosalie, hissing at the trapped girl.

"Get away from my husband, you bitch!" she snarled. Emmett looked at her lovingly, amazed she was that quick to save him. But where was Edward?

I lay my head against the floor and closed my eyes, I was in agony. I gingerly touched it and blood came away on my hands. I started to panic when I felt hands gripping my head and looking at the wound. I snapped my eyes open to see Carlisle observing it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him.

"You mean he isn't here?" Carlisle said, confused. My stomach dropped. I felt like I was going to throw up. Why wasn't he here? What had happened?

The door to the back entrance of the hall burst open to reveal Steve in a losing battle with Edward. They were rolling on the floor fighting, Steve snapping at Edward's neck. Edward snapped off his arm with a loud screeching sound, and Steve screamed in pain. He escaped the vice like grasp, grabbed his arm and fled.

Edward looked relieved until he spotted me with blood on my head. His eyes widened and he held his breath in horror. My attention was snapped away from him as another howl erupted from the room. Yvonne was standing triumphantly next to Sophie, who was now missing an arm as well. However, Jenna remained perfectly intact. Steve appeared by her side and she placed a hand on his armless shoulder, worry in her eyes. Yvonne winked at me as she kept a hold on Sophie, keeping her still. Carlisle stood up and addressed her.

"Jenna, can't we talk this though? We don't want to kill you." A spiteful laugh came from Edward and Carlisle shot him an annoyed glance. He then turned and gestured at Steve. "You have found your mate, why can't you let Edward be happy with his?"

Carlisle thought I was Edward's mate? Despite everything, a bubble of happiness surged inside of me. It must be true, the way I felt for Edward was far more than what a human felt for another human. The happiness must have shown on my face as Edward chuckled, and lifted me to my feet. He surveyed my bleeding head, but didn't hold his breath. He looked completely at ease.

"Wait, Jordan isn't Jenna's mate, he's mine. Aren't you?" Sophie smiled at him. He didn't answer, he didn't seem to be listening to her at all, he was gazing at Jenna who was looking at Sophie impatiently.

If it was possible, more colour looked to have drained from Sophie's face. No one but me noticed though, everyone was looking intently at Jenna.

"Jordan isn't my mate, and if he was, I still wouldn't let Edward be happy. He broke my heart, and I vowed that I would never let anyone else have him," she spat.

"Oh puh-lease." My eyes widened in surprise as Rosalie was the next to talk. "You aren't the only one he has turned down over the years, you know. I was the original one, but you don't see me threatening to kill Bella." She looked over at me. "I might not be her biggest fan I the world but I wouldn't even think about harming her. Edward would rip me to pieces. So, stop being a pathetic little bitch and go away. You've crossed the line here. You tried to kill my husband and now the rest of my family? I don't think so." She walked forward, looking ready to rip her throat out.

Edward and I stared at her, him with surprise, me with newfound respect and gratitude. Jenna through back her head and laughed. "Seriously? I'm being threatened by the dumb blonde now? Next person will probably be Bella!" She laughed even harder at this while Steve smirked. I looked round for Sophie, but she was missing, as was Yvonne.

"Seriously though, nobody know it, but Edward loves me. He always has, he's just not willing to admit it," she said casually. I thought she was insane. If she wasn't a vampire, she would probably me in a mental institution. There should be ones for vampires, especially crazy psychotic ones like her.

Everyone in the room was deathly silent. The look on their faces as I looked from each person, was the same; dumbfounded. No-one was willing to even tell her what was so wrong with that statement, they just left it. I looked at Edward. It seemed to me that now it was his time to talk. He looked down at me and seemed to read my mind, although that was impossible, I was his only downfall with mind reading.

He walked forward, drawing everyone's attention to him. He stopped a few feet in front of Jenna.

"I have never loved you, and I never will. We were barely even friends, I don't know why you are being like this!" he said exasperated. "It's not even as if I led you on! And if I have to kill you personally to stop you from hurting Bella, then I will. No doubt about it." Hope turned into rejection, which turned into fury on her face.

"You did love me Edward Cullen, I don't know what to do to prove it to you! But fine, if you don't believe me, I won't bother killing Bella. What's the point when you wouldn't love me anyway? No, I'll just have to kill you instead!"

Once again I watched her lunge forward, intending to kill someone I love. I screamed out and started to run forward, but I was restrained by Carlisle. Edward was grabbed by Jenna, who ripped his arm off. His face winced in pain, but was unwilling to show just how much it hurt. He glanced at me as tears streamed down my eyes and I whispered "No." Everything was a blur after that.

Jenna leaned back for his head but she was tackled to the floor by Yvonne and Alice. "Stay away from our brother," they snarled in unison. They proceeded to high-5 each other and were oblivious to Steve coming up behind them. His arm had re-attached and he grabbed Yvonne's head and twisted violently. Her head rolled to the floor, the last expression on the face being shock.

I couldn't cry. I was convinced that the whole scenario was a dream. It seemed too comical as Emmett and Jasper joined next in the train of ripping off body parts. They held back Steve as Esme helped pin down Jenna while trying to put Yvonne back together. Sophie was back and aiming at Emmett, her features contorting into weird shapes.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed as she jumped onto Emmett.

"For god's sake, Sophie! Will you stop trying to help me! I don't love you!" Steve shouted. She paused while on Emmett's back, her face widening in shock. Everything ended with Rosalie simply twisting Sophie's head off and casually tossing it into a fire I hadn't seen her start. The hilarity of the situation seemed over with the complete death of someone as Rose finished her off, tossing the rest of the carcass in the fire.

"Who's next?" she asked simply to the other two. They exchanged glances, and with their last ounce of strength, they freed themselves from their restraining hands and escaped out the hole in the roof.

I was finally allowed to rush over to my best friend and boyfriend. Edward had re-attached his arm and I knocked him over with a hug, a feat I will probably never be able to do again.

"Edward," I sobbed. "Edward."

"I know, I know," he managed to mutter. His chest was heaving and his face was screwed up. It looked like a vampire trying to cry. I turned my attention away from the healed, and back to the wounded. I grabbed Yvonne's pale hand.

"Please, wake up, Yvonne. I don't want you to leave," I whispered. Her head was back on her old body, but she wasn't showing signs of life. I turned to Carlisle, who was leaning beside her as well. "Is it possible for her to survive?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"The stories I've heard all say that the victim should wake up, but I've never seen it myself." he looked down at the lifeless body. "We need to give it time, I think."

"Carlisle, we need to move," Alice whispered quietly. Everyone looked at the fire which was spreading quickly across the hall. "This place goes up in flames in exactly one minute."

Edward picked up the body of his sister, and quickly ran out of the building. Alice picked me up and ran after him, everyone else on her tail.

"We didn't bring a car," Edward said, his sobs over. He was looking down at his little sister with hopeful eyes.

"I was brought in one," I said quietly. Edward nodded and Rosalie went towards the car. She forcefully opened the doors and Edward placed Yvonne across the backseat.

"Bella, we are going to run home, are you okay in the car?" Alice asked me.

"I need to get home quickly Alice! Charlie is going to kill me!" I realised. I had completely forgotten about my Dad, and how he must feel that I didn't come home that night.

"I told him you slept over at mine, it was one of the first things I did," she told me.

There was a roar of an engine and I turned to see Rosalie had hotwired the car. I had no idea she could do that.

"I'll drive you home," she said. I was completely surprised by Rosalie today, maybe she was beginning to like me. Edward was still looking at Yvonne in the back of the car. Rosalie went over and patted his arm. "You sit in the back with Yvonne, I'll drive and Bella can take the passenger seat."

He nodded not saying anything while I hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them. I got in the car and we started off on the long journey home. I turned to face Edward. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm worried about you," I told him.

He laughed bitterly. "You're the one that nearly died because of me, why are you worried about me? I should be worried about you."

I reached out and grabbed his hands.

"You have more important things to worry about." We both turned and looked at the peaceful face on Yvonne.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Second last chapter... don't kill me for taking so long to write it! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 28

I tried to sleep in the car, but it wasn't possible. I couldn't get comfortable but mostly, I was extremely worried about Yvonne. There was no twitch or any sign of movement from her at all. I hated Jenna and Steve more than anything then, but they had gotten away. They had quite possibly killed my best friend and they had gotten away. And I was angry.

My anger was building up, slowly at first. The whole car journey came and went without any sign. I had to be dragged away, screaming and kicking, by Alice. Edward just continued to stare at his sister, the life had been knocked out of him.

I sat quietly in the silver Volvo while Alice drove us away from the Cullen's house.

"Will she wake up, Alice?" I asked quietly. I had no doubt she could hear me, so I didn't raise my voice louder.

We stopped outside my house and she turned to face me. "Bella, this isn't really something I can see, believe me, I've been trying. It's as if some force hasn't decided that she will wake up, but I'm sure she will." Alice done her best to smile and reassure me, but it didn't work. I saw right through her fake smile.

I didn't reply, just got out of the car slowly. I shut the door and turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway, a worried look on his face.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?" He wanted to shout it, but was afraid that any of the neighbours would here. I took one look at him and ran over to him, bursting into tears.

"Hey, Bels, I wasn't trying to make you cry, I was just worried about you is all," Charlie said, panicking. Whenever someone got even slightly emotional around him, he seized up, but now, his own daughter was sobbing hysterically in his arms. I felt bad for him then, he had no idea what was going on. I pulled it together a bit, looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Al, do you want to come in and help explain to my dad what happened?" I pleaded to her, I had no idea what to tell him. _Not to worry Dad, my best friend just got decapitated and we've just put her back together, but so far, she hasn't woke up. _Yeah, like that would end well.

"Sure."

We all made our way inside the house. I excused myself and went to have a shower, it had been a while since I had had one. I waited on the stairway as I heard Alice's beautiful voice spinning an elaborate tale of where we went. I didn't stay to hear what she would say about Yvonne, it was too fresh.

After I came out of the shower I fell onto my bed and I closed my eyes. This bed would never be comfy without Edward. I changed into pyjamas and slouched downstairs to see what had been said in my absence. As I entered the room which Alice and Charlie were in, Charlie got up and came over and hugged me.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about Yvonne. Who knew that she would take a deathly allergic reaction to the gummy snacks you were eating?" I threw Alice a curious look but she nodded solemnly at me, and then grinned.

"Uh, yeah. New brand, no one was expecting it. Do you think it would be okay if Alice stayed over tonight?" I asked quickly. I needed to stay in contact with the Cullen hous in some way, and Alice was already here.

Charlie looked at me curiously. "You had a sleepover with Alice last night, are you not sick of each other yet?" He chuckled.

"Nope." I tried to smile at him but it came out more as a grimace.

"I suppose then, you don't want the house to be too crowded, especially if Yvonne is sick." I nodded and then shot upstairs, Alice on my tail.

"You want me to stay over?" she asked, surprised.

"I would rather not be alone, and you are the best one to watch for the upcoming future. Plus, I don't really feel like sleeping tonight," I told her.

"Trust me, you will sleep." She grinned. "And since you are the one that wanted a sleepover, a sleepover you shall get! That means a makeover as well." She smiled slyly at me.

"Fine, I'm not bothered tonight." The look on her face when I said that was priceless, filled with shock and awe as she thought of all the things she could do.

"Right okay! First we will do nails!" I could already tell I was going to regret this.

When she was halfway through doing my hair, Charlie popped his head around the door.

"I'm just going to bed now girls, if you need anything just go downstairs and get it. Oh and Bella, before I forget, your Mom wants to see you tomorrow morning, so you have to drive to see her in in Port Angeles, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I smiled sleepily at him.

"Ok then. Good night girls."

"Night!" We called.

The rest of the night went along to what Alice wanted. We chatted a lot and I got to know Alice more. I found that there was nothing about her I could hate, she was one lovable vampire.

I also learned more about the entire Cullen clan, stuff that Edward had never told me before. I also got Alice to tell me what Edward was like years ago. She said he was a bit of a loner which made me laugh.

"Bella, it's time for you to sleep now, I'll wake you if Yvonne's condition changes."

"All right then," I said reluctantly. I didn't want to sleep, my whole body was protesting this though. I lay down under my covers and closed my eyes. I tossed and turned for a few minutes but I was incapable of sleep. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Can't sleep?" Alice laughed.

"No, it's because Edward's not here," I told her truthfully.

"Well, I'm no Edward but I am as cold and as rock solid as him," she giggled. She proceeded to climb in to the bed next to me.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this, Alice."

"Don't worry, you will sleep fine!" she told me. With another sigh, I closed my eyes again and fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head, you need to look good to see your Mom!" I woke up to Alice looming over me with a twinkle in her eye, and I knew right there that I would be getting another makeover this morning. I groaned and ignored her, slouching off into the bathroom. I got into the shower and turned it on, loving the feeling of the warm water running down my body. When I had washed my hair and my body, I got out, wiped the condensation off the mirror and stared at my reflection. The girl looking out at me looked really tired and lacking the usual vitality that was usually there. Ever sine I had began going out with Edward there was a sparkle in my eye, but it was gone completely. I didn't realise how much Yvonne's near death would drain me. I shoved on my bra and pants and walked into my room, waiting to see the clothes Alice had picked out.

"No. No. No. No. No!" Alice shouted as she chucked all of my clothes out of the cupboard.

"Hey, watch it!" I told her. "That was quite expensive!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Expensive? You were clearly ripped off by whoever sold you this, it's disgusting!" She screwed up her face and went back to her hunting as I huffed.

"Found something!" she said, delighted. She held up one of my summers dresses that I wore while I was in Florida. I looked outside my window to see the weather.

"I am not wearing that dress in rain like this," I told her seriously. She picked up the dress and put it over my head.

"It's not that bad, it's going to clear up by the time you go out. There will even be a hint of sunshine by then," she groaned. I cheered up at that.

"Right, sit, time to give you nice hair."

"My hair is nice."

"Nicer hair," she smiled.

When I was finally released I looked like a Barbie doll. My hair was in soft waves and the makeup hid all the bags under my eyes. One look at me and you would never have guessed that I had been kidnapped by a group of crazy vampires just a few days before.

"And now, the finishing touch!" She handed me a pair of flowery gladiator sandals. She was right, the rain had stopped and I should make my way there.

"Don't even think bout taking that mangy old truck. You can drive the Volvo," she stated.

"Won't Edward mind?" I said worriedly. He was already stressed over Yvonne, the last thing he needed was to worry about his car.

"No, I think he would rather you drove it than that blasted old thing."

"It isn't that bad!" I protested. Nobody insults my truck.

"It is, now go! You'll be late! I can get myself home," she smiled.

"Okay, but one last question. How's Yvonne?" I didn't even get a reply, just a grimace. But it was all I needed to know. She hadn't woke up.

Distraught, I made my way down to the car. _If she isn't awake by the time I get back, I don't know what I'll do. _

I thought about my life without Yvonne on the way to meet my Mom. I would need to buy more leather clothing and become more feisty to make up for her absence. But I wouldn't need to, she would wake up. Wouldn't she?

I was snapped out of my daydream by a tap at the window. I looked out and my Mom was standing there, waving with a grim smile on her face. I hadn't even realised that I had arrived. She had text me that morning to tell me where to meet her, it was a little coffee shop. I was rather surprised, you could get something to eat here for under $5, something must have been wrong.

"Is that a new car?" She asked me. Her eyes grazed over the silver car but looked as if they didn't see a thing.

"No, I'm borrowing it. What is it that could be so important that I have to meet you now? Couldn't it wait until later?" I asked jokingly.

"No." The answer was short and didn't give anything away, but it managed to send shivers up my spine. I was worried where this conversation was going to lead. "Come and sit, I'll buy you a hot chocolate."

We headed inside and I order a cake as well as the hot chocolate. It may have been early in the morning, but I didn't care. I could sense this conversation would need something sweet to help the sour mood.

"I have something to tell you Bella, something that you are not going to want to hear."

_She's dying, _was the first thing in my head.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked, panicky.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm afraid its something you will probably find much worse than that."

"Mom, there is nothing worse than that. Just tell me!"

"Okay, bare that in mind." She paused, I thought for dramatic effect.

"I didn't get the house and the movie is being abandoned. We're moving back to L.A. with Phil as of next week."

… Maybe I didn't want to know.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I have to admit, I panicked.

"What do y-you mean?" I stammered.

"I know hearing that your movie is bust must be upsetting, but it wasn't that good anyway," she waved off the movie as if it was rubbish. "There will be plenty of other opportunities in L.A."

"I'm not talking about the stupid movie… I'm talking about moving! Mom, I don't want to move!"

"What are you talking about, of course you do! It's going to be fantastic! With connections like Phil, you are going to be an even bigger star!"

"That's exactly what I don't care about, I don't care if I never make another movie again! I like it here in Forks and I'm not moving!" I said stubbornly.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are coming with me and that is final!" She was getting angry now, her face was going red.

"Mom, in a few months I will be an adult! And until that day comes, I'm staying with Charlie! You can't stop me!" I had one the argument by the look on her face. She had realised there was nothing she could do to stop me. I was going to stay.

"You'll be sorry when I cut you off from everything!" she spat. "You'll never be famous again!"

"I couldn't care less," I told her truthfully. "But I must point out, that it is my money and so I think I'll be keeping that."

She was no longer angry, she was fuming.

"How dare you. How dare you!" she fumed. "Threatening to cut me off, how dare you!"

"You sound like you can make it on your own, become Phil's assistant or something," I suggested. A few people had turned round and stared at us for a few moments, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Mom just stared at me, making me quite uncomfortable. I didn't want things to end on a bad note between us so I decided to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry Mom but I love everything about Forks. I've not had a normal life for quite a while so it was nice to settle down and just enjoy myself! But it's really grown on me and I enjoy it so much that I want to stay, I really think it is the best thing for me. Please understand?" I begged her. Her hard exterior seemed to crumble and she let out a large sigh.

"I know that it has been quite hard on you and I probably should have settled us into a permanent home sooner. Are you sure this is what you want?" She added hopefully.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then."

We stood up and looked at each other, engulfed in an awkward silence. She sighed again.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella."

Tears clouded my vision as I memorized her face.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom."

We hugged each other, tears streaming down both our faces. And all too soon, we were saying goodbye.

"Have a safe trip back to Forks."

"And you to L.A. I hope everything works out with Phil."

"I have a good feeling about this one."

We hugged one last time and then we departed. I had to pull over on the highway as I couldn't see for the tears. I had no idea that I was this emotional when it came to saying goodbyes.

When I finally got back home I went straight to the Cullen's house. There was a difference in the mood as I entered the house, I could tell that already. It seemed lighter and not as heavy as it had been before. I barely walked down the hallway when there was a blur and I was on my back on the floor.

"Alice, get off!" I laughed. But when I pulled back to look at the little pixie vampire, that's not who I saw. It was Yvonne.

"Yvonne!" I gasped. "You're alive!"

"Yes I'm alive!" she giggled. "Well, technically I'm not alive, I'm undead but you know what I mean." She giggled again. She was so hyper, as if she was full of this unused energy which I suppose she was. She was technically dead for a few days.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I wrapped my arms around her neck and didn't let go for five minutes. I whispered into her ear, "Edward's been a wreck without you, he wouldn't even talk to me! I'm so glad I will be able to be with him now."

Yvonne laughed. "Edward's an idiot!" she said loudly. "Imagine worrying about his sister and not even talking to his girlfriend about it! Ridiculous!"

This time I was the one to giggle. There was a slight breeze then a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I grinned as I turned to meet Edward, thankful that I could kiss his lips after a few days without them. He pulled me up to meet his mouth and kissed me with a passion that I had never expected. When he finally let me go I was dizzy and out of breath.

"If that is how you're going to kiss me after a few days of not doing so, then I should withhold kisses more often," I teases him.

"Don't you dare," he said, ducking back down and pecking me on the lips.

"Well, that was a sight to see, I think if I was human I would go and throw up," Yvonne informed us. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find a little tasty bunny rabbit to feed on before I go insane and try and eat Bella."

I laughed and she grinned, running out the door.

"Do you want to go up to the roof?" Edward asked me.

"Sure," I smiled.

He carried me up there and I sat between his legs, my head resting against his chest.

"I have something to tell you," I started. Edward tensed up beneath me.

"What is wrong?" he asked, panicking a little. I turned to face him.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just my film has been cancelled and my mom wants me to move to L.A. with her." I watched as pain flitted across Edward's face.

"And are you going?" he asked, it looked as if he wasn't quite sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"Of course not," I told him. "I wouldn't want to leave my dad." Pain flitted across his face again.

"Listen, Bella. I'm sorry I haven't been talking lately, but with Yvonne…" I interrupted him their by placing my finger over his mouth to silence him.

"And I could also , never, ever, think about leaving you, Edward. You are my life and soul and it would literally tear me to pieces if we were ever to be apart. I love you."

"I love you too," he told me before crushing my mouth with his. He let go and we sat together, me in his arms, until sunset and everything was right in the world again.

**Thank you so much all of you for reading this part of the story! This is the final chapter I'm afraid ****L but I will be writing another one soon hopefully and so I will post another chapter on this telling you when it is ready!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or just read the story and I really hope you will read the next one! I'm going to take some time off from this story but it won't be for long, I assure you!**

**Thanks to everyone again!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know that I have probably got you guys excited, 'Oh my god! She's uploaded! That means her new story is ready!' Sadly, this isn't the case. I haven't had time to start writing the new book and the other stories I have been doing (but they are pretty cool. Check them out if you like the Vampire Diaries). So, tonight I decided to start writing the first chapter at least and I wanted to give you guys a little glimpse of what is happening at the beginning. Please don't kill me, then you won't get the rest of this insanely awesome story! ;)**

**I hope you enjoy the beginning of the story! :)**

* * *

><p>It was approaching the end of the school year; exams were over, it was nearly prom and the weather started becoming sunnier, even in Forks. It had been a few months since we had fought Jenna and everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you are surrounded by blood-thirsty vampires everyday. But my vampires, as I like to call them, are good vampires, they drink animal blood instead of human. I think that's pretty damn impressive if you ask me.<p>

As I said before, it was nearly prom and I had everything arranged. Forget a limo, I wanted to go to prom in Charlie's Police cruiser; forget buying a new expensive dress, I was just going to use one that was in my wardrobe that I hadn't wore yet; forget the hassle of trying to arrange a prom date, my escort had asked me months ago.  
>Of course, my escort was the one and only Edward Cullen. Brainiac, handsome, talented musician, the sexiest hair known to man (and I literally do mean that), there was hardly anything wrong with him. You know, except the whole vampire thing. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it but sometimes I wish my boyfriend was mortal, or you know, human.<br>But really apart from that, I was completely and irrevocably in love with him, and he was with me. At least, at that point, that was what I thought. Things started becoming strange the few days leading up to the prom… Let me explain…

* * *

><p>"Alice, stop fooling around with my outfit!" I said, slapping her glittering hands away. Alice Cullen (Edward's non-biological vampire sister) sighed and straightened up in lightening speed.<br>"I keep telling you, its not sitting right! I don't know what major designer made this for you Bella, but whoever it was hasn't done a very good job." I rolled my eyes at that comment. Just because Alice could see better than normal humans meant she had seen the very small thread that was escaping from a seam. And she went crazy. She continued to mumble things at such a low frequency that I couldn't actually here what she was saying, but I was guessing it wasn't good.  
>"Stop panicking, I think I look good," I told her as I admired my reflection. My hair was growing really long so it flowed down my back. We curled it a bit to give it a natural look. Paired with my floor length blue dress I thought I looked amazing, even better than I would at a premier. But prom was two days away, and I was getting over excited. "Where's Edward?"<br>"Um, hunting I think. Yeah hunting…" she said dismissively. I was confused, she sounded unsure of herself, but Alice was always sure. She got glimpses of the future which was a cool power she got when she became a vampire. I decided to ignore it and get whatever was bothering her out of Edward later.  
>I changed out of my dress and put on my jean shorts and a white vest top. It was roasting and I wanted to get a tan.<br>"Coming to sunbathe, Alice? What about you Rosalie?" I asked, knowing that Rose would hear even though she was at the other side of the house.  
>"I wish," Alice grumbled. At that moment I wondered what they would look like with fake tan on and made a mental note to try it out on them later.<br>"It won't work!" Alice called out to me. Damn, she had already seen its outcome.  
>I picked up my beach bag and walked in to Edwards room before climbing out his window. I remembered the first time he had taken me up to his roof, I nearly died that day. Jenna pushed me off it. This roof had become our special spot along with the forest but I really wanted a tan and it was the best place for it. I stood on a branch calculating how high I would have to climb before I got to the roof. Only a few branches but they looked pretty stable. I was wearing my trainers at the moment and I would change into my flip flops when I got up there. Using both my hands I hung on to the branches and hauled myself up to the next one. I was pretty good at climbing, it happens when you are asked to do a rock climbing scene and you spend all your free time practising. I got to the branch level with the roof and I smiled triumphantly. I, Bella Swan, had made it without falling to my death. All I needed to do was to walk a few steps without slipping… However, I had jinxed myself. I had one foot on the roof but my other slid off the branch.<br>"Oh Fu…!" I started shouting but I stopped falling as strong arms wrapped round my waist and a kiss landed on my head.  
>"Really, Bella. Can I not leave you alone without you putting yourself in danger?"<br>I stepped fully on to the roof and turned to face my saviour, Edward.  
>"Nope," I grinned. "Not when I know you'll save me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little warning, the next book follows the storyline of New Moon so that means Edward is leaving... but don't worry, a few of the other Cullen's will stay! *Cough Cough* Yvonne *Cough Cough*<strong>

**Also, I'm planning on introducing a lot of cool new characters into the mix, I hope this doesn't put you off!**

**Forever grateful that you're reading, ScottishGirlx xx**


	31. The Next Story

**Okay, so now you guys can be excited.**

**Yes, I have now created the next story, _Just Like the Movies: Complications. _I will be uploading every week or so, but right now I wanted to let you guys know that I have created it so you can start to follow the story! I hope you don't mind that Edward is leaving, Bella is going to meet a ton of cool new people that she will be friends with for life.**

**You can see the summary for the story in the first chapter, and there is also a little recap for you.**

**I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
